Two Hearts, New Soul rewrite
by DigiFoxCat
Summary: Rewrite of the 2nd part to my Two Hearts series. Bleach/Naruto crossover. Find out what happens when squad 7 enters the Soul Society to become part of the Bleach story line! Sequel to Two Hearts, One Soul rewrite. Updated as possible, please review!
1. A Bright New Tomorrow

**Two Hearts, New Soul: A Bright New Tomorrow**

_Slice, dodge, parry, kick, shunpo, slash, block, parry…_

Nanao sat with a stopwatch in her lap and a book in her hand as she timed her Captain's fight with Squad eight's current third seat member, Kimiko Haruno. Nanao now looked like a pre-teen where as Captain Kyoraku and Kimiko hadn't changed much. The young 6th seat member looked up to see Kyoraku slash at Kimiko, who shunpo away from the blade as she blocked Kyoraku's second blade.

"Hm, that was a good move there Kimi-chan!" Shunsui praised his third seat member.

"Why thank you Captain, but don't expect me to let you win after that one little compliment!" Kimiko laughed as she shunpo behind him and kicked him in the back.

"Of course not! I wouldn't want you to anyway!" Shunsui laughed as he counter attacked Kimiko winning the match. "Well done! I do believe you lasted longer than your last record of ten minutes against me without releasing our Zanpakutos, Kimi-chan."

"You really think so Captain?" Kimiko smiled as she picked up her Zanpakuto, "What's our time Nanao?"

The young girl looked up from her book and picked up the stopwatch, "Eleven minutes and five seconds."

"Well, well that's a minute and five second lead over our last fight. Impressive Kimiko. It seems you have been working on your skills." Shunsui boasted.

"Thank you Captain." Kimiko bowed at the praise as Shunsui headed for the door.

"Let's go for a walk to cool off Kimi-Chan!" Shunsui smirked at the girls. "You can come with us if you like Little Nanao."

"Captain Kyoraku! You are supposed to be on duty not running around Rukongai!" Nanao protested.

"Don't worry we will only be gone an hour or so, and that's hardly long enough for someone to notice that we are not in the Seireitei." Shunsui brushed Nanao's protest off. "If you are so worried, you can stay here and finish my paperwork. Now let's go Kimi-chan last one in West Rukongai pays for our drinks!"

Kimiko shook her head as Shunsui shunpo out of the Dojo, "He always does that and still ends up paying."

Wild Boar Café, West Rukongai

Kimiko smiled victorious at her defeated Captain, "I don't know why you even bother challenging me to a shunpo match! I always win, and then you always end up paying."

Kimiko's smile faded at the memories of sneaking out with Urahara to have lunch here and their own shunpo matches. Shunsui noticed her uneasiness of being in the café as he drank his sake. He sat down his cup and pulled out something from his pocket.

"Kimiko this place must bring back a ton of memories, but I thought this would also be the best place to ask you this." Shunsui told her as he held out the object from his pocket. "Go on take it."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow at her Captain as she took the cloth and unwrapped it to find the Squad eight Lieutenant's badge in it. Kimiko gasped as she looked up at Shunsui.

"Well what do you say? Will you be my Lieutenant, Kimi-chan?" Shunsui asked her.

Kimiko wasn't sure she wanted to take the position, but it had been close to 50 years since the lost of her former Captain, Kisuke Urahara. Kimiko smiled again as she picked up the badge.

"Of course I will Captain Kyoraku." Kimiko answered him.

"Good. Your duties as a Lieutenant shall start tomorrow, but first let's head back." Shunsui nodded as he got up from the table. "Oh Kimiko, you might want to head over to Squad ten to talk with Captain Kurosaki. He's heading off to your world for another mission there, and I'm sure he will be happy to pick you up something from your old home."

"Hm, maybe I will Captain." Kimiko told him as she smirked. "Last one back has to do the paperwork!"

Shunsui sighed as the girl shunpo away, "You did that on purpose Kimi-chan!" he yelled as he shunpo after her.

Squad 10 Barracks

Isshin walked towards the gate to finish his mission on the shinobi world. Kimiko, who had shunpo in front of him, suddenly stopped him.

"What brings you to my squad barracks, Kimiko?" Isshin asked the girl as he noticed the Lieutenant badge tied to her green obi belt, "Oh I guess I should have said Lieutenant Haruno. Congratulations on the promotion Kimiko."

"Thank you Captain Kurosaki. Actually I was wondering if you could pick up some things from my old world?" Kimiko asked him.

"Of course! What can I pick up for you?"

"Any books you can find by this author." Kimiko handed him a piece of paper.

"Hm, I'll see what I can do. What's with the nun chucks on here?" Isshin looked at the paper.

"Something for Lee I hope you don't mind." Kimiko answered as she smiled innocently at him.

"Not at all. After all Hinata just gave me a list of things for herself that she wanted me to pick up." Isshin smiled as he left.

'_I wonder who could be coming here this time?' _Kimiko wondered as she headed back to her squad.


	2. Rebirth of a Hero

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Rebirth of a Hero**

Finally Naruto was actually getting a good night rest. It had been four years since the death of Neji, Lee, Kimiko, Shikamaru, and Hinata. And how could the blonde shinobi sleep when every night he was reminded how he wasn't strong enough to save them. He rolled over at the sound of a girl whispering to him. Naruto tried to figure out what she was saying to him as he opened up his eyes. For some reason she sounded a little bit like his sexy jutsu, only younger. Naruto sat up in his bed as she whispered to him again.

'_Shoot now I've gone crazy. I'm hearing voices in my head and I can't even hear what they are saying.' _Naruto thought as he caught a glimpse of a familiar shadowy figure. _'Sasuke?' _

Naruto stood up as the figure turned his head towards Naruto. Naruto looked straight at the figure, which just opened up one eye revealing the Sharingan.

"Sasuke." Naruto gritted his teeth, as he quickly got dressed.

Naruto ran through the streets trying to catch Sasuke as he jumped from roof to roof. Naruto ran passed Sakura, Sai, Kiba, and Akamaru as he raced after Sasuke.

"Hey slow down Naruto! What's up with him?" Sakura looked at the boys as Akamaru started to whine.

Kiba looked down at his partner, "What do you mean he's back?"

"Who is Akamaru talking about?" Sai asked.

"I don't know, unless he means…" Kiba stopped looking off in the direction that Naruto ran off in.

"No it couldn't be Sasuke." Sakura whispered as she started running off toward Naruto.

"Wait Sakura!" Sai ran after her with Kiba and Akamaru following.

Naruto followed Sasuke to the valley of the end, where Sasuke stood waiting for him. Naruto stopped in front of Sasuke and just waited for him to say something. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with his Sharingan as he took off his hat.

"What a place to meet at, wouldn't you say Naruto?" Sasuke finally said something to Naruto.

"Why don't you cut the small talk out of this, Sasuke?" Naruto said to him as he got into his fighting pose. "You and me have some unfinished business here."

Sasuke laughed as he unbuttoned his Akatsuki cloak and tossed it aside. "So you really have thoughts of vengeance in your mind right now as you stand before me?"

"Hate to say it, but yes I do. So I guess they were telling the truth when they say that best friends become each other." Naruto answered him pushing the tears down.

"I see, so your only thoughts are on killing me right now?"

"You don't think I can kill you, but just as before I will." Naruto smirked coldly at Sasuke thinking about how he put three slashes into Sasuke's headband.

"We shall see if you have enough hatred for me to actually kill me off." Sasuke said as he pulled out his sword.

(I'm skipping this battle cause it's just like their first battle here well without the fox cloak and curse mark. And I don't feel like writing it out.)

"This ends now Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as the Rasengan formed in his hand.

"Why don't you pour all your hate into your last jutsu, Naruto and finish me!" Sasuke taunted Naruto as he charged his chidori up.

A few miles away Sakura found her heart racing, as they got closer to Naruto and Sasuke. _'Please don't let me be too late!' _

Sasuke's Chidori cut right into Naruto's chest as Naruto plunged his Rasengan into Sasuke's chest. The two pushed there attacks to the max and ultimately drove their hands right through each other. Sasuke clinched his left hand into a fist as if to snuffle out his Chidori as blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth. Naruto tried to pull away from Sasuke as his own blood seeped out of his mouth as well. Sasuke then tried to free himself, but realized that Naruto had done the same thing with his hand as Sasuke did with his.

"I promise Hinata that I would stop you even if I had to give up on being Hokage and drag you down to Hell myself." Naruto told Sasuke as he started coughing up blood.

"Damn so you really did want to kill me as badly as I did with Itachi. I guess the Akatsuki can kiss their dream good-bye since you are going to die with me." Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes as his Sharingan faded.

"Yeah everyone will be safe now." Naruto said in between coughs as he slid closer to Sasuke's body.

"Naruto nether one of us has much time left. I just want you to know I'm sorry about everything." Sasuke told Naruto as pulled his arm out of the blonde ninja. "Can you forgive me friend so I can die with my heart at peace."

Naruto held onto not the Sasuke who was his enemy, but the Sasuke he knew from squad seven. He held Sasuke as he felt their time coming soon.

"Of course, after all you're my brother and best friend." Naruto said as he fell to the ground.

Sakura finally made it to the valley of the end to find Naruto and Sasuke lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. She gasped at the sight of the two.

"No Naruto! Sasuke!" Sakura stumbled closer to the boys as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Sakura are they still alive?" Sai asked the pink haired Kunoichi.

"I don't know but I think they maybe." She stammered.

"Damn this is bad." Kiba turned his head away from Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sai, Kiba please go back to Konoha and report this!" Sakura ordered them to return to the village.

"We're on it Sakura!" Kiba said as he and Sai left.

Sakura knelt down next to Naruto and Sasuke and started trying healing them. Little did she know that it was already to late for the two ninja. A few inches away from their bodies stood Sasuke who was looking down at Naruto. Naruto stood up picking up the chain that hung from his chest. He then looked over at Sakura trying to heal him.

"Save your breath Naruto. Sakura can't hear us or see us. Oh and I wouldn't pull on the chain it hurts like hell if you do." Sasuke told him.

"Yeah so now what we just sit around here for our god of death to take us to the after life?" Naruto scoffed as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

He then pulled out a leaf headband. Naruto smiled sadly at it as he held it out towards Sasuke. "Here you should have this back since I forgave you for everything."

Sasuke smirked as he took his headband from Naruto. "I never thought I would be wearing this thing again, and thank you for forgiving me Naruto."

"Don't mention it." Naruto shrugged it off as if to be acting cool.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through Naruto starting at his stomach. He clutched his stomach as he doubled over in pain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran towards him.

Naruto found himself on his back unable to move as a familiar nose pushed out of his stomach. Naruto screamed out in pain as more of the nine-tailed fox appeared out of Naruto. The fox laughed as he climbed out of his seal prison of Naruto.

Sakura sat crying over Naruto and Sasuke's bodies. She seemed to have sensed that something bad was happening in the area. She looked up at Sasuke and Naruto as if she heard Naruto screaming. Through her watery eyes, Sakura thought she saw the nine-tailed fox demon standing on top of a murky figure and in front of another murky figure. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she focused on the spot where the fox demon is. She gasped as she nine-tailed fox pulled out his back legs out of the murky cloud beneath him. She couldn't bear seeing the fox knowing that Naruto was already dead.

Naruto's face was pale and covered in sweat as he tried to push the pain away. Had his hatred been the cause of this? Naruto didn't know nor cared at this point. He weakly opened up one of his eyes to find that the fox only had his tails left to pull out of him.

"You Demon!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards the nine-tailed fox.

"Sak-ura? I thought you couldn't see us." Naruto tried to say as the fox was finally fully freed.

"Sakura get out of here!" Sasuke yelled at her as the nine-tailed fox roared as the pink haired Kunoichi.

Naruto started to get up even though he was woozy and weak. The fox laughed as he watched Naruto get up.

"**Allow me to help brat!" **the nine-tailed fox said as he grabbed Naruto's chain of fate in his mouth and tugged on it.

Sasuke wasn't about to let the fox help or find out what happened if the chain was pulled out of Naruto's chest. Sasuke focused all of the charka he could summon within his soul to his left hand starting his Chidori. Sakura also focused her charka to her leg as she charged for the fox demon's head. Sasuke shoved his Chidori into the fox's right jaw as Sakura came down on his head. The nine-tailed fox roared in pain as he dropped Naruto, who grabbed the base of his chain of fate.

"**Alright so you want to watch your friends suffer first?" **the nine-tailed fox swiftly wrapped one of his tails around Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled wincing in pain.

"Cha!" Sakura also yelled as she charged at the fox ramming her fist into his side as one of his nine tails swatted her away.

The nine-tailed fox laughed as he chomped down on Sasuke's chain of fate disconnecting Sasuke's soul from his body. The fox released Sasuke as he snapped at Sakura as she advanced for another punch. Naruto ran to Sasuke as Sakura kept the nine-tailed fox busy.

"Damn, you dobe don't worry about me just save Sakura!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto as he got up.

Naruto stopped and looked back towards Sakura and the fox only to watch as one of the fox's tails stab Sakura in the back. The nine-tailed fox laughed coldly as he lifted Sakura in the air causing her soul to fall towards the ground. There was no time for Naruto or Sasuke to react to Sakura's sudden death as they watched Sakura's chain of fate give and tug at its base at Sakura's chest.

Naruto and Sasuke watched as a black blur flashed towards Sakura cutting her chain of fate and laid her down at their feet. The black blur stopped in front of squad seven. Little did they know that the man in front of them was the soul reaper captain of squad ten, Isshin Kurosaki. The man shook his head at the fox.

"Man, Fate really messed up here." He muttered. "I'll give him three more minutes before sending this demon back to where he belongs."

Just then the nine-tailed fox disappeared leaving Naruto and Sasuke speechless. Isshin looked at the two boys, "What's a matter with you two?"

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well Kyubi's spirit there went to his new home in the new Naruto who doesn't have any memories of this latest battle between you and Sasuke." Isshin explained.

"What do you mean new Naruto?!" Naruto asked in shock at Isshin's explanation.

"Well if things go totally wrong in a world Fate as he calls himself creates new players to go down the right path after the originals die. That's where my people come in." Isshin smiled as he explained it further. "I'm your Soul Reaper and I'm here to take you to the soul society. And we might want to start with you Sasuke Uchiha, if we wait any longer you might just end up as a Hollow."

Sasuke just nodded his head as Isshin preformed the konso on him. Naruto watched as Sasuke became a hell butterfly and flew off.

"Um Mr. Soul Reaper? Could you send me to where Sasuke is?" Naruto asked.

"Sure no problem. By the way the name's Isshin Kurosaki." Isshin said as he preformed another konso on Sakura. Finally he sent Naruto on his way to the Soul Society.

Soul Society: East Rukon 33rd District

A teenaged Shuhei Hisagi was practicing his swordsmanship when he spotted Sakura falling from the sky. He quickly tossed his sword aside as he rushed to catch her. Sakura opened up her emerald green eyes to look up at the face of her savior. She noticed his tattoo on his cheek of a black 69.

"Um thank you." Sakura thanked him as he sat her down on her feet.

"No problem. I'm Shuhei Hisagi and you are?" Shuhei introduced himself to Sakura.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said as he found herself blushing at Shuhei.

Shuhei's eyes widen at Sakura's name, "Haruno? You wouldn't be related to a Kimiko Haruno would you?"

"Well actually I am, but how do you know Kimiko?" Sakura asked.

"She's the Lieutenant of Squad eight." Shuhei answered.

"Um your outfit is different than everyone else's why is that?"

"Oh, that's because I'm a student in the Soul Academy!" Shuhei laughed, "About 46 years ago I was attacked by a hollow when I was a kid living here. Two Soul Reapers saved me from that Hollow, and told me that I had a strong name and to be happy for each day that I'm alive. I don't remember much about that night but I do remember that one of the soul reapers had gray hair while the other one had white eyes, and both of them had a tattoo of 69 on their bodies."

"Really? Is that what inspired your tattoo of 69 and you to become a Soul Reaper?" Sakura asked as they walked through the streets.

"Yeah, I wanted to become a Soul Reaper ever since that night just so I could serve under them and prove that I'm strong." Shuhei told Sakura. "You know your reiatsu is pretty high. You should come back to the Soul Academy with me and become a Soul Reaper, Sakura."

"Really?" Sakura looked over at him.

"It beats trying to make a living for yourself out here in Rukongai. Its ruff out here and a beautiful girl like you will have many problems out here." Shuhei informed her.

Sakura shrugged, "Why not."

West Rukon 78th District

Sasuke fell behind two people who were looking at three graves. He started to get up as Naruto fell right on top of him.

"Get off me you baka!" Sasuke muttered as he tried to get up.

"Shut up Teme! I'll get off of you in a minute!" Naruto yelled at him as he pushed himself up.

Naruto stopped, as he looked at a red headed male and a black haired female. "Um, this is might look really weird, but its nothing like that!"

"I said get off of me! Naruto!" Sasuke growled as he kicked Naruto off of him. "Sorry about that. I'm Sasuke Uchiha and that dobe over there is…"

"I'm not a dobe or a baka. I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said as he bushed himself off.

"I'm Renji Abarai." The red head introduced himself. "And this is Rukia."

"Nice to meet you Renji and Rukia." Sasuke and Naruto said.

"So do you mind if we follow you around for awhile?" Naruto asked.

"Actually Naruto, Renji and I were on our way to the Soul Reaper Academy." Rukia informed Naruto and Sasuke.

"Wait a minute there's a school here where you can become a Soul Reaper?" Naruto questioned her.

"Of course you dobe! How else did the Soul Reapers get trained?" Renji barked at him.

"Cool! I'm going to enter this Soul Reaper Academy and become the lead Soul Reaper whatever they call that!" Naruto gave his goofy grin causing Rukia to laugh as Renji and Sasuke wacked Naruto on the head.

"Geez you really are a dobe. There's no way a shrimp like you could be come the Head Captain of the Soul Society." Renji told Naruto.

"Wanna bet on it, Renji?" Naruto smirked. "Anybody can beat a genius by hard work."

"You're alright Naruto Uzumaki." Renji punched Naruto in the arm as the four headed for the Soul Academy.


	3. New Bonds, New Squads

**Two Hearts, New Soul: New Bonds, New Squads**

"_Hurry up, Loser!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto, who was running behind Sasuke and Renji trying to finish getting dress._

"_Shut up, Teme!" Naruto yelled as he almost ran into Renji who had stop. "Oh, hey Rukia and Sakura!"_

"_Hi Naruto, Renji, Sasuke." Sakura smiled at them._

"_So where are you guys off to?" Rukia asked them._

"_We in the advance classes are going to the world of the living to practice Hollow extermination." Renji rubbed it in the girls' faces. _

"_Renji! Why you…" Rukia started as Sakura punched Renji in the head. _

"_Damn it Sakura what was that for?!" Renji asked._

"_I don't know." Sakura smiled playfully. "Shouldn't you boys get going?"_

"_Yeah, and don't worry Sakura I'll be sure to tell Shuhei you said hi!" Naruto grinned as she ran passed the girls._

"_Cha! Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him as she waved her fist in the air._

Naruto smiled as he looked back at his few years in the Soul Academy. He now waited for his final squad placement. Naruto smiled as Shuhei and Sakura came walking up to him on his left.

"Well that's what I thought, but I guess Captain Kuchiki is colder than that." Shuhei shrugged his shoulders.

"Rukia's strong she'll be fine. Hi Naruto!" Sakura smiled at him.

Suddenly Naruto was jumped from behind. "Renji! Sasuke! That's no way for Soul Reapers to act! At least Izuru knows how to act!" Momo yelled at the boys.

"Aw let them fight Momo. It keeps them from trying to fight me." Izuru laughed as Naruto pulled himself out of the pile.

"What the hell was that for Renji and Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as the area was filled with the sound of laughter.

They looked to see a small girl with pink hair running towards them.

"Um is there a reason why there's a chibi Sakura running towards us?" Sasuke asked.

"Lieutenant Kusajishi give back my headband!" Someone was chasing the chibi Sakura.

"Aw you have to catch me first!" Yachiru yelled behind her as she jumped into the air.

"Eh?" Naruto looked up to find that Yachiru had landed right on his head.

Yachiru looked down at him and smiled, "Hi ya Whiskers!"

_Bam! _Yachiru's chaser plowed right into Naruto. Yachiru giggled as she tumbled pass Momo and Izuru.

"Nah nah I win! Come on Fuzzy! Kenny's still not here and I still have your headband!" Yachiru waved a red ribbon in the air as Fuzzy got up and continued the chase.

Naruto groaned as he picked himself up.

"Was it just me or was that a leaf headband in her hand?" Sakura asked as Naruto stood up.

"Eh? Bushybrows?" Naruto muttered as he scanned the area for Yachiru and Fuzzy.

"I think it was Sakura, and are you alright Naruto?" Renji asked him.

"No cause I think that was Bushybrows who just plowed me over." Naruto answered him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Maybe you hit your head Naruto there's no way that was Lee." Sasuke laughed as a Lieutenant shunpo in the middle of them.

"Damn it!" The Lieutant cursed under his breath. "Why am I always babysitting Lieutenant Kusajishi?!"

"Here I come, Frowny!"

The Lieutenant looked up as Yachiru fell right on top of him. "Hello Yachiru and where's Lee?"

"Oh Fuzzy's trying to get his headband down from where I hid it." Yachiru told Kaien as he got up. "I just came back to meet the new squad members!"

"I would hate to be on her squad." Naruto muttered to Sasuke.

"What was that Whiskers?" Yachiru asked him as two hands grabbed his shoulders.

"What the?!" Naruto looked behind him to find a red headed girl about his age and a bald man.

"Hi Baldy and Foxy!" Yachiru waved at them.

"Good morning Lieutenant Kusajishi." The girl greeted Yachiru.

"Don't call me Baldy!" Ikkaku yelled at her as he looked at Naruto, "I don't get it how could a loser like you get onto Squad eight."

"What?!" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Are you are you not Naruto Uzumaki?" The red head huffed.

"Do I want to be?" Naruto gulped.

"OW!" Everyone looked at Yachiru who was holding her head. "That hurt Fuzzy!"

"Well what did you expect? I told you earlier I was finished with my morning training Lieutenant Kusajishi!"

Sakura gasped at Fuzzy. He was indeed Lee, but in many ways he wasn't the same Lee they knew in Konoha. Lee had changed from the bowl hair cut dorky shinobi they knew into a strong Soul Reaper. His black hair was longer and not in its bowl shape anymore, yet he still had his thick bushy eyebrows.

"Alright just calm down Lee. You've got your headband back and Yachiru's got a bump on the head. You're both even." The male Lieutenant sighed.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Kaien." Lee bowed.

"Don't worry about!" Kaien laughed.

"See I told you it was Bushybrows!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Come on Whiskers! Kenny's waiting!" Yachiru pulled Naruto along by his collar. "For a fight!"

Lee, Sakura, and Sasuke started laughing as Yachiru's Naruto turned into a puff of smoke as she continued away from the group.

"Okay what was that about?" Izuru asked.

"Renji, Izuru we should be going!" Momo pulled Renji and Izuru as she ran off towards the Squad five barracks.

"Um why don't we get going as well Sakura?" Shuhei asked Sakura.

"Uh, sure." Sakura followed Shuhei leaving Sasuke with Naruto.

"Shall we get going Sasuke?" Lee asked Sasuke as he and Lieutenant Kaien shunpo towards the Squad 13 barracks leaving Naruto alone with Baldy and Foxy.

"Hey Whiskers, we'll be seeing you around!" Baldy informed him as he left with the red head girl. "Come by to spar once you get settled in!"

Naruto found himself waiting for his captain. _'Great I have a captain like Kakashi.' _Naruto rolled her eyes.

All of a sudden Naruto watched as rose petals danced in the air. He looked up to see someone jump off the roof and gracefully land on the ground. "Greetings I am Shunsui Kyoraku Captain of Squad eight."

Naruto smirked; he had to admit he was stylish. Shunsui looked up as the petals stopped raining down on the Captain. Naruto also looked up to see a familiar female Soul Reaper, whom seemed to have recognized Naruto as well.

"Hey Kimi-chan! I know you want to save money." Shunsui called up to the girl. "But that's hardly enough set décor."

Naruto choked his laughter as Kimiko proceed to dump the remaining petals onto their Captain. Shunsui pulled his head out of the petals and spat out a few petals.

"Sorry about that. Kimi-chan must be mad at me for some reason." Shunsui told Naruto as the petal basket came flying at his head.

"Are you alright Captain Kyoraku?" Naruto asked him as he tried not to laugh.

"What did I do this time Kimi-chan?" Shunsui looked up at his Lieutenant.

"Why didn't you tell me about our newest squad member?!" Kimiko yelled at him as she jumped down from the ledge. "If I knew it was going to be him! I would have gone and got him myself!"

Naruto snickered as Kimiko punched Shunsui right in the face and ultimately sent him flying out of the petals.

"My, my you have a good arm." Shunsui said as he rubbed his cheek as Kimiko gave him her vixen smile.

"Hey Naruto why don't you show Captain Kyoraku that lovely Transformation jutsu of yours?" Kimiko looked over at Naruto who had his hands up in the air as if he was surrendering to her.

"But Kimiko the last time I did _that_ jutsu you and Sakura beat me to a bloody pulp, and made me swear not to ever use it again!" Naruto protested.

"Oh I think it's alright this time." Kimiko nodded her head at him to go ahead.

"Hm, one of your interesting jutsu? I would love to see it, now go on and show me Naruto." Shunsui added in curiosity.

"Okay." Naruto sighed in defeat as he preformed the transformation jutsu. "Transform!"

Naruto was now standing in front of Shunsui as a beautiful naked girl with long blonde pigtails and sparkling blue eyes. Shunsui had to admit it was just right with all the right curves but the chest was still no where near as big as Rangiku's and it still had Naruto's whiskers. Naruto proceed to make a pouty face.

"Now can you tell me where to sign up for my uniform Captain? I've seemed to misplace mine. Unless you want to give me yours." Naruto asked in his sweet and innocent girl voice.

"Hm that's some jutsu you have there Naruto maybe I should have waited so I could have given you Kimi-chan's spot!" Shunsui commented as Kimiko punched him again.

"Aw man not another pervert! Can't I get at least one person who is sane as a commander in my life!" Naruto whined as he undid his sexy jutsu.

"Welcome to Squad eight, Naruto." Kimiko smiled at him as she offered the way into the barracks.

Sasuke wasn't having an easier time with his own Captain as he stood staring at Rukia.

"What's with you, Baka?" Sasuke looked down to find Rukia standing in front of him under his chin.

"Oh hey, Rukia long time no see." Sasuke greeted the young soul reaper girl.

"Sorry I'm late Rukia, but Lieutenant Kaien needed me to rush some paperwork to Squad two." Sasuke and Rukia turned to the newcomer, a young blonde haired girl as she blushed at Sasuke. "Who's this Rukia?"

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, Kiyone. He's our new squad member." Rukia introduced Sasuke to her as Lee and Kaien returned. "You and Sentaro need to break him in well for Captain Ukitake."


	4. A Fight of Pride

**Two Hearts, New Soul: A Fight of Pride**

It had been almost three years since Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura joined the soul reapers and as usual things were changing. Naruto now sat just above Nanao as the new fifth seat member of Squad eight. Sasuke is now the fifth seat member of Squad 13, and Sakura is also the new sixth seat member of squad nine. All three of them seemed to have worked up in rank without having full and successful Shikai forms yet.

Naruto smirked as Sasuke charged at him. The two seemed to always be sparing in the mornings as a warm up to their day.

"So did you hear about Renji?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he pushed Naruto towards the ground.

"Yeah we went out last night for some Sake to get his mind off of it. Now Renji's in one of the toughest squads." Naruto told him as he kicked Sasuke in the gut.

The two former shinobi stop fighting feeling an enormous reiatsu hovering over them. Naruto and Sasuke looked up to see Kenpachi watching them. Suddenly Kenpachi was standing next to them. Yachiru cheerfully popped up from her spot on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Hi ya Whiskers! Hi ya Fan!" she waved at them.

"Good morning Lieutenant Kusajishi, Captain Zaraki." Naruto grinned at the girl.

"I always like to find men sparing in the morning it make me feel alive." Kenpachi smirked at Naruto and Sasuke. "So what do ya say Uchiha. Fight me!"

Sasuke found Kenpachi's sword pointed at his face. "I don't think so Captain Zaraki."

Kenpachi frowned at him as he looked over at Naruto, "So then it's you and me, Uzumaki! Fight me!"

"No way!" Naruto shook his head at the Captain. "I've fought you once isn't that enough? At least come back after I have fully released my Shikai form."

Kenpachi sighed in defeat as the two sixth seat members of squad 13 appeared in front of Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widen at their message.

"Okay thank you go back and tell Lieutenant Kaien I'm on my way." Sasuke told his fellow squad member as he frowned.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked him.

"A team is going to the World of the Living to investigate some strange hollow activity and it looks like I'm a part of that team." Sasuke told him as Captain Zaraki left.

"Good luck!" Naruto gave him his famous grin as he left as he turned to find that Kenpachi had returned.

"Fight me! Naruto Uzumaki!" Kenpachi yelled at him as he pulled out his sword.

"Aw man! Not again!" Naruto whined as he took off running away from the Captain.

"Your cheap ninja tricks won't save you this time!" Kenpachi yelled at him as he chased Naruto.

Squad 13 barracks

Kimiko and Naruto sat enjoying dinner with Rukia and Kaien as they waited for the scout team to report back.

"Oh please. I would have gotten away from him if it wasn't for Lieutenant Kusajishi." Naruto huffed as the others laughed at his wounds.

"I truly can't believe you hid in Captain Zaraki's quarters as a last resort to keep from fighting him." Rukia shook her head at them as Kaien left to see about the team.

"Yeah well luckily I got out of there alive this time thanks to Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji." Naruto commented as the sixth seat members came rushing into the room trying to out yell the other one.

Rukia gasped, as she looked at Sasuke's, Lee's, and Miyako's bodies. She had heard the report on what happened, yet just the states of them worried Rukia more than what happened. Miyako had been an idol to her. Miyako was like a mother to her. Rukia was also worried about Lee and Sasuke, for both of them were her friends. Lee and Sasuke's bodies were almost completely covered in bandages and their breathing was heavy, while Miyako only had a few bandages wrapped around her body, yet she was unconscious.

"Sasuke, Lee no." Rukia looked over at Naruto to see him clutching his hands into fists at the sight of his friends.

"What their status, Captain?" Rukia heard Kaien ask as he and Kimiko stared at the three with concern in their eyes.

"Sasuke and Lee have severe injures both eternally and externally. Squad four were able to stabilize them and they should be fully recovered in a week or so. Miyako on the other hand had minor injuries but her reiatsu was dangerously low. She should recover soon." Captain Ukitake told him.

"Permission to take Kimiko and Naruto out and hunt down this Hollow?" Kaien asked Ukitake.

"Calm down Kaien, you will have your chance to attack this hollow. Right now we need to wait for Miyako to regain consciousness to learn more about the Hollow."

"_You bastard! Give us Miyako back!" _Sasuke suddenly jolted himself awake. It took him awhile to realize that he was in the squad 13 barracks. He noticed that Captain Ukitake had put Kiyone and Sentaro on guard duty, but it was no good as he looked over at the empty cot on his left.

'_No, I've got to warn Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Kaien about Miyako and the Hollow!' _Sasuke's body screamed as he stood up grabbing his Zanpakuto and staggered out of the room.

Sasuke found Ukitake along with Kaien and Rukia walking toward the building he was just in. He knew he had to warn them but nothing was responding right in his body.

"Sasuke!" Rukia was the first to react to him.

"Captain…Miyako, she…must be…" Sasuke tried to warn them as he collapse.

Kaien caught Sasuke, "Miyako must be what, Sasuke?!"

Before Sasuke could answer a groggy Kiyone came out of the room, "Captain I'm not sure what happened but both Sasuke and Miyako are gone. Lee is still there. And Sentaro is out cold."

"We know, Kiyone." Ukitake told the blonde girl as Kaien asked Sasuke again.

"What's going on, Uchiha?!"

"I'm sorry, Kaien…the hollow…it took over…Miyako's…body. We tried to…stop it but it…was too strong." Sasuke told him as he loss consciousness again.

"No, that can't be true…" Kaien whispered as screams filled the air.

Kaien laid Sasuke on the ground and rushed off towards the screams.

"Kaien wait!" Ukitake yelled after him, "Kiyone get Sasuke back inside. Rukia you are with me."

"Yes sir!" The two answered.

Ukitake, Kaien, and Rukia found Miyako standing over the bodies of several of her fellow squad members. Their blood dripped from her blade.

"Miyako?!" Kaien yelled at her causing her to turn toward them. "Lower your sword, I don't want to fight you."

Rukia took a step back as she saw Miyako's emotionless face. Miyako's movements were awkward and jerky like a puppet. She took two steps towards Kaien before rushing off at a speed Miyako was never capable of. The three follow Miyako to find her body lying next to the Hollow.

"**What a morsels she was. So good I want more!" **it said as it looked up at Ukitake, Kaien, and Rukia.

"Lieutenant Kaien, allow me to scout out the Hollow's abilities first." Rukia said as she placed her hand on her zanpakuto.

Rukia looked up at him when he didn't answer.

"Captain, permission to fight it alone." Kaien asked to fight the hollow without even removing his eyes from the beast.

"Granted." Ukitake let Kaien fight the Hollow.

Kaien pulled out his zanpakuto and jumped down in front of the hollow.

"Let me ask you this Hollow did you have any regrets about eating any of those Soul Reapers?" Kaien asked the Hollow.

"**Of course I did! What a stupid question. I regretted not eating that last one earlier she was so good. Sweet with a touch of sourness how delightful! Which is why I ate her from the inside out! And not finishing off that other one, he was so stubborn, and a bit cold hearted as well. His buddy didn't smell bad ether." **The hollow answered him.

"I see." Kaien said as he shunpo towards the hollow cutting off its arm.

Kaien reappeared grabbing one of the hollows tentacles as he got ready to deliver the final blow, "Rankle the seas and the skies, Nejibana!"

Kaien's Zanpakuto suddenly disappeared.

"**You fell for it. Once every night the first soul reaper to touch my tentacles loses his zanpakuto." **The Hollow explained.

This didn't stop Kaien as he tore the tentacle off with his bare hand.

"Kaien Sir!" Rukia yelled as she grabbed onto her zanpakuto only to be stopped by her captain. "Captain if we don't help Kaien now…"

"His life will be saved but what will come of his pride, Rukia?" Ukitake asked her.

"But pride is not more important than life!" Rukia protested.

"Please remember this, Rukia. There are two types of fights. Whenever we are in battle we are in one of those types. The fight for our lives or the fight for pride." Ukitake told her. "Right now Kaien is fighting not only for his pride but the pride of Miyako, Sasuke, and Lee. Dismiss this as his stubbornness or foolish pride, and let him fight alone."

"**I didn't expect you to last this long without a Zanpakuto. Impressive boy." **the hollow said.

"What did ya expect? My bare hands are more than enough to tear you apart." Kaien replied as he wiped some blood from his brow.

"**Heh, heh, heh. Well, it seems that I have to use that ability again so soon. Such a pain."** the hollow said.

The hollow's tentacles then exploded into hundreds of thin threads. They flew towards Kaien while the remaining parts of the Hollow's body collapsed in a heap. Kaien raised his arms in defense from the threads. As soon as the threads reached Kaien, they entered his body through the wound on his right arm.

"Kaien sir?!" Rukia asked with her voiced filled with concern.

"**What?" **Kaien asked, in a voice that wasn't his. **"Did you call my name little girl?"**

Kaien turned to face them. Revealing his face. His eyes were now black pits with orange splotches on his eyes, just like the mask of hollow. Ukitake knew happened. The hollow had possessed him like it did to Miyako.

"Kai...Kaien sir?" Rukia weakly asked again.

The Kaien hollow licked its lips. **"Why do you keep saying my name like that? Are you that worried about me, little girl? Am I that dear to you?"**

It smirked at her. **"In that case, I'll start by eating you first!"**

It jumped at her and tried to bite Rukia. But Ukitake flash stepped into its path and blocked it with his sword.

"Run, Rukia." he said to the scared girl.

"What?"

"Do you want to die?! Get out of here Kuchiki!!"

Rukia turned and ran. Ukitake knew he had to be careful. Kaien was still in there. He needed to find a way to remove the hollow from his body. The hollow lunged at Ukitake, but Ukitake blocked it with his sword. The hollow swung its fists at him. Once again, Ukitake dodged and blocked the attacks. But he made no aggressive moves not one move to attack. He couldn't it for was Kaien's body he was fighting. He had to be careful and find a way to extract the hollow.

"**What's the matter? Why don't you attack?"** the hollow asked. **"I know what you're up to. You're trying to think of a way to drag me out of his body. But it's pointless! This isn't human possession! I'm a spiritual entity and so is he. We're a fusion of spiritual entities! We can't be separated!! I'll spend all night eating his spirit from the inside! Just as I did with the girl!"**

Ukitake knew what he had to do. If he couldn't save Kaien, he would do the one thing he could do, the one thing that Kaien would want. He would prevent that hollow from having Kaien's body and soul. He sliced the side of Kaien's, the hollow's neck.

"Then it can't be helped. I'll kill Kaien along with you." Ukitake told the hollow.

"**Are you crazy?!"** it gasped in surprise as it clutched the wound. **"You'd kill your own subordinate?!"**

"Yes. I won't let you have Kaien's body."

Suddenly, Ukitake felt a sharp pain in his chest and he coughed up blood.

_'No! Not now!'_

The hollow lunged at him, tentacles erupting out of Kaien's left arm. It slashed his right side and kept on running. Ukitake looked behind at where the hollow was heading. Rukia had returned, and the hollow was heading right for her.

"Kuchiki you idiot! Why did you come back?!" Ukitake yelled at the girl. "Don't just stand there! Kill It! That's no longer Kaien!"

It was clear that Rukia had no plan as she returned. She heard her captain's orders and just raised up her zanpakuto ever so slightly impaling Kaien in the chest. Kaien slid down Rukia's zanpakuto.

"Captain thanks for letting me fight till the end." Kaien said as he placed his arm around Rukia. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this Rukia. Please don't be torn apart by this. It isn't your fault."

"Kaien Sir?" Rukia called out to him as his arm fell.

"Thanks to you, I can die in peace." Kaien thanked her for coming back.

Rukia grabbed onto Kaien as he died. She began to cry.

'_No I don't deserver your thanks. I ran away because I was afraid to fight you. I came back cause I was afraid to face my cowardly self in the future. I stabbed you only because I couldn't bear to see you in pain. The only one I saved tonight was my unworthy self._' Rukia thought as she dragged Kaien's body to his family.

Two days later, Rukia still found herself unable to speak to anyone especially those who were close to Kaien. She stood staring at his grave as the rain continued to come down. Most of the squad had left already leaving Rukia along with Lee and Sasuke, who both shouldn't have even been there. Naruto and Kimiko were also with them. The four former ninja knew that Rukia needed someone to talk to. Lee looked over at Sasuke, who nodded his head at him. Kimiko smiled sadly at Sasuke as she and Lee pulled Naruto away from the graves.

"Rukia?" Sasuke called out to the girl.

Rukia turned towards him and just looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with guilt and pain.

"It's all my fault." Rukia whispered.

"If anyone should be blaming themselves over this it should be me or Lee, not you Rukia." Sasuke told her as she fell into his wrapped chest crying.

Three weeks later

Rukia sat under her usual tree that Kaien would always find her under, deep in thought. Sasuke was recovering nicely and was sparing with Kiyone and Sentaro. Suddenly Rukia found a drink in front of her face.

"Ah." She half heartily jumped.

"Same old Rukia." Lee laughed. "I know I'm not Kaien, but don't be so unyouthful! I know you're in pain right now, but there is something you need to know. It's something that a good friend told me once. When a person dies, their past, their present and their future die as well. Those who die also have goals and dreams that will never be realized. But more importantly, they have parents, siblings, friends, and loved ones, people who are important to them. All those people have one thing in common, bonds. The bonds they shared with that person. A bond like that cannot be severed by death. As long as we hold onto those bonds, Kaien will never truly die. Live your life Rukia, free of guilt. Not for Kaien's sake, or for the sake of the life and the dreams he lost. Live your life that way because Kaien would have wanted you to."

A small smile broke onto Rukia's face as Lee words hit her heart. Suddenly the two's heart to heart was interrupted by Kiyone and Sentaro who were rushing towards them.

"Lee, Captain…" Sentaro started only to be out shouted by Kiyone.

"Lee! Captain Ukitake requests your presents in his office!!" Kiyone relayed the orders.

Lee flash-stepped to Ukitake's office to find Sasuke there as well.

"Good now that you both are here. As much as I don't want to replace Kaien and Miyako right now, I need someone in those spots that I can trust to handle the squad in my absence with my health." Ukitake explained to them. "You two are the next in line to fill those positions and I trust you fully to fulfill those positions to your fullest."

Sasuke and Lee stood there speechless as Ukitake pulled out Kaien's Lieutenant badge.

"Lee as my fourth seat member, I would like you to be my next Lieutenant." Ukitake offered the badge to Lee.

Lee stood staring at the badge stunned by Ukitake's offer. Sasuke smirked as he pushed Lee closer to the badge. Lee took the badge from Ukitake and tied it on his leaf headband.

"I am truly honored Captain! I will not let you down!" Lee told him as he gave Ukitake the nice guy pose.

"I know you won't." Ukitake smiled as he turned towards Sasuke, "This of course makes you the new third seat member, Sasuke."

"But of course. I too will not let you down, Captain Ukitake." Sasuke thanked him for the promotion as Lee ran out of the office to spread the news.


	5. Raging Wind of a Demon

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Raging Wind of a Demon**

"Ha I've got you now!" Naruto yelled as he slashed at Ikkaku.

Ikkaku smiled as he dodged the blonde's attack and countered by jabbing his sheath into Naruto's stomach. Naruto's eyes tear up as he coughed trying to snap back from the attack. Ikkaku shook his head as he proceeded to whack Naruto's Zanpakuto out of his hand and Kick him to the ground. Ikkaku sighed as Naruto disappeared. He sighed as he turned around blocking Naruto's blade with his own. Naruto tried to kick Ikkaku in the head, but failed. Naruto backed away then gave another slash. Ikkaku blocked Naruto's blade once again, but this time Ikkaku whacked Naruto's wrists with his sheath causing Naruto's grip to loosen. Naruto back off, yet not enough as Ikkaku smacked Naruto's wrists with the side of his blade. Naruto lost his grip on his Zanpakuto causing it to drop to the ground. Naruto quickly went after his sword, but Ikkaku placed his foot on the sword. Naruto looked up as Ikkaku smiled kicking the sword behind him. Naruto sighed as he watched his blade slide further away from him as Ikkaku slashed down. Naruto swiftly caught the blade with his feet as he hopped up into a handstand. Ikkaku smiled as he let go of his Zanpakuto and smacked Naruto across the chest with his sheath. Naruto winced at the pain as he lost his concentration. He hastily chucked Ikkaku's blade back at Ikkaku as he tumbled to his feet. Ikkaku didn't allow Naruto to recover as he jabbed Naruto in the stomach with his sheath again. He followed up by jabbing Naruto under his chin with the butt of his hilt and finally summiting Naruto to the ground with a kick to the stomach.

"This isn't your world where you can just past by with fighting like that here." Ikkaku told Naruto once again, "This is the 13 Court Guard we are the best swordsmen of entire Soul Society. You've told me that you want to become the Head Captain, and because of that goal you want to stay here, right?"

Naruto didn't answer Ikkaku, he just pouted.

"Look, I know you can fight like us. You sit and eat with us telling all about what you did when you were alive as a ninja." Ikkaku pulled on Naruto's sleeve ripping it off. "So let this be a reminder to you of the power thirsty beast that lives inside of you."

Naruto winced in pain as Ikkaku cut a leaf symbol into Naruto's left shoulder. "I hope that symbol burns every time you lose. Get stronger and release that beast. Then come back and fight me."

Ikkaku left leaving Naruto just lying there as his shoulder bled. Rika came up behind Naruto as he started to get up.

"How many times are you going to let Ikkaku lectured you like that?" Rika asked him.

"Why should it matter to you?" Naruto looked up at the red head, who eyes were red from crying. "What's wrong Rika?"

Rika quickly closed her eyes and turned away biting her lip, "Nothing."

Naruto frowned at her as she offered her hand to help Naruto up.

"Let me help you up. I'm sure Captain Unohana will heal it right up for you." Rika smiled wiping at the blood on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto pulled away from her grip, "It's okay Rika."

Naruto looked in front of him to find Captain Gin Ichimaru walking towards him with a familiar female soul reaper. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, it was Hinata. Naruto looked over at Rika to find looking at the ground biting her lip. Naruto smirked it was a nervous habit of Rika's that reminded him of Hinata's habit of pushing her fingers together. Naruto bit his own lip as he stepped closer to Hinata.

"Hinata?" Naruto whispered as the two noticed him.

"Oh my looks like you have an admirer Lieutenant Hyuga." Gin said smiling at Naruto.

Naruto's heart almost stopped as Hinata looked over at him. But he didn't expect to find her in a Lieutenant spot like Kimiko. Naruto gasped taking a step backwards.

"You shouldn't scare the poor boy like that after all you should be happy, Lieutenant after all he's just like you." Gin shook his head at the girl. "My, my where are my manners? I don't believe I've formally met you yet. I'm Gin Ichimaru Captain of squad three and this is my Lieutenant Hinata Hyuga, but you already knew that."

Naruto gulped, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata suddenly hugged Naruto surprising her Captain and Naruto. "Its so good to see you Naruto!"

"Yeah likewise Hinata! You two should go say hi to Sakura and Sasuke!" Naruto told her as he hugged her back. "Oh by the way where's Neji and Shikamaru? I haven't found them yet."

Hinata didn't answer him as she let him go. She just shook her head at the ground.

Naruto's smile faded, "Oh I see…" Naruto looked up to find Kimiko watching them from the roof.

Hinata walked pass Naruto brushing his shoulder as Naruto stood there in shock. Rika walked over to Naruto as Gin and Hinata left. She nervously put her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto I'm so sorry. We should have told you about Neji and Shikamaru. I could have at least done that for you even if Kimiko and Lee didn't." Rika apologized.

Naruto hastily pulled his shoulder out of Rika's hand. "Why don't you just leave me alone Rika? It's not like you were one of us! You're just a Soul Reaper after all." Naruto snapped at her as he left.

Tears rolled down Rika's cheeks as she scrunched up the front of her uniform. "It's not like I want to be just that! I at least had a bond with them! Even if I am just a soul reaper they at least saw me as a friend! If you don't want my friendship then fine! Go feel sorry for yourself, hurting others in the process and trample on my heart while you're at it. Maybe after that I can finally be free from this pain of being alone!" Rika yelled at Naruto as she cried.

Naruto gasped turning around to apologize to her not wanting to have sounded so mean. He looked at her and saw himself, how alone he was. Rika just looked at him as she ran passed him.

"How could she have the same eyes as me? What happened to make her like that?" Naruto asked no one as his own tears flowed from his eyes.

Naruto followed Rika to find her crying as someone he didn't recognize came towards her. He looked human, but had what looked to be half of a hollow mask on his face. His hair was green and pulled back into a small ponytail and his eyes are hazel in color.

"Well, well this is not how a Soul Reaper should act." The green haired man kicked Rika in the head. "Tears are not allowed in the Soul Society! Maybe you should run freely into the arms of that blonde haired idiot, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nothing to say about Naruto? What did you two have a little fight?" He asked her as he picked her up.

"Naruto and I had nothing of the sort!" Rika yelled at him as she struggled in his grip. "What do you want with me?!"

"Why are you lying? I saw you and Naruto yelled at each other. Isn't that right Naruto?" He asked as he looked over at Naruto.

Naruto went for his Zanpakuto as the green haired man pushed Rika into the wall. "Why don't I ease your heart?"

Naruto watched as Rika struggled as the man locked his lips with hers. Naruto could just feel Rika calling out to him.

The man laughed as he pulled away, "Go ahead scream out for him! What's he going to do?"

"I don't need him to save me!" Rika yelled back at him as she struggled in his grip.

"Is that so?" He asked as he placed his other hand to her heart as if it was a dagger. "Then you could stop me from shoving my hand into your heart?"

Then he felt a blade hit his shoulder. He looked over that shoulder to find Naruto standing with his Zanpakuto in hand. "Noble effort Uzumaki, but you heard Rika she doesn't need or want you around."

"Yeah I'll admit I was a pig headed jerk back there, but I hate seeing anyone with the darkness of loneliness in their eyes that I harbored for so long. No one should ever feel that kind of pain." Naruto apologized to Rika as blood dripped from his hands.

The man laughed, "Aw that actually made me wish I still had a heart. Its sad to see a poor little Soul Reaper bleeding at the hands like that while I don't have a single wound."

Naruto glared at him, "What are you?"

The man pushed his knee into Rika's stomach as he pulled out his Zanpakuto. "I'm an Arrancar."

"An Arrancar?" Naruto questioned him.

"Yes an Arrancar. Don't tell me you don't know what that is?" The Arrancar sighed as he slashed at Naruto. "You soul reapers are so naïve. Not realizing who your true enemy is."

Meanwhile, Kimiko was rushing towards them in order to stop them. She knew if Naruto tried to fight who ever had that reiatsu he would get himself killed. After all this was the same reiatsu she felt back in Konoha after her first fight with a Hollow.

"Come on now is that it?" the Arrancar questioned Naruto as he licked Naruto's blood off of his sword.

Naruto jumped away from the Arrancar as he grabbed onto his right shoulder. Suddenly Naruto noticed Kimiko coming down on the Arrancar. The Arrancar turned around to grab Kimiko as her blade came down to slice into him. He grabbed onto her Zanpakuto as he lifted up his Zanpakuto blade to strike Kimiko with it. Kimiko barely managed to dodge his attack by shunpo away from the Arrancar.

"I see! So you are the Kunoichi who killed my hollows with her ninja comrades using just your bare hands!" The Arrancar smiled at Kimiko. "Now what was that soul reaper's name? You know the male that spotted me."

"His name doesn't matter anymore, for he is no longer a Soul Reaper. I don't know what you are but this ends now!" Kimiko answered him. "Rain down, ShinkuRen!"

Naruto watched in amazement as Kimiko's Shikai form as her black blade became a sea of red lotus petals that seemed to dance in the wind. It was his first time seeing her Shikai form. The Arrancar laughed as the petals came down on him in order to slice him to shreds. Kimiko gasped in shock as the Arrancar ran out of her ShinkuRen heading straight for her without his Zanpakuto. She tried to escape the Arrancar by use of her shunpo, but it was no good the Arrancar had his own move that was similar to shunpo. Naruto gritted his teeth as he watched the Arrancar shove his hand into his Lieutenant's body as if it was a dagger. Kimiko gasped as the Arrancar laughed as he pulled his hand out of her stomach.

"Kimiko!" Naruto yelled as he watched her fall to the ground. "What kind of a monster are you?!"

The Arrancar looked irritated with Naruto as he sighed, "I already told you I'm an Arrancar. And she wasn't strong enough to defeat me nor are you."

Within minutes Naruto was a bloody mess. Naruto didn't back down ignoring Rika's pleads. The Arrancar laughed as he kicked Naruto sending him to the ground. Naruto fell hitting his left shoulder as he lay on the ground. Rika got up as Naruto grabbed his shoulder. She started to rush towards him only to be stopped by Captain Kyoraku.

"Captain Kyoraku let me go! If I don't do something Naruto's dead!" Rika yelled at him.

"Let's wait. Naruto seems to be on the verge of his release." Kyoraku told her as Naruto's wounded shoulder hit the ground.

Naruto winced as his shoulder burned. Then his memory of his first promise flashed into his head. '_That's right my oath of pain that I made to the bridge builder. It was the first time I said my nindo, my ninja way. Why should I throw that away just because I'm not a ninja here! I will protect you Rika! You shall never be alone again. I will not allow this creature to hurt any of my comrades or my nakama.' _

Naruto started to get up. The Arrancar laughed at him, "What's this you want some more of my sword?!"

"Don't underestimate me." Naruto told him as he looked at him with so much determination in his eyes. "I don't back down and I don't go back on my word. I will protect those closest to me and I will become the Head Captain someday! Now, change the world with your power, Kaze Kistune!"

"_Yay Naru-chan you finally heard me! I'm so happy! So happy I want to kill that fool for underestimating us! I want to shred him to pieces!" _Naruto smirked at his Zanpakuto's spirit, who was acting like Yachiru and sounded just like his Sexy jutsu.

The Arrancar growled as Naruto's laito changed to a large Falchion with the leaf symbol engraved on its blade, a simple round gold guard, and a red hilt with an orange foxtail feather at the end. With his Shikai, Naruto was able to block the Arrancar's blade. Naruto slashed at the air in front of the Arrancar as he jumped back. The Arrancar laughed as he came down.

"You missed me Uzumaki." The Arrancar told Naruto.

Naruto just smirked as blood spilled out of the Arrancar left arm as it fell to the ground. "I think I didn't."

"_Bye-bye Naru-chan till next time against Captain Scars!" _Kaze Kistune said to Naruto as she returned to a laito.

'_Yeah, till we fight Captain Scars. Wait! Captain Scars?!' _Naruto said to her as the Arrancar roared.

He reached out toward Naruto. "But how could…you have… won against me?"

"I plan to be a strong soul reaper just as I was a strong shinobi. You mess with my comrades, and I will mess you up." Naruto looked coldly at him.

"I don't…get it you're not even…a Captain. How can you be stronger than me?! You couldn't be well, the Lieutant right now of your squad, could you?!" The Arrancar yelled at him.

"Someone I look up to told me that I have a power hungry demon inside of me. I thought that my demon left me the moment I watched it crawl out of my soul, but you know what he wasn't talking about the beast I left back home." Naruto gave the Arrancar his goofy grin, "He was talking about my nindo, my ninja way. Well now that doesn't fit me now, so it would be my Soul Reaper way!"

The Arrancar scoffed with a huff as he turned away from Naruto. Naruto looked at him puzzled.

"Hey did you hear me Mask Face! I'm talking to you!" Naruto yelled, as the Arrancar walked away, "Hey if you can still move then this fight isn't finished yet!"

"Save it for next time, Soul Reaper." The Arrancar told Naruto. "I'm going home to heal and I suggest you do the same. Heal up and I'll promise you we will fight again."

"Uzumaki?" Shunsui questioned his subordinate as he picked up Kimiko.

"I'll be fine Captain just take care of Kimiko." Naruto answered.

"Rika, take care of Naruto until I get back."

"Of course Captain Kyoraku." Rika nodded her head as Shunsui flash-stepped off. "Thank you, Naruto. "

Rika looked up at Naruto when he didn't answer her to find him falling towards the ground. "Naruto!"

Rika ran and managed to barely catch Naruto in time. Rika sighed in relief. "You okay Naruto?"

Naruto didn't say anything as his Zanpakuto fell from his hand. Rika then felt something wet seeping into her uniform. _'Is he crying or is this his blood?'_ Rika asked herself.

Rika could feel Naruto's heavy breathing even though her shoulder muffled it. Rika couldn't help, but wanting to cry herself. Naruto had told her that he harbored similar loneliness in his heart. Rika smiled sadly as she wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"I'm so sorry Naruto I never meant to cause you so much pain." She whispered as her tears dropped down on his head.

Naruto stopped at Rika's words, no not so much at her words but the fact that she was crying as she hugged him. He looked up at her causing her tears to fall onto his cheeks.

"Why should you be sorry about my fight?" Naruto asked her.

"I never wanted you to get hurt, I should have said something about Shikamaru and Neji. Or at least tried to get Kimiko or Lee to have told you." Rika told Naruto.

"Why are you still dwelling on that?" Naruto asked as he moved to hold the gash across his stomach.

Rika started to explain herself as she cried, but Naruto, who just gabbed Rika pulling her close to him, interrupted her. Rika's eyes widen, as she felt so safe and so warm in Naruto's arms. Naruto hugged her tighter.

"I promise Rika that no one will ever be able to lay their hand or blade on your body ever again not as long as I live." Naruto promised her.

"Thank you, Naruto." Rika whisper as she hugged Naruto as he passed out in her arms.


	6. Fire, Thunder, & Lightning of the Heart

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Fire, Thunder, and Lightning of the Heart**

Naruto awoke in a room in squad four. He started to sit up as a pain jolted through his body. Naruto groaned as he fell back onto the bed. He couldn't really remember what caused him to be there in the first place. Naruto turned to the window to find Sasuke sitting on the table under the window looking out of the window.

"What ya watching Teme?" Naruto asked as Sasuke turned toward him.

"Finally starting to wake up, Dobe." Sasuke commented. "You know you have been out for five days. What the hell did you fight?"

"I'm not sure what he was, but for him to take out Kimiko with just his bare hand…" Naruto answered as he pulled himself up. "How's Kimiko anyway?"

"She's fine." The two turned to find Sakura standing in the doorway. "Naruto do you remember what your attacker called himself?"

"Um, I think he called himself an Arrancar." Naruto answered her noticing her new look, "Nice punkish look you've got there, Sakura."

"Shut up. It's called blending in." Sakura growled at him. "Anyway can you tell me everything you remember about this Arrancar?"

"Sure, he had really strong skin I couldn't even cut it without releasing my Zanpakuto. His reiatsu was also very high, and he had what looked like part of a Hollow mask on his face." Naruto told her as Kimiko walked into the room.

"Hey Naruto good to see that you are recovering nicely." Kimiko greeted him with a warm smile as Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you wearing Captain Kyoraku's extra haori?" Naruto asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was cold so he gave it to me."

"What I don't understand is why a Soul Reaper would want to gain powers of a hollow." Sasuke tossed out his question.

"I'm not sure he was a Soul Reaper going for hollow powers, but a hollow going after soul reaper powers." Sakura told them, "I wish I could get more information on Hollowfication or hybrids."

Naruto wasn't really listening to Sakura as he watched Kimiko leave without saying a word. Something about this Arrancar as he called himself freaked Kimiko out and he wished he knew why.

"Hey guys don't you have something else to do than to bug me about my battle?" Naruto bluntly jabbed at his best friends.

"Oh sorry for being concerned about you, Naruto! What's your problem?" Sakura snapped at him.

"One I already have achieved my full Shikai release. Two, I have a killer headache. Three, I haven't eaten anything in five days." Naruto told her as he rubbed his hand over his face.

"Whatever. Just get better Dobe." Sasuke told him as he walked out of Naruto's room. "Come on Sakura let's get going."

"Coming Sasuke!" Sakura ran after Sasuke as the Lieutenant of Squad four entered Naruto's room with some food for him.

Sasuke and Sakura walked away from the squad four barracks in silence. Sakura wondered what was on Sasuke's mind. But just as she was about to ask him screams filled the air.

"That sounded like it came from the Soul Academy training grounds!" Sakura commented as Sasuke was already on his way there, "Sasuke wait up!"

The two arrived to find a hollow bearing down on their friend, Momo Hinamori.

"Momo!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped down into the training ground drawing his Zanpakuto.

Sakura also jumped down drawing her Zanpakuto, "All of you academy students get out of this training field and back inside the Academy!"

Suddenly, another hollow jumped into the area. Sakura gasped at the student attacking the hollow's back. It was Momo's childhood friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya, who Rangiku found only a few days ago and brought to the Soul Academy. Sasuke fell right in front of Sakura as she advanced towards Toshiro's Hollow. His body was covered with a greenish goo that seemed to be paralyzing his body and sucking his reiatsu.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out to him as she tried to heal him.

Toshiro watched as Sakura was smacked away from Sasuke by yet another hollow. Three hollows had found their way into the Soul Society and were attacking the Soul Academy. Toshiro watched as Sasuke pulled himself up by using his Zanpakuto as a crutch.

"Snap Tobiume!" Toshiro heard Momo release her Zanpakuto.

Toshiro watched as the tiger hollow that he attacked went after Sasuke, "Watch out!" he warned Sasuke as the tiger hollow struck Sasuke with it paw.

Toshiro watched in horror as Sasuke rolled towards him. Then his look of horror changed to one of amazement as Sasuke started to stand up again.

"Stay down. I'll deal with him." Toshiro told Sasuke as he raised his Zanpakuto up in the air as it suddenly got very cold around Toshiro and Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Sakura found herself waking up in a dark meadow with just a single cherry tree in it. Suddenly the tree went up in flames causing the tree to bloom. Sakura watched in awe at the sight of the tree as a single bird flew from its branches. The bird was a phoenix, and it landed in front of Sakura.

"Hello Sakura." It said to her in a majestic voice. "I am…"

Sakura looked puzzled at the phoenix, "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

The phoenix head dropped, "I see you still can't listen to me even though I listen all the time to you when you talk to me. That make's me sad, Sakura."

"Please let me try again!" Sakura pleaded with the phoenix. "I want to hear your name!"

"Then rise up out of the ashes of your former Kunoichi self and become new again as a Soul Reaper, Sakura Haruno!" The phoenix told her as he covered her with his wings.

Out of Sakura's Zanpakuto blade came a blazing fireball. The first hollow move closer to Sakura as she stood up to face it.

"Rise out of the ashes, Housenka!" Sakura's katana was engulfed in fire as it changed into a double bladed scythe with a black blade, a silver blade, and a red staff. "Now it is my turn to attack!"

Sasuke was also finding himself in his own inner world. He looked up at the sky, which seemed to be the Uchiha manor.

"Why is the sky of my inner world my old Konoha home?" Sasuke asked as he sat up to find himself on a gray rain cloud.

"Ho so you are awake!" Sasuke watched as a small silver weasel head popped up out of the cloud beside his left leg. "He's awake bro! What ya want me to do with him now?"

"Bring him down here!" a second voice bellowed from the Uchiha manor.

"Oh alright! You never have any fun up in the sky do you Brother?" The weasel huffed as the cloud dropped Sasuke in front of a black lion.

"Now are you willing to hear us out, Sasuke Uchiha?" The lion asked as the cloud transformed fully into the silver weasel.

"That depends if this is some sick joke on my Zanpakuto spirit." Sasuke bluntly asked them.

"Hey! You should be happy to have us! I just want to be free again. Free to strike down evil." The weasel huffed at him as he sat on the lion's head.

"Alright fine I'll listen to you." Sasuke huffed at him annoyed as the lion roared at him.

"I see you should not have been deemed worthy of the chidori!" They yelled at him together. "Open up your ears and eyes Uchiha so you can finally find your way home!"

Sasuke found himself back in the Academy training ground standing in between the tiger hollow and Toshiro.

"Lower your sword, you have no experience in fighting hollows yet." Sasuke told Toshiro as he prepared to release his Zanpakuto. "Strike down and guide me safely home, Rakurai!" Sasuke yelled out as his taichi changed into the sword he had back in his days as a ninja. "You are pissing me off." Sasuke told the hollow as the Sharingan appeared in his eyes as his blade became charged with lightning.

Toshiro gasped at Sasuke's Zanpakuto. Sasuke slashed down onto the hollow's mask electrifying the hollow as he destroyed it. Momo and Sakura came up to Sasuke and Toshiro as the third hollow reappeared. Sasuke noticed someone sitting in the trees watching them and the hollow.

"Hm?" Sasuke looked up to get a better view as to who it was.

Green hair pulled into a ponytail, hazel eyes, part of a hollow mask on his face, and one arm missing; It was the Arrancar that Naruto and Kimiko had fought five days ago!

"Sakura, Momo I need you two to distract our hollow friend here while I go pay Naruto's Arrancar buddy a visit." Sasuke told the girls as he kept his eyes on the Arrancar.

"You've got it Sasuke!" Momo and Sakura answered.

Sakura and Momo charged for the hollow as Sasuke jumped over the hollow toward the Arrancar. The Arrancar grinned at Sasuke as he grabbed Rakurai's blade. Sasuke countered by kicking the Arrancar in the stomach with both of his feet.

"Hm you are almost as good as Uzumaki was when I fought him." The Arrancar told Sasuke as he pulled out his Zanpakuto. "But your Shikai form doesn't even effect my hierro. Maybe I should give you five attacks for free."

Sasuke seemed to ignore him as he started a chant. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wing, ye who bare the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado 33 Sokatsui!"

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction as the kido attack hit the Arrancar square in the chest. However the blue fire attack hardly had any effect on the Arrancar as he stood up brushing off what remained of his top.

"That wasn't very nice Soul Reaper. That was my favorite top." The Arrancar growled at Sasuke as he revealed a hole in his chest.

"What are you?" Sasuke asked him as he stared at the hole.

"I'm an Arrancar. Didn't your buddy tell you that?" The Arrancar huffed.

"That he did, but what exactly is an Arrancar?" Sasuke glared back at him.

"Oh why didn't you ask that in the first place?" The Arrancar started to answer Sasuke as he sensed Toshiro's reiatsu, "Please forgive me Soul Reaper I must be on my way now, but I will leave you with this since I wish to see more of your powers. My name is Celso Amilcar. If you ever find yourself face to face with another Arrancar ask about me would you? And could I have you name for the same reason?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke answered him as a strong reiatsu burst below them. "What the?!"

The whole training ground was covered in ice that had come from Toshiro's Zanpakuto. Sakura had used her Zanpakuto to shield herself and Momo, but Sasuke was out of her range. The two girls found Toshiro passed out. Sasuke shook off most of the ice that covered him, which he managed to stop from freezing over him by using his Zanpakuto technique similar to his chidori current. Sasuke jumped down as his Captain along with two other Academy students came running up towards them. Sakura was putting away her sealed Zanpakuto back into its sheath as the two Academy students reached Toshiro.

"Is everyone alright?" Captain Ukitake asked them.

"I'm fine, Captain Ukitake." Sakura answered as Momo nodded her head as she tended to Toshiro.

Sasuke however didn't answer as he fell to the ground, "Sasuke?!" Sakura flash-stepped over to catch him from hitting the icy ground.

"Let's get Sasuke and Toshiro inside." Ukitake told them as they headed back to the Academy.

A few hours later Sasuke awoke on the couch in Ukitake's office in the Soul Academy. He sat up trying to remember where the ice came from as he placed his head in his right hand. It had something to do with the white haired kid's reiatsu.

"Damn I was that close too." Sasuke muttered causing Ukitake to look up from his paperwork.

"Oh you're awake Sasuke." Sasuke looked over at his Captain.

"Yeah what happened to the training ground?" Sasuke asked him.

"Toshiro seemed to have connected with his Zanpakuto spirit causing the whole field to become covered in ice." Ukitake told him.

"Well, that's some strong reiatsu the kid's got." Sasuke commented. "It's too unstable as well, but then again I guess that's why he is here."

"That's quite true." Ukitake agreed, "Sakura told me that you had an encounter with Naruto's Arrancar friend."

"Yeah, and I think we had it wrong with him being a soul reaper gaining hollow powers." Sasuke told his Captain.

"Oh, what make you say that Sasuke?" The two turned to find Sakura walking into the office.

"I attacked him with Sokatsui, which didn't damage him, but it did reveal a hole in his chest." Sasuke explained.

"A hole in the chest? Like a hollow's hole?" Ukitake asked.

"Exactly like a hollow's hole, Captain." Sasuke answered.


	7. 100 Years Past the Pain

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Hundred Years Past the Pain**

World of the Living, Karakura 

A young man with shoulder length brown hair groaned as his cell phone went off, "Who is this and what do you want?!" He growled into the phone with a yawn.

"My your cranky. It's me."

"Shinji do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Oh about two in the morning, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru grumbled something that sounded like a curse to Shinji as he sat up in his bed, "Why in hell are you calling me at two in the morning?!"

"I just got finished talking with Kisuke." Shinji told him.

Shikamaru sighed, "I'm listening."

"It looks like we are going have to go once again with his worse case plan."

"What a drag. Who do we have watching Isshin's kid?" Shikamaru asked.

"Rika's been with the kid mostly, but Keigo and Mizuiro have jumped in when Ichigo entered high school. Not only that but we got word that the Soul Society is changing the Soul Reaper who's been keeping watch here in a few months." Shinji answered.

"And I guess Hiyori wants all of us together. I'll meet up with everyone tomorrow okay?" Shikamaru gave Shinji his final answer on the matter.

"We'll see you at base tomorrow afternoon." Shikamaru snapped his cell phone shut.

"Damn. Something tells me that Isshin's kid is going to be a real drag." Shikamaru muttered as he fell back onto his pillow.

Soul Society

Rukia sighed as she was being summoned into Lieutant Lee's office. She was even shocked a bit by being summoned to see him after all today was the one-day that he usually took off. Rukia was more afraid that this was something a lot worst than a friendly chat.

'_I hope this isn't a transfer order. I know Byakuya hasn't been happy with my performance lately.' _Rukia thought as she entered Lee's office.

"Ah, Rukia please come in." Lee motioned for Rukia to take a seat.

"Um, Lee sir if this transfer order has anything to do with my performance on my last few missions. I apologize greatly and I hope you and Captain will reconsidered transferring me." Rukia started.

"Who said anything about a transfer order Rukia?" Lee looked at her with concern. "Captain Ukitake chose you to go on a long term mission."

"A long term mission?!" Rukia questioned her Lieutenant.

"Hm, there seems to be an echo in here." Lee commented causing Rukia to smile. "Don't worry it is only for a month in the world of the living. Although this time you will be going alone so there shouldn't be any problems."

Rukia bit down on her lip at the subtle mention of her last mission to earth with Kiyone and Sentaro. "Um, about that…I mean this time will be better. Wait that's not what I meant."

"Its okay Rukia no one here blames you for that dreadful mission." Lee laughed as he continued, "Like I said it's a simple month long mission to earth to maintain the flow of souls and exterminate hollows. Your area…"

"You area will be a one spirit ri, six mile diameter circle in Karakura town." The two looked at the door to fine their Captain walking into the room.

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia quickly bowed her head down at him as he smiled at her.

"How are you feeling Captain?" Lee asked him.

"Much better now, so I decided to see Rukia off on her first solo mission." Ukitake informed him causing Rukia to smile.

"Thank you very much Captain. I won't disappoint you." Rukia bowed again.

"Shouldn't you be on your way to tell Captain Kuchiki about your mission, Rukia?" Lee asked her.

"Yes, I…well actually Sir I think this is too trivial to bother him with." Rukia said as she stood up glancing at the floor.

"If you want I can inform Byakuya about your mission for you Rukia." Ukitake offered.

"No that's alright. I will tell him myself." Rukia shook her head and headed for the door.

Meanwhile in the squad 11 barracks

"Renji Abarai sixth seat member of squad 11 is here by promoted to Lieutenant of squad six." Momo said proudly as she presented Renji with his Lieutenant badge. "Congratulations Renji!"

Renji sat there staring at the badge for a while before he picked it up, "Thank you Lieutenant Hinamori."

"Please Renji stop being so formal!" Momo glared at him, "How many times must I tell you its Momo?"

"It will be at least twice more." The third soul reaper finally spoke up, "Congratulations Renji."

"Thanks Izuru." Renji thanked the blonde haired third seat member as two shadowy figures advanced on him.

"Get the hell off of me!" The ground muffled Renji's voice as the third seat member of squad 8 tackled him.

"Let him up you Loser." The other soul reaper scoffed as Renji pulled himself out from underneath Naruto.

"Shut it Teme, besides Renji here has beaten us both." Naruto shot back at Sasuke.

"By the way you better hurry, Renji if you are going to tell Rukia about this." Sasuke pointed out. "She's on her way to the World of the Living for her mission."

"I think I'll surprise her when she gets back after all Rukia's mission is only for a month." Renji told him as he shook his head.

"Heck, I'm still surprised that Lee is working today." Naruto huffed causing the others to laugh.

"Are you still mad that he won't tell you why he takes today off?" Izuru asked.

"Of course I am! After all I have known him longer than anyone here!" Naruto huffed, "Oops that didn't come out right did it?"

Sasuke and Izuru just sighed as Momo and Renji laughed again.

"Hey Naruto do you have some free time today?" Renji asked the spiky blonde as he walked away.

Naruto turned to face the red head showing off his fire kanji tattoo on his right arm, "Only if you want to do some more training."

"What else would I want to do?" Renji smirked at him.

"Good, then I'll see you later." Naruto gave Renji his familiar grin as he flash-stepped away.

"I better be getting back otherwise Captain Ichimaru or Lieutenant Hyuga will scold me again." Izuru left as well leaving Sasuke, Renji, and Momo.

"I should be on my way to report in my new position next to Captain Kuchiki." Renji left as well.

"Sasuke?" Momo quietly called out to the former ninja.

"What is it Momo?" Sasuke looked down at the girl.

"Why is Naruto determined to reach Bankai?" Momo asked him.

"Only to fill a vow he made to the girl who was he vowed to protect." Sasuke told her.

"He and Renji are a lot alike, but still something doesn't feel right to me." Momo sighed as Sasuke left her pondering in her thoughts.

"_Don't tell me to drop it Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at his old friend, "I know you were there too on that mission!"_

_Momo gasped at the sight of her friends. They were all blood soaked in their own blood. Sakura had also joined her to find out what was going on._

"_Yes I was there. I was also right near Rika when the doom blast went off." Sasuke coldly answered._

_About that time Momo and Sakura noticed that Rika wasn't with the team._

"_Oh no, Rika…" Momo gasped._

_Rika had been caught in a doom blast. _

"Oh, Naruto is this all because of that night?" Momo asked the silence of the room.


	8. Enter the Strawberry

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Enter the Strawberry**

Two months before Rukia Kuchiki's mission

Those who had been betrayed sat in their hideout of an abandoned building in the world of the living. 13 former soul reapers, now Vizards, trained for the hope to one day have their revenge on the one who betrayed them. Among them are two former ninja and one former soul reaper who was not a Vizard. Lisa Yudorimaru had let her bangs grow out a bit, but the rest of her hair was the same long and in two braids. She now wore a schoolgirl outfit worn by the girls attending schools in the east. Lisa sighed as she snuggled up closer to Neji Hyuga to keep warm as she read.

"Damn why do we have to do everything for him?!" Hiyori walked into the room complaining. "Is Shikamaru here yet?!"

The lazy Vizard sat up and yawned. He hadn't changed much over the years. His hair was now longer and still up in a spiky ponytail. Since coming to the World of the Living, Shikamaru had started wearing his earrings again.

"What the hell do you want Hiyori?" Shikamaru asked her.

Hiyori's vein twitched. Shikamaru and Neji were one of the only four who weren't afraid of her.

"Urahara's got a mission for us and I want you to complete it." Hiyori told him.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed, "I already know all of this Hiyori."

"Stop being so smart!" Hiyori tried to kick him in the head, but Shikamaru just lay back down.

"Why don't you have Rika explain what's been going on to you." Yori suggested as he pushed Rika forward.

"It would be good for her to get out of here." Neji added.

"And it would keep me out of your hair." Rika muttered as she brushed off her school uniform. "As you know I've been posing as a good friend of the Kurosaki's and have ultimately befriend our target Isshin's oldest, Ichigo. I started my true part of the mission once Ichigo entered middle school, and since then I have made a list of who might have higher reiatsu because of Ichigo. Now, Keigo and Mizuiro's part started at the beginning of Ichigo's high school life. And now we need a mediator once our Soul Reaper comes."

Shikamaru sighed, "Let's get this going then."

Karakura High School

"Okay class listen up, we have a new student joining us today!" Ms. Ochi told her class as a male student walked into the classroom.

The boy had long hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and brown in color. He wore earrings in both ears and had a bored look on his face. He wore the standard school uniform without the tie. Attached to his book bag was a metal plate that had a strange leaf swirl symbol on it.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"This is such a drag. I'm Shikamaru Nara. I like taking naps, marshal arts, and watching the clouds. I hate people who betray their comrades." The boy introduced himself with a yawn.

"Okay, its nice to have you with us on our journey of learning Shikamaru. Why don't you sit next to Orihime Inoue, Shikamaru." Ms. Ochi told them pointing to the girl with orange hair.

Shikamaru yawned as the class was dismissed for lunch. Ichigo along with three others walked up to Shikamaru.

"Hey new guy you want to have lunch with us?" the orange haired boy asked.

"Why not and you are?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaru!" A brown haired boy grabbed Shikamaru in a hug.

"Let go of me Keigo." Shikamaru growled at the boy.

"It's good to see you again Shikamaru." The black haired boy smiled at Shikamaru.

"You know him Muzuiro, Keigo?" the orange hair boy asked the two.

"Of course Ichigo!" Keigo answered him. "Shikamaru when to middle school with us!"

"What the heck was your mother on when she named you?" Shikamaru asked Ichigo.

"Don't pick on Ichigo he'll cream you!" Keigo warned him.

"I doubt that." Shikamaru muttered.

"My name means number one protector." Ichigo growled at Shikamaru.

"Really cause you could have fooled me, Strawberry." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

"That's it deer boy! You and me right now!" Ichigo yelled at Shikamaru, as he stood ready to throw a punch.

Shikamaru shook his head as Ichigo shot his first punch at him. Shikamaru simply sidestepped the punch as Ichigo set for another punch. Suddenly Shikamaru held two of his fingers at Ichigo's shoulder.

"Now it's my turn." Shikamaru told Ichigo as he poked him in the left shoulder.

Ichigo stumbled backwards as Shikamaru pulled away from him. Ichigo then tried to move his left arm.

"Ichigo are you alright?" the red haired girl with them asked him.

"What the hell did you do to my arm?!" Ichigo asked Shikamaru.

"Hey just cool it Ichi. You get too worked up about the small things, which cause you to lose the fight. All I did was press one of your pressure points that one happened to cause your arm to go numb. No hard feelings right? Sides do you always have spirits following you around?" Shikamaru asked the orange haired boy.

"Damn I've got another one already?" Ichigo muttered as he swatted at the air above his head. "Anyway, let's start this off right, I'm Ichigo and this is Chad."

Ichigo introduced himself and the tall Hispanic looking boy behind him.

"I'm Rika!" The red headed girl greeted Shikamaru with a smile.

Out of the corner of his eye Shikamaru spotted Chizuru going after Orihime's breasts. He suddenly turned around and pulled Orihime out of Chizuru's range. Everyone who had seen Shikamaru gasped.

"Nice reflexes." A tomboyish girl commented to him as Orihime blushed. "That was also a pretty cool move you did there to Ichigo. I'm Tatsuki."

"Uh, thanks." Shikamaru said.

"And I'm Orihime!"

"Hey Shika are you coming or not?" Ichigo called out to him.

"Yeah I'm coming Ichi." Shikamaru yelled back as he walked towards the boys.


	9. Hell Butterfly of Doom

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Hell Butterfly of Doom**

Karakura town two months later, around 7 pm

Ichigo found himself fighting against some punks who were skateboarding.

"Alright you want to tell me what you see?" Ichigo asked them as he pointed towards a lamppost behind him.

"A vase of flowers." One of them answered.

"And what's different about it?"

"We must have knocked it over when we were skateboarding."

"That's right and why do you think it was placed there?" Ichigo kept asking them questions.

"Someone must have put it there in memory of a person who died here."

"That's right now beat it!" Ichigo yelled as he punched the first guy again.

As the punks left a young girl soul appeared behind the lamppost as to be hiding behind it. Ichigo scratched his head as he walked back to the flower vase. The girl watches him as he picked the vase up.

"Sorry about that." Ichigo said as he smiled at her. "I'll bring you some new flowers tomorrow."

'Thank you." The girl soul smiled back at him.

Rika smiled as she by the girl who Ichigo had helped out hours after Ichigo left her. "Here." She said to the girl as she put some new flowers in the vase that Ichigo left.

"You didn't have to do that Ichigo would have come back tomorrow with some new flowers for me." The girl soul said to Rika.

"I know." Rika said as she felt something coming.

Rika turned around as if she was looking for something and just started to stare.

"Um, Miss? Is something wrong?" the girl asked Rika.

That's when Rika saw it, a hollow. "Get down!"

Rika pushed the girl soul to the ground as the Hollow's claw rushed passed them. Rika and the girl got back up as the Hollow roared.

"What is that?" The girl asked as she grabbed onto Rika's leg.

Meanwhile, Rukia Kuchiki was entering Ichigo's bedroom via his window, which happened to be opened.

"What the?!" Ichigo yelled as he looked at the girl dressed in black.

"It's near." Was all the girl said.

"Hey what the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo asked the girl as he kicked her. "If you're a burglar for starters you shouldn't talk to yourself!"

"You kicked me?" Rukia questioned Ichigo. "But I can't be seen by ordinary humans. Are you saying that you can see me?"

"Well considering the fact that I just kicked you I would say so." Ichigo answered.

"How very strange. You look normal, but you must be defective in some way." Rukia commented, as she looked Ichigo over.

"I'll show you defective!" Ichigo tried to kick her again, but she jumped over him. "Who are you?"

"You want to know then I'll tell you, I am a Soul Reaper." Rukia answered.

"What is that?" The girl soul asked as she grabbed onto Rika's leg.

"It's a Hollow. An empty soul that eats other souls in order to survive." Rika explained to the girl.

"So it wants to eat me?" the girl asked clutching Rika's leg tighter.

"No, I think he's after Ichigo." Rika answered her as the Hollow laughed.

"**I smell a soul reaper standing in front of me!" **The Hollow seemed to lick its lips as it looked down at Rika, **"Brother go after the other one. I'm going to enjoy this girl and the soul reaper here."**

Rika gasped she didn't even sense the other Hollow, that jumped pass her and the girl. Rika watched as the second Hollow ran towards Ichigo's house. Rika suddenly felt the Hollow's claw as she was thrown into the wall across from her.

'_No! Ichigo is in trouble! I have to get to him before that other Hollow does!' _Rika thought as she got up. _'I just hope I can still fight this Hollow.'_

"**Heh, come on little Soul Reaper. Release yourself from that prison of a fake body." **The Hollow slammed his hand down where Rika had been standing. **"I've always wanted to try a female soul reaper, for I heard they were taster than the males."**

Rika gritted her teeth as she felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure spike a bit. _'Karin and Yuzu must be in trouble due to that other Hollow.'_

"Hey girl, get out of here if you don't want to be eaten by this monster." Rika ordered the girl soul to run. "Hado 31 shakkaho!"

"**Heh, heh, heh. Guess I was right you are a soul reaper." **The hollow laughed as he rubbed his mask.

"Shoot I've been in this gigai for too long. I'm too human to attack effectively without a release chant." Rika cursed as the Hollow stepped on the vase of flowers. "Well here goes nothing. Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south. Hado 31 shakkaho!"

This time the Hollow recoiled a bit at the attack. Rika smirked at her kido spell as she saw this as a chance to escape.

Rika started to run towards Ichigo's house. _'Idiot why are you running towards Ichigo's house?!' _She asked herself.

"_Maybe it's because you know that a soul reaper is there with Ichigo." _Her Zanpakuto spirit said to her.

Back at Ichigo's, Rukia had placed a restraint on Ichigo and was starting to explain her job to him.

"Okay there are two types of spirits the good ones or wholes that you usually see." Rukia explained as she showed him a picture of a bunny face. "And bad ones call Hollows who eat the good souls. Any questions before I go on?"

"First of all why do your drawings suck so much?" Ichigo asked.

This ticked Rukia off and she then drew a mustache on Ichigo's face. "Let us continue with our lesson misture."

"**Fight me you little soul reaper! Or was that little attack all you had?" **the Hollow attacked Rika again.

"Nope, Hado 31 shakkaho!" Rika took aim with her kido spell and nailed the Hollow right in the eye.

The Hollow bellowed in pain as it left. Rika sighed as the hollow left.

"What the hell is happening?!" Rika asked as she got up clutching her right arm and ran towards Ichigo's house as Ichigo spiritual pressure flared again.

Rika collapsed a block away from Ichigo's house. She could barely move as if she had been attacked with a restraint. She knew she had used up too much of her reiatsu against the other hollow.

"Ichigo…" Rika whispered as she looked towards his house to see the other Hollow with Yuzu in his hand.

Ichigo rushed out and stopped looking towards Rika as if he had felt her before he turned back to the monster with his sister. Ichigo hadn't seen her. Rika watched as Ichigo attacked the hollow only to be knocked back by it.

"Ichigo get out of there!" Rika tried to yell at him.

Suddenly the soul reaper cut off the Hollow's arm. Rika gasped at the soul reaper it was Rukia Kuchiki!

"Don't lose your focus! This hollow hasn't killed any of your family yet." Rukia told Ichigo.

"Wait but didn't you tell me that Hollows attack humans to eat their souls? Then why did it attack my family for if it didn't want a snack?" Ichigo asked.

"That's because the Hollow is after you Ichigo." Rika whispered as she desperately tried to get closer to them.

"Hollows wander searching for humans with high spiritual pressure to fulfill their hunger for souls, but I've never seen anyone release a binding spell like you did nor a human with such high spiritual pressure." Rika heard Rukia explain it to Ichigo. "For that reason I believe that you are this Hollow's target."

"You mean that this whole thing is my fault?" Ichigo asked her. "It came after me that's the reason it attacked my family? It only wanted me. This is all my fault…"

"Wait I didn't mean it…" Rukia tried to re-explain herself as the Hollow attacked her.

"Soul Reaper?!" Ichigo watched as the Hollow hit Rukia.

Rika got up and started for Ichigo and Rukia. Suddenly her arms whipped around behind her body as she fell to the ground. Rika managed to sit up only to find herself in a restraint. She looked up to find Neji, Shikamaru, and Yori standing in front of her.

"You should know better than this, Rika." Shikamaru sighed, "Urahara told us to keep an eye on you just in case a Soul Reaper showed up."

"Please Shikamaru, there's no way Rukia can defeat that Hollow now nor can Ichigo for that matter! I need to help him!" Rika pleaded for Shikamaru to release her.

"Damn Isshin's kid looks like him." Neji commented as he watched Ichigo. "No wonder you developed feelings for him Rika. You always did have a crush on him. Besides we only need to see how this pans out."

"Heck Ichigo is a more colorful version of Kaien who would have thought." Yori laughed as he picked Rika up.

"Yori let go of me!" Rika yelled as Yori slung her over his shoulder.

"You know I can't do that Rika." Yori told her as he started to walk away.

Rika grabbed onto Yori's shoulder with her mouth and bit down. "Ow! What the hell?!" Yori yelped as he dropped Rika.

"I can't believe you just bit Yori." Neji laughed.

Rika had crawled her way to Shikamaru's side to see Rukia risk her life for Ichigo.

"Those two are both brave and stupid I have to respect that." Shikamaru commented as he looked down to find Rika next to him. "What the hell Yori?! I thought you had her!"

"It's not his fault Shikamaru, Rika bit him." Neji informed his comrade.

"I am unable to fight anymore, so now all of us can only wait to become his food." They heard Rukia tell Ichigo.

Rika muffled her own fear for Ichigo's life. "You idiots! Get out there and help them!" She managed to yell at her restrainers.

"What the hell?!" Shikamaru turned back around to see a bright light come from where Ichigo and Rukia were.

The light faded revealing the Hollow with his other arm slashed off. The arm fell revealing another Soul Reaper. Rika gasped at the Soul Reaper, it was Ichigo. Rukia had transferred her powers to Ichigo in order to let him fight.

"Damn this is getting too complicated." Shikamaru scratched his head as the sound of clanking wood came towards them.

"Well this looks interesting." They turned to find Kisuke Urahara.

"Urahara. How'd I guess you would be showing up here." Yori huffed at him as Kisuke fixed his hat.

"Why don't you three take care of Rika while I help out dear Miss Kuchiki out." Kisuke walked passed them towards Rukia.

"Yeah after all what else can go wrong? Since everything has gone according to the plain. This is such a drag." Shikamaru said as they left.

"Looks like you could use a gigai." Kisuke said to Rukia.

The next morning Ichigo awoke in his bed wondering how he got back into his bed and what happened to him last night. He went down stairs to find a huge hole in the wall and his family eating breakfast at the table.

"Oh good morning Ichigo!" Yuzu smiled at him as he stared at the hole.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked as if he couldn't believe the fact that there was a hole in the wall or the fact his sisters and father didn't have a scratch on them.

"Can you believe it? Our house gets hit by a truck and not a single one of us gets injured!" Ichigo's father laughed.

Meanwhile at Ichigo's school, Orihime let out a sigh as Shikamaru yawned.

"Hey you two! Stop wasting away daydreaming." The two turned to find Tatsuki standing next to them.

"Oh Tatsuki! Have you seen Ichigo?" Orihime asked her.

"No, why?" Tatsuki questioned her.

"Oh nothing really! It's just its not like Ichigo to be late like this. He's already missed two periods." Orihime laughed.

"Why didn't you ask Muzuiro or Rika? They usually walk to school with Ichigo." Tatsuki told her.

Both Rika and Muzuiro seemed to perk up at their names, "We stopped by there this morning and there's a huge hole in his house." Muzuiro answered first.

"Ichigo's dad said that a truck plowed into their house last night." Rika explained further.

"What?! A truck?!" Tatsuki exclaimed, "Is Ichigo okay? Or maybe…"

Shikamaru smirked as a book bag hit Tatsuki in the head, "No one died if that's what you were thinking."

"Not skipping out to fix your house?" Shikamaru asked Ichigo as he sat down.

"No it's going to take forever to fix." Ichigo answered him as a black haired girl came up behind Ichigo.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ichigo turned around to find the soul reaper girl from last night standing there. "I'll be sitting next to you for now on. I'm Rukia Kuchiki."

"What the?! It's you!" Ichigo jumped out of his seat and pointed at Rukia.

"Do you two know each other?" Keigo asked him.

"Of course not." Rukia replied to him.

"Rukia's a new transfer student, Ichigo." Shikamaru explained as Rukia offered her hand to Ichigo.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rukia smiled as Ichigo read her hand, which said make a scene and die.


	10. Relevant Battle in the Graveyard

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Relevant Battle in the Graveyard**

Shikamaru had learned a lot by befriending Tasuki, Ichigo's childhood friend as he continued to keep an eye on the new soul reaper. He mostly thought this mission was a drag, but it had it's perks such as keeping him from listening to Hiyori, watching Ichigo take out Hollows with a oversized butter knife, and fixing things so that Ichigo ended up with a pervy mod soul.

"Wow this hill is so steep." Yuzu commented. "Hey Karin is this hill always this tough to climb?"

"What are you talking about? This is nothing." Karin rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Do your best Yuzu!" The girls' dad yelled from behind them. "Hey look at Daddy! He's climbing this hill on his hands!"

"Just ignore him Yuzu. Encourage people like him and they never stop." Karin told her sister.

"Look out Yuzu!" The third girl with them yelled at the blonde.

"My Daddy slide attack says this way to the top!"

"And I say this way to the bottom!" Karin yelled at him as she kicked him back to the bottom of the hill. "Now we can walk in peace and quiet for a while."

"Man it's hot. Even for the middle of June this is strange." Ichigo commented.

'_That day was also June 17, but it was completely different.' _Ichigo thought thinking about his mother's death.

"You okay Ichigo?" The third girl was right in his face.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be, Rika?" Ichigo half way smiled at the girl.

"Hey there's someone up there already." Karin pointed out.

"Wow she must have gotten up pretty early to beat us to the top." Yuzu commented.

"Yeah but she looks too happy to be visiting a grave." Karin added.

"Hey Ichigo she's waving like she knows you." Yuzu pointed to the girl. "Or maybe she's waving to both you and Rika."

"No way! I never seen her before in my life!" Ichigo yelled as he shook his head.

"Isn't that Rukia Kuchiki from our class, Ichigo?" Rika asked as she shielded her eyes to look up at the waving girl.

"Nope that can't possibly be her Rika. Maybe you need to get your eyes checked." Ichigo told her as he continued to shake his head.

"If you're going to lie do it when I'm not around Ichigo." Ichigo turned around to find Shikamaru standing behind him yawning.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo asked him.

"I came to visit an old friend." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "Oh yeah it's June 17th isn't it, but that doesn't explain why Rukia's here. Are you two like going out or something?"

"No way! Why would you think that Shikamaru?!" Ichigo yelled at him as he kicked him.

"An answer like that just means you are in denial of liking that girl, Bro." Karin told him as Rika laughed.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ichigo glared at her.

"Whatever, how about Rika and I take your sisters up the rest of the way so you can talk to Rukia." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders again as Rika nodded her head in agreement, "Come on Karin, Yuzu."

"Hey wait!" Ichigo yelled after them as Rukia started towards him.

"What the hell are you doing here following me around, Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I thought that was obvious I'm here just in case a Hollow shows up. We both know you can't handle it yourself." Rukia answered him.

"What a way to keep a low profile in front of my family. Why were you waving at me like that anyway?"

"Well I guess I over did it. I can understand Rika being here, but why is Shikamaru here?" Rukia asked, "Anyway Ichigo you told me someone kill your mother right?"

"Yeah what about it?" Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You told me you could see spirits at a young age. Ichigo, your mother could she have been killed by a hollow?" Rukia gave him her theory. "It's possible that a hollow sensed your reiatsu and could have gotten her instead of you."

"Just shut up! Why is it always about Hollows with you! There was no freakin' hollow there that day. You have no idea the pain I have to live with every single day." Ichigo yelled at her, "So sorry to disprove your little theory, but no hollow is to blame. I am." Ichigo told her as he ran passed her.

"Ichigo wait!" Rukia called out to him as he ran away.

Rukia sat looking out on the city thinking about what Ichigo told her, "Ichigo killed his mother…no that's can't be right, but still I can't believe I said that without thinking."

"You can be a bit rough." She looked up to find Shikamaru joining her. "But there's more to Ichigo's story than what he told you. Ichigo blames himself for his mother's death. I didn't really know him yet, but from what Tasuki and Rika told me Ichigo used to be happy until she died. I know how he feels."

Rukia looked over to asked him what he meant by that but he was gone. Suddenly her bag unzipped as a stuff lion paw popped out.

"Hey Rukia! You who!"

"Kon what are you doing? I told you to stay in there till I said you could come out." Rukia scolded him.

"Give me a break Rukia. I could hardly breath in there. I need oxygen stat! So when are we going home it's boring here." Kon whined.

"I told you my duty is to stay as close to Ichigo as I can, so that I can help him if a Hollow shows up." Rukia told him.

"Geez Rukia, Ichigo is right you are like a broken record, Hollow this Hollow that." Kon whined, "You need to get out more and get some new friends. I know how about we…"

"Be quiet Kon." Rukia turned around to the sound of something rustling in the leaves.

"What is that?" Kon asked her.

"Is that Shikamaru?" Rukia mutter as she walked towards the noise. "No it's you."

"Well what good luck I'm having today. So good to see you comrade." The soul reaper smirked as he looked down at Rukia. "I hate to have been the one they sent, but things in the Soul Society have been rather strange lately as has this mission."

Kon gasped from his hiding spot in the grass, "A Soul Reaper, not good! I've gotta go get Ichigo!"

"What type of mission are you on, Sasuke Uchiha." Rukia asked him.

"Oh I think you already know Rukia Kuchiki." Sasuke frowned at the girl.

Ichigo stood by himself just staring at the trees moving in the breeze. _'It was raining that day and at the time I didn't know what I was seeing was spirits. Dad always told me that my name mean number one protector or one who protects. I just wanted to protect my mom, my sisters, and Rika back then, but I knew I need to protect that girl from going into the river that day. Little did I know that my mother would die protecting me from going into the river? I just kept think how was I going to explain this to Karin and Yuzu and Dad after all she was the center of our world. The heart of our family and I had cut it out.'_

Karin stood in front of their mother's grave praying. Next to her sat Yuzu who was crying. "Hey you can't keep bursting into tears every time we come here after all we are 11 now." Karin pointed out.

"I know but I miss her so much." Yuzu sniffled. "And this place makes me so sad."

"Don't worry Yuzu! Daddy will cheer you up!" Karin turned around to find that their father had finally made it up the hill.

Rukia bit her lip as she stared Sasuke in the eyes as Urahara's words rang in her head.

"_You can't hope to hide it forever Miss Kuchiki."_

"Don't worry I'm not here to take you back I just need you to answer a few questions that's all Rukia." Sasuke informed her.

"Oh you and questions!" Rukia huffed.

"Ichigo! Ichigo where are you? Rukia's in trouble!" Kon yelled as he ran around only to find himself falling off a ledge. "Uh-Oh this can't be good."

Kon fell only to land right on Ichigo's back. "I am really not in the mood for you right now, Kon!" Ichigo told the stuffed lion as he pulled him off of his back.

"Rukia's in trouble!" Kon yelled at him.

"Everyone back home just wants to know why you haven't returned from your month long mission." Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm still here because the hollows keep coming." Rukia huffed at him.

"Oh and I suppose you're dress like a high school student to blend in right?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey! I'll wear whatever I want to!" Rukia growled at him.

"Oh I don't mind it after all it looks like our little princess of Rukongai is finally growing up into a woman." Sasuke laughed.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean Uchiha?!" Rukia questioned him.

"Oh I get it that boy with the orange hair you like him right?" Sasuke teased her.

"That's none of you business!" Rukia yelled at him, "Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!"

"You should have just gone along with it Rukia otherwise I will have to drag you back with me." Sasuke sighed.

"So that's it huh?" Rukia frowned, "Well Sasuke Uchiha, I have no intention of leaving here till my mission is fully done."

"Is that so? Then you leave me no choice, Rukia Kuchiki." Sasuke sighed again as he drew his sword.

"Rukia!" The two turned to find Ichigo and Kon running towards him.

"Well if it isn't carrot top." Sasuke muttered.

"Who the hell is this Kon?" Ichigo asked the lion.

"Am I really visible to you?" Sasuke asked.

"You lousy fuzz ball you said Rukia was in trouble!" Ichigo yelled at the lion.

"Let me ask you this what do you do?" Sasuke asked him.

"Don't tell him anything Ichigo!" Rukia yelled at him.

"I'm a substitute soul reaper!" Ichigo yelled at Sasuke.

"A soul reaper?! Oh Rukia you didn't!" Sasuke's eyes widen as he looked back and forth between Ichigo and Rukia. "You know better than to give you powers away it's a serious crime. I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you now, Ichigo was it?"

"What?! You can't be serious!" Ichigo asked as he dodged Sasuke's sword. "Cough it up now Kon!"

Ichigo popped out of his body just in time to push Sasuke back, "I'm sorry but I don't plan on letting you kill me here. Get out of the way Kon."

"So be it." Sasuke told him as he charged.

Karin suddenly jumped up from her spot in front of her mother's grave feeling such an evil spiritual pressure. "Yuzu where's dad?"

"I think he left to go to the bathroom." Yuzu answer her sister, "What's wrong Karin?"

"Something's here and dad's not here when we really need him!" Karin yelled at her as she put her hand in front of her. "Yuzu run away go find Ichigo or Dad!"

"Man he's strong." Kon commented as Ichigo and Sasuke fight.

"This is nothing Sasuke is just toying with Ichigo." Rukia inform Kon. "He already figured out that Ichigo has no real tactics in fighting."

Sasuke suddenly put his sword away, "I'm sorry but we will have to finish this later Ichigo."

About that time Rukia's soul pager went off, "Ichigo it's a Hollow and it's near by! Come look at this the Hollow is huge."

"It's a Menos level. Way to strong for you fake." Sasuke commented.

"My family is in danger so just keep out of my way." Ichigo glared at Sasuke.

"Oh no Karin what is it?" Yuzu asked her sister as she fell to the ground.

"Get out of here Yuzu." Karin yelled as Yuzu knelt down next to her.

Suddenly Ichigo's friend, Shikamaru appeared between the girls and the monster that was attacking them.

"Sorry but I'm not Ichigo." Shikamaru smirked at the girls.

"Yuzu be lucky you can't see this thing so take Karin and get out of here." Rika was also there.

"Okay, but what about you?" Yuzu asked her.

"Don't worry about us." Rika told her as Shikamaru stared at the Hollow.

Shikamaru sighed, as he looked straight at the hollow. "It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"That guy back there said that what you did was a serious crime." Ichigo started as they ran toward the hollow.

"Don't worry about that now Ichigo my scan showed the hollow to be right where your sisters and Rika are at!" Rukia shot at him.

"Look Rukia I know you want to ask me about my mother's death."

"I know it's a thorn buried deep within your heart so I'm not going to ask. But when you are ready to talk about it, I promise that I will be there to listen." Rukia told him as she smiled at him.

"This is a big mess, I need to just finish the hollow, kill Ichigo, and take Rukia back." Sasuke muttered as he followed Ichigo, Rukia, and Kon.

"**Oh now I remember your smell you are the one that night who sliced a chunk out of my fur!" **The hollow bellowed as he tossed Shikamaru aside grabbing onto Rika with his other claw.

"What the?! Kon go find Karin and Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled at his body as he charged for the hollow. "Rika!"

"**I've been waiting for you soul reaper. Even though I let the little girls escape. This one hostage was enough to get you here." **The hollow laughed at Ichigo.

Suddenly a girl appeared in front of the hollow. Ichigo gasped at the girl it was the same girl he saw six years ago.

"You are the girl I saw six years ago. Down by the river!" Ichigo yelled.

"Six years ago? Does that mean?" Rukia pointed out.

"Yeah she's the one I saw, that I tried to save, but when I finally came to she was gone and my mother, she was dead." Ichigo answered her.

"**Six years is a long time, for me to remember every soul I've eaten." **The girl said as she began to split.

Ichigo's eyes widen as the girl became one with the hollow.

"Well what do you know its Grand Fisher." Ichigo and Rukia looked to find a cloaked masked human standing on Ichigo's mothers grave.

"Who are you?" Rukia asked.

"Me? I have no name to go by, but if you wish to call me by a name then use Shadow." The masked man informed Rukia.

"I've never seen Grand Fisher actually showing himself." Sasuke muttered. "You said to call you by Shadow right?"

"Yeah, but I haven't seen you around here before, are you here for Miss Rukia?" Shadow asked as he took off his hood revealing a brown ponytail.

"Maybe, but first I'm going to deal with this hollow." Sasuke answered him.

"I'm afraid that I will have to stop you if you try to attack this hollow Soul Reaper." Shadow said as he jumped down next to Rukia.

"Oh and why is that?" Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Because there are two types of fights, and this one happens to be one of pride for Ichigo." Shadow told them.

"What the heck are you talking about?" The three asked him.

"By using his lure Grand Fisher has kept himself alive. The Soul Society has been hunting him for decades, but that doesn't matter. You should know that his favorite victims are women." Shadow answered with a sigh.

"So you mean that this hollow killed my mother?!" Ichigo asked him.

"How would this guy know that Ichigo?" Rukia pointed out to him.

"Grand Fisher did indeed kill your mother Ichigo Kurosaki. I would know because I was there and failed to prevent it from happening." Shadow told them as he clinched his fists.

Ichigo charged at Grand Fisher swinging his zanpakuto at him. Grand Fisher easily dodged it and used his fur as a net to capture Ichigo. Ichigo yelled out in pain as Grand Fisher tighten his grip on Ichigo as his claw captured Rukia.

"**Just sit tight boy and watch as I eat your little girlfriend here." **Grand Fisher laughed.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"**Would you rather be eaten first?" **Grand Fisher asked.

"Hado 33 Sokatsui." Shadow had attacked Grand Fisher.

"**How Dare you interfere!" **Grand Fisher bellowed as he hit Shadow with a spear of his fur.

Sasuke used this moment to attack slicing off the claw that held onto Rukia giving Ichigo enough time to cut himself free. Suddenly several of Grand Fisher fur spears went towards Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Damn it! Get out of there, Kuchiki!" Sasuke also yelled.

There was no time for Rukia to react to Grand Fisher's attack. Within a heartbeat Shadow stood in between Rukia and the fur. Ichigo, Rukia, and Sasuke watched as the fur spears stabbed Shadow. Two went into his chest, one in each shoulder, and lastly two in his stomach. Grand Fisher laughed as a young strawberry blonde girl flashed before him. Shadow's eyes widen behind his mask at the flash of the girl. Ichigo jumped down and slashed the fur freeing Shadow. Grand Fisher bellowed in pain as Shadow fell to his knee. Ichigo turned toward Shadow.

"Tell me why did you risk your life for Rukia's?" Ichigo asked him.

"I told you I was there when that monster killed your mother and I wasn't about to let him have another." Shadow reminded Ichigo of his first statement. "After all I used to be a soul reaper."

"Hey! Get up!" Ichigo yelled out to Shadow as he fell the rest of the way to the ground. "He's going to be alright, right Rukia?"

"Even if what he said was true about being a soul reaper and the injuries are bad enough he could die. Even soul reapers are not immortal." Rukia pointed out.

"Wait a minute he's only sleeping!" Ichigo yelled. "Tell him to get up or I really will kill him!"

"You should let him rest after all we have a job to do here." Sasuke told Ichigo pointing towards Grand Fisher. "Or did you forget about me?"

"No I just wanted to make sure that he was okay." Ichigo informed Sasuke.

"Listen up carrot top. I'm going in so stay back and cover me." Sasuke ordered Ichigo as he pulled out his sword.

Ichigo didn't bother to listen as he charge for Grand Fisher. "Hey wait!" Sasuke yelled after him.

"Rukia!" Rukia turned to find Ichigo's body running towards her. "Wo this dude looks like he's leaking!"

"Kon what are you doing here?!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo's body.

"Don't worry Ichigo's sisters are fine and wo that thing is ugly!" Kon looked over at the hollow then back to Rukia. "Hey where did the guy go?"

Rukia looked down to find that Shadow was indeed gone. She looked around for him, but didn't find him all she saw was Rika's body laying where Grand Fisher had dropped her.

"Kon, take Rika and run! I'm going to help Ichigo." Rukia ordered the mod soul.

Kon picked up Rika's body, "Run to where?"

"Anywhere but here you idiot!" Rukia yelled at him.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Sasuke were going at it with Grand Fisher.

"Carrot top I told you to back off and let me handle this!" Sasuke yelled at Ichigo.

"He's right Ichigo you can't defeat Grand Fisher on your own!" Rukia added.

"Just shut up! I'm going to avenge my mother!" Ichigo yelled at them.

"Don't be stupid this hollow has been getting the best of us soul reapers!" Sasuke yelled at him as he started to run towards them only to fall. "What the hell?!"

"I'm sorry to do this to you, but you soul reapers are all the same never listening to a word I say." Shadow jumped down landing next to Rukia. "Continue your fight Ichigo. I will keep these two out of it."

Ichigo and Grand Fisher continued to fight. Ichigo slashed at Grand Fisher only to have him catch the sword with his hand.

"**How many times do you think you can last by jumping straight into the lion's den without a plan boy?" **Grand Fisher asked him as his claws shot towards Ichigo. **"Well today's the day your luck runs out!"**

One of his claws stabbed Ichigo in the chest while two more entered his shoulders the last two were above his head. Ichigo stabbed his sword into the ground trying not to fall to his knees.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled out to him as she took a step towards him.

"Stay back! I'm going to do this my way even if that kills me I am going to finish this!" Ichigo yelled at her to stay out of the battle.

"**Then die for your feelings get in the way of your sword dulling its blade. For this you have no hope in killing me." **Grand Fisher told Ichigo. **"Your physical strength is not enough to injure me and now I will show you why your mind is not strong enough ether. Behold my true power!" **Grand Fisher grabbed the head of its lure and changed it into Ichigo's mother.

"Is that?" Rukia asked.

"Who else would it be?" Shadow answered her. "Grand Fisher uses his lure in order to gain the appearance of the one person his opponent can not attack against. When I saved you from his fur there was a flash of a strawberry blonde haired girl. That girl was someone I lost many years ago till this day I still can't bare to face her picture let alone raise my fists against her."

"You bastard!" Ichigo yelled.

"**Even the most cold blooded soul reaper has one person whom they can never kill." **Grand Fisher explained. **"This is a fact which you can't deny. This is my way of escaping every soul reaper who has ever come after me. This is that one person for you."**

"Do you remember me Ichigo?" The lure asked.

"Ichigo! Hado…" Rukia started to attack the hollow but her captain's words stopped her from doing so. _"His life will be saved, but what will become of his pride? Please remember this, Rukia. There are two types of fights. Whenever we are in battle we are in one of those types. The fight for our lives or the fight for pride."_

'_I understand now this is a battle for Ichigo's pride and honor. And one he must fight alone. No matter how much I want to help him or have him live, I won't help him. I must not help him!' _Rukia thought as she watched Ichigo continue the battle.

"You ugly bastard! I'm going to cut your heart out!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well he better just go for the mask after all a hollow doesn't have a heart." Shadow muttered.

"Ichigo you mustn't do this. Don't draw your sword on your own mother." The lure caused Ichigo to stop. "Please lower your sword."

Grand Fisher drove one of his fur spears into Ichigo's shoulder. **"Out of all the soul reapers I have ever fought against you are by far the weakest and most foolish! Now I will kill you with this next attack!"**

"Ichigo watch out!" Rukia yelled as Grand Fisher's claw rush towards Ichigo.

Shadow smiled underneath his mask as a bright light flashed from the lure.

"What is this?" Rukia asked.

"Mom is that you?" Ichigo asked as he gazed into the light.

"That really isn't Ichigo's mother. Her spirit is transmitting her final message through the lure." Shadow explained.

"That means that the lure recorded her thoughts at the very moment she was killed." Rukia added.

"Her dying thoughts were recorded?" Ichigo asked.

"I had a feeling this would happen the moment I saw her…" Shadow's voice trailed off. "Now this battle could go ether way depending on her message."

"Ichigo, my son, I'm very proud of you. You and your father and Karin and Yuzu I'm so very lucky to have had all those years with you. And I know that because of the love we shared you will keep the family together even without me. And be strong my son, live on with your strength and kindness. Never lose your smile that you always wore when you saw me. Ichigo thank you for loving me."

"Mother…" Ichigo whispered as she faded. "Now I know what her last thoughts were. You say feelings dull the blade that might be right. But there is something else you haven't considered, to kill a slim ball like you a dull blade is all that I need!" Ichigo told Grand Fisher as he stabbed his sword into Grand Fisher's shoulder.

"**You will pay for this!" **Grand Fisher yelled at Ichigo as he left.

"You did it Ichigo!" Rukia told him as she ran towards him. "Put down your sword this battle is over. You won you stop Grand Fisher."

"No it isn't! It won't be over till I've killed him. I have to, I will avenge my mother!" Ichigo informed her as he fell into her.

"I'm glad you didn't die today Ichigo. I'm so thankful." Rukia whispered as she laid Ichigo down.

"Oh I should probably go free Sasuke from that restraint." Shadow muttered turning around to see Sasuke glaring at him. "Or not. Sorry about that pal, but I couldn't have you stomping on Ichigo's pride. You understand don't you?"

"Yeah I do." Sasuke sighed.

"I better be on my way." Shadow started to walk off, "Give my regards to Ichigo for me Rukia."

And just like that he was gone.

"I'll be heading back myself now." Sasuke told Rukia, "You take care now. Just remember the Soul Society will just send someone else to finish my mission. Take care of carrot top."

Later that night, Ichigo found himself in front of his mother's grave. "I'm sorry mom I tried to avenge your death, but I guess I failed you."

"You're mother is proud of you Ichigo." Ichigo looked up to find Shikamaru standing next to him. "I know what it feels like blaming yourself for someone's death and not understanding why everyone else doesn't blame you for it even though it looked like it was your fault."

"How can you say something like that Shikamaru. How could you know about that pain?" Ichigo asked him.

"Because I blamed myself for a death of a close friend of mine. He was like a second father to me and I just couldn't do anything to stop him from dying. But I know that he doesn't want me to live my life blaming myself nor would he forgive anyone who did blame me for his death. But you can't help but to blame yourself for something that seemed like your fault. In the end all we can do is to try and live our life like they would have wanted us to." Shikamaru explained with a sigh.

"You really do surprise me Shikamaru. We are alike in more ways than I can keep up with." Ichigo sighed as Shikamaru started walking away.

"Yeah I guess we are." Shikamaru added as he kicked Ichigo.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo asked him.

"I don't need you going all soft on me now, Ichi." Shikamaru laughed. "See you later. You and I are still too young to be carrying such a burden, but we are. Keep that in mind Ichigo stay strong and maybe we both will be able to die with smiles on our faces."

Ichigo watched Shikamaru leave, "Are you listening Rukia? I want you to let me be a soul reaper a little while longer. I want to become stronger so that I can continue to protect the innocent from Hollows. I must become strong enough to defeat any Hollow especially this Grand Fisher. I can't face my mother again till I've killed him!"

"Ichigo…" Rukia smiled at him.

"_I wish I could be like the rain. If I were would I have a way to connect two hearts together? The way the rain connects the earth with the sky even though the two never touch. With each day that passes Ichigo, I think I've come to understand you at least a little bit more." _Orihime thought as she left Tatsuki's house learning about Ichigo's mother.


	11. The Spirits are not Always With Us

**Two Hearts, New Soul Bonus! The Spirits are not Always With US**

Okay well originally I was just going to dive into the Quincy arc, but in doing my creative thinking here I just had to right in Don Kanonji just because I want to add Shika into this story!



Ichigo and Shikamaru walked into their classroom to come face to face with Orihime with her hands cross over her chest.

"Bohahahaha!" Orihime laughed. "Aw that was a weak reaction Ichigo and Shikamaru. Don't you two know what that's from?"

"Um sorry Orihime but I have no idea." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Uh, Spirit Hunter?" Ichigo answered.

"Yeah isn't that show the best!" Orihime clapped her hands. "Join in with me Ichigo! Bohaha…" she started in again only to be stopped by another girl, "Oh hey Tatsuki. What's the matter?"

"Stop bothering Ichigo and Shikamaru and let's go already you can bohahaha with me." Tatsuki told her as she pushed Orihime away from the boys.

"Hey Ichigo, Shikamaru! Keigo here!"

"And Mizuiro!"

"Hm." The two turned around to find Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad standing there with their arms crossed over their chest.

"Bohahahaha!"

"What ya mean you aren't going?!" Keigo questioned Ichigo and Shikamaru at lunch, "It's like the best show ever and they are broadcasting live from Karakura town."

"And your point Keigo?" Shikamaru yawned.

"Dude you two live here! You have to be dead to miss it!" Keigo yelled at them.

"Then I guess that makes me a zombie then. Now get lost." Ichigo glared at him.

"Aw come on I even went through the trouble of asking Rukia to come along!" Keigo whined.

"Hello there Ichigo and Shikamaru!" Rukia beamed.

"Come on Rukia! Bohahaha!" Keigo laughed.

"Oh no I'm too embarrassed to do it." Rukia blushed and shook her head.

"Aw come on Rukia! Do it!" Keigo begged her.

'_Geez Rukia is becoming quite the little actress.'_ Ichigo thought.

Later that night

"And how is everyone tonight? Hold on to your seats cause it is time once again to hear the spirits cry!" Don Kanonji addressed the crowd of people.

"Man is this guy for real?" Ichigo turned around to find Shikamaru standing there with the same exact look of boredom on his face.

"Don't know, don't care." Ichigo shrugged, "I hate stupid shows about spirits."

"Oh Ichigo!" Orihime came running up to them, "I'm sorry about earlier. Tatsuki and I were just talking about how you don't really like shows like this and I had no idea."

"Oh its really no big deal." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "Look at those two they do that anyway even though it drives me nuts."

"But you still showed up why is that anyway?" Orihime asked.

"Oh my Dad and little sister go out of their minds for this show." Ichigo pointed towards his family.

"Oh so that's why you came." Orihime noted.

"I guess so." Ichigo shrugged again. "I couldn't let them come here by themselves."

"Wow you have such a heart Ichigo." Orihime smiled.

"Why isn't that normal?"

"Oh yeah that's normal!" Orihime sighed.

"Hey Orihime! Shikamaru! We are going to head on without you two!" Tatsuki yelled at them as she and Rika started walking away.

"Oh hey! Hold on Tatsuki! Rika! Wait up!" Orihime waved at her. "See ya!" Orihime ran after Tatsuki pulling Shikamaru along.

"Yeah sure I'm normal, but what's with everyone else?" Ichigo muttered.

"Hey Ichigo!" Ichigo turned around to find Rukia, "Bohahaha! Hey what's with the serious face? As long as you are here you might as well have fun."

"Just shut up. I'm always like this." Ichigo huffed at her.

"Between your school work and your soul reaper duties you must be tired so take tonight to enjoy yourself." Rukia said to him. "By the way what is all of this about anyway?"

"You mean you showed up here without even knowing?!" Ichigo yelled. "Seriously do you really think there are spirits living in this old hospital? Wouldn't you soul reapers have helped them pass on by now?"

"Not necessarily wandering spirits are often tied to places like this. They rarely reveal themselves so it's hard for soul reapers to notice them. The only reason one would reveal itself is if it sensed humans invading its territory." Rukia explained.

Just then a ghastly howl came from inside the hospital. Shikamaru noticed it and knew exactly what it was. He made note that Chad also heard the howl.

"Is something wrong?" Mizuiro asked them.

"Did you guys hear that?" Chad asked.

"Aw cut it out Chad you're just trying to scare us." Keigo laughed.

"Yeah its just your imagination." Mizuiro added.

"I'm going to go find Tatsuki, Rika, and Orihime." Shikamaru left the boys as the howling continued.

As Shikamaru made his way through the crowd he made mental notes on Chad's reaction, Ichigo's little sister, Karin, and finally Tasuki, Rika, and Orihime who both looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"Hey you three aren't scared?" Shikamaru smirked nudging Tatsuki in the shoulder.

From where the girls were at he could see Ichigo and Rukia perfectly.

"That's the cry of a wandering soul so there really is one here." Rukia pointed out the howl.

"Hey how do you know that it's a wandering soul not a hollow?" Ichigo asked.

"There are several ways a soul becomes a hollow. One of which is when a wandering soul with its strong attachment to the world is left alone it becomes a hollow over time much like this one here." Rukia explained.

"So then he's…" Ichigo started.

"A whole on the verge of becoming a hollow." Rukia finished.

"Yeah, but he sure feels like a Hollow to me even though he doesn't look like one." Ichigo commented.

"He's a demi-Hollow. The hole in the hollow's chest shows that the heart has been lost leaving only raw instinct and the skull like masks are all that shield those instinct from the world." Rukia explained. "When someone dies their soul chain is severed. Usually the spirit waits for a soul reaper to take them to the soul society, but if the spirit has any regrets it becomes bound to the source of their pain." Rukia showed off her drawings once again to Ichigo!

"Yeah well for a demi-hollow he sure sounds like a dumb ass." Ichigo muttered as he rubbed his head.

"Oh I think the show is about to start up again!" Rukia gasped. "Don't worry so much it takes months for a spirit to turn into a hollow. We will perform the konso after the show okay Ichigo?"

"Yeah, but?" Ichigo started.

"Does that demi-hollow look in pain to you?" Rukia asked him.

"No not really." Ichigo sighed as the spirit yelled at Don Kanonji.

"I say he has about six month before he becomes a full hollow." Rukia told him. "Unless someone messes with that hole in his chest."

Suddenly the demi-hollow yelped out in pain. Both Rukia and Ichigo turned back to the show to find that Don Kanonji had jabbed his staff into the demi-hollow's hole. Shikamaru sighed as he snuck off to transform into Shadow, his other self.

"This is such a drag. That's why I don't like guys like him they can see the spirits just fine but they are clueless on how to deal with them." Shikamaru muttered as he placed his mask over his face.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Fool all he is doing is speeding up the creation time of the hollow!" Rukia spat.

Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore as he jumped over the barriers, "Come on knock it off!"

The guards then jumped Ichigo as Rukia put on her red glove. Rukia joined Ichigo over the barriers.

"Ichigo over here we've got to get you out of your body!" Rukia yelled at him as the guards grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" Ichigo yelled as the demi-hollow's screams got louder.

In the crowd Orihime, Tatsuki, Rika, Karin, and Chad shuddered at the sounds of the demi-hollow's screams.

"No!" Rukia yelled as the chains holding the spirit down started to break.

"Damn it, get your hands off of me!" Ichigo yelled as the end of a cane came towards the back of his head.

The cane hit Ichigo in the head causing his soul to fly out of his body. "Hey who did that?!" Ichigo yelled as he picked himself up from the ground in his soul reaper form.

"Hello!" Ichigo found a blonde haired man in a bucket hat waving at him with a fan in his hand.

"What the Mr. Hat-n-Clogs?" Ichigo looked over at him, "And you!"

"Don't just sit there like a log let's get to work." Shadow said to him as he jumped over the barriers.

"Uh right!" Ichigo stood up and followed Shadow towards the demi-hollow.

"What the hell are you doing here, Urahara?!" Rukia questioned Mr. Hat-n-Clogs.

"What?" Urahara smiled sheepishly at the girl as his partner, Tessai took Ichigo's body from the guards.

"Stop it!" Ichigo yelled at Don Kanonji as he and Shadow pushed the actor away from the demi-hollow.

"What's wrong with you kid?" Don Kanonji yelled at them.

"So I guess you can see us too." Shadow said as he glared at the man from behind his mask.

"Of course I can! I'm this century's premiere."

"Wack job that's for sure." Ichigo muttered.

"Oh wait I get it you two are dead but you are big fans of me right?" Don asked them.

Both Ichigo and Shadow's veins popped out, "Don't make me kill you."

"Great don't tell me we are too late." Shadow whined as he turned his attention back to the demi-hollow.

The spirit started to glow and then it suddenly burst leaving not even a trace.

"He's gone." Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yeah mission accomplished baby!" Don yelled fueling the crowd.

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo muttered.

"Ichigo keep your mind over here the spirit isn't gone." Shadow called out to Ichigo as a sword formed in his hand.

"What do you mean? And where did that come from?!" Ichigo asked him.

"What this is my Zanpakuto. When a demi-hollow becomes a hollow its body bursts then reforms into the hollow's body. Dummy there might think demi is finish, but we know better as soul reapers." Shadow explained.

"Look out Ichigo he's above you!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo and Shadow looked up towards the roof of the hospital to find the hollow reforming there.

"Damn." Ichigo muttered.

"Great a froggy." Shadow sighed, "This is a drag."

For a moment there Ichigo thought that Shadow sounded like Shikamaru, but he didn't press on the matter because of the task ahead.

"What is that?" Don asked.

"A Hollow an empty soul that hunts other souls to satisfy its hunger." Shadow explained the creature to him.

"I hope you are ready." Ichigo added.

"Oh I feel it alright." Don started in. "You must be that other spirit's lord and now you want vengeance for his demise."

"Nice try dumb ass." Ichigo and Shadow sighed.

"**Oh the pain! The hunger! I must devour!" **The hollow bellowed.

"Get ready Ichigo." Shadow tightened his gripe on his sword.

"Hold on boys!" Don yelled as he pulled Ichigo and Shadow away from the hollow. "Run! I'll take care of this evil spirit!"

"Damn what do you think you're doing?!" Shadow yelled at Don.

"**I'll devour you!" **The hollow charged for Don only to bite down on Ichigo's sword.

"Hey why didn't you two run?" Don asked.

"Look you should be the one running you idiot." Shadow spat at him.

"Me run? What are you babbling about?" Don asked as the hollow got back up. "Hey aren't you going to help him?"

"Nope I'm just here for back up and to keep you out of Ichigo's way." Shadow smirked as he watched Ichigo take on the hollow.

"Wonderful just as I thought, but he does have his work cut out for him." Urahara commented on Ichigo. "Let's see how he does."

Suddenly the hollow charged at Don. Shadow sighed as he tackled Don out of the way causing the hollow to get his head stuck in the wall.

"A golden opportunity!" Don yelled as he ran towards the hollow.

Ichigo and Shadow sighed as they grabbed on to Don dragging him into the hospital. "Let's go spirit idiot."

"Oh I see, so that's how you plan on fighting this one huh." Urahara smiled as he grabbed onto Rukia's shoulder, "Don't worry about it a hollow of that level won't be a problem for Ichigo and even if it is he has Shadow with him."

"But I uh…" Rukia started to protest.

"Besides it seems this Don Kanonji has a bit of power himself. Why don't we let them handle it?" Urahara pointed out to her.

"Why the heck are we running away for?" Don asked.

"Because I heard some idiot say we should run!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"I know, but I was talking about you boys not me." Ichigo stopped and let go of Don.

"Okay so why should Ichi and I run and leave you here?" Shadow asked him.

"Well because I'm the hero! Do you have any idea what kind of ratings this show brings in?" Don asked him.

"Why should I care I don't watch it." Shadow shrugged.

"I'll tell you why you should. I bring in 25 percent! One in ever four tune in to my show and most of those viewers are children. Those children watch my adventure and their hearts are inspired they see me standing up to evil spirits and learn what true courage is. With all those kids watching me running isn't an option." Don pointed out.

"He's right." Ichigo added.

"You bet I am now let's get out there and crush that spirit." Don started to walk towards the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Ichigo grabbed on to him, "Think you idiot what happens if the audience gets mixed up in it?"

"Ichigo's right that thing goes after people with high spirit energy like us so anyone out there with a spiritual pressure like ours will get attacked." Shadow pointed out.

"There's no way it will go after them or attack us, but we need to fight it in here." Ichigo finished.

"Kid I am amazed that you thought this through in the heat of battle." Don looked at the two in shock.

"Not now he's here." Shadow said listening to the howls echoing in the building.

"**Devour you!"** the hollow yelled at it charged for the trio.

"Let's do this!" Ichigo pulled out his sword only to get it stuck in the wall. "Damn not enough room!"

"Well that's what you get for carrying around an oversized toothpick." Shadow sighed.

"Oversized toothpick?!" Ichigo glared at him.

"Just work on getting your zanpakuto unstuck." Shadow charged at the hollow.

The hollow roared at Shadow then shot a green slime ball at his hands. Shadow tried to shake the slime off but it wasn't coming off.

"What the hell is this stuff?" Shadow asked as the hollow came down upon him.

Shadow jumped out of the way as Ichigo slashed at the hollow only to end up with his hands just like Shadows. The hollow lunged for Ichigo, but Ichigo stabbed him in the shoulder.

"Ichigo pull your blade out of him!" Shadow yelled at the substitute soul reaper.

"I'm trying to do that!" Ichigo yelled back at him as he tugged at his zanpakuto.

The hollow bellowed in pain and stood up fully pulling Ichigo up off the ground.

"Hey hold on a second!" Ichigo yelled at the Hollow as it rammed into the wall.

Ichigo dangled above the ground for a minute as the Hollow climbed out and headed for the roof. Ichigo sword started to come loose as the Hollow jumped into the air.

"Aw man don't you dare!" Ichigo yelled at his sword.

Suddenly Shadow's blade slashed into the hollow's hand. The hollow roared at him as he shot another slime ball at Shadow causing him to fall to the ground.

"Shadow!" Ichigo called out as Shadow hit the ground.

Shadow hit the ground unable to move or get up, "Damn it's all up to you and Don now Ichi."

Ichigo continued to fight the hollow only to be thrown into the railing and hit with another slime ball. The hollow charged at Ichigo only to be stopped by Don's staff.

"You okay kid?" Don asked Ichigo.

"Kanonji get out of here you can't handle him!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"No I know my own strength and the difference between mine and my enemy's. You've made quite the impression on me today kid. What ya say we be friends?" Don asked him.

"No that's alright really."

"Kanonji's attack cannonball!" Don sent a small ball of energy to free Ichigo as his staff broke.

Ichigo smashed the Hollow into the railing and sliced his masked in half.

"That was amazing kid!" Don yelled.

"Don't get too happy." Ichigo told him.

"Why not kid you just defeated that monster." Don questioned him as the hollow's body started to disappear leaving the man Don "helped" earlier, "Huh what the?"

"He became a hollow by the hole in his chest." Ichigo explained.

"So then I created that monster?" Don fell to his knees, "I'm so ashamed of myself."

"Hey come what are you crying for hero let's go." Ichigo asked him. "Everyone's waiting."

Don got up and looked down at the crowd, "What are you waiting for?" Ichigo asked him.

"Mission accomplished! Bohahaha!" Don yelled out to the crowd.


	12. Burst of Power

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Burst of Powers**

A few more weeks had passed since Ichigo's battle with Grand Fisher and Neji found himself on guard duty with Ichigo. He found it quite funny when Uryu, Ichigo's schoolmate revealed himself.

"Arrogant Quincy." Neji muttered, as Uryu seemed to have snapped something in half.

Suddenly something hit him. "A Quincy hollow bait?!"

Neji knew this was going to be bad as he struggled with his inner hollow. If he lost grip on his inner hollow then there was a good possibility that the other Vizards did as well. He finally regained control as he rushed inside the Vizards base.

"Neji-kun what's going on out there? Explain why my head hurts so bad right now." Mashiro said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Mashiro stop that unless you want to rub it raw." Neji told her. "Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine." Shinji answered him, as all the Vizards seemed to be recovering.

"That wasn't normal. What happened?" Rose asked.

"An over powered Quincy hollow bait." Neji answered as he came back in a different outfit.

"Going out there are we?" Shinji asked him as Neji placed a mask over his face.

"What do you think? There's a sea of Hollows out there and who knows how many people Ichigo's reiatsu have effected." Neji commented as he shunpo out of the base.

Neji sighed, as he seemed to pull his zanpakuto out of thin air. He looked up at the sky finding a small crack forming.

"Damn, that bait attracted a Menos. I have to find Shikamaru fast." Neji muttered as he worked his way towards Karakura high.

Meanwhile, Keigo and Muzuiro were also feeling the effects of the hollow bait as hollows surrounded them.

"This doesn't seem fair, Muzuiro. If we pull out our Zanpakutos we risk being discovered, but if we don't we are dead men." Keigo sighed as his eye returned to normal.

"Well do you have a plan, Keigo?" Muzuiro asked him as he stood up.

"Not a clue. Wait a minute! Was that Chad's reiatsu just now?" Keigo asked as a strong reiatsu burst.

"I do believe it was but that doesn't make any sense." Muzuiro answered as Keigo pulled out his Zanpakuto.

"Let's fight our way to Urahara's shop I have a feeling this is going to become a back up plan. And we might get a trip home out of this." Keigo smirked as he attacked the hollows.

"You just want to see Rangiku again don't you?" Muzuiro shook his head at his friend as he too pulled out his Zanpakuto.

Neji watched as Kisuke and Tessai carried of Sado as Ichigo's black haired sister ran home. "A back up plan, smart. Plus I figured this could have triggered Ichigo's friends to develop their own abilities.

"**All it takes is one soul reaper to spot Rukia for it to be all over and Azien wins!" **Neji's inner hollow laughed. **"Are we going to have some fun, Partner?"**

'_No you are not going to have any fun, because you are going to stay down. Now if you don't mind we need to find Shikamaru.' _Neji answered his inner hollow as he left the park.

Suddenly a group of hollow rushed for him.

Neji smirked, "Bring it on Hollow Scum!"

As Neji fought the hollows a flash of black and red headed towards him. Like him, the figure was clothed in a black jumpsuit with a brown belt for her Zanpakuto sheath and black gloves. Her red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a fox like mask covered her face.

Neji sighed at her, "Rika what do you think you are doing?"

"Helping you guys out." Rika told him as she killed off another hollow. "Keigo and Muzuiro are heading to Kisuke's shop where Chad is at. We need to get to the school for Tatsuki, Orihime, and Shikamaru are there."

"I know!" Neji told her as he kicked a hollow off of him. "Those idiots think they are going to get a ticket home out of this and I'm going to kill them before that happens."

"Neji leave those hollows and come on!" Rika yelled at him as she headed closer to the school.

The two made it to the school grounds to find the Hollow attacking Tatsuki.

"That girl being controlled is that Tatsuki?" Neji asked Rika.

"Yeah and the one she's attacking is Orihime." Rika told him.

Neji sighed. "I'm going down there."

"Wait Neji, I can sense Orihime's reiatsu and it's about to burst." Rika told him as she put her hand out to stop him.


	13. the Princess and the Dragon 1

**Two Hearts, New Soul: The Princess and The Dragon part 1**

"What Tatsuki said was wrong. Who ever hurts her will answer to me!" Orihime yelled at the hollow as six fairies flew around her.

"What the hell are those things?" Shikamaru asked as he joined Neji and Rika on the roof.

"I'm not sure, but Orihime's reiatsu just burst." Rika told him. "Could her reiatsu been affected by Ichigo?"

"I believe it has been. By the way how are you holding up, Shikamaru?" Neji answered her.

"I'm peachy." Shikamaru answered in a grouchy tone.

"**Oh and are those six things flying around suppose to be your weapon?" **the hollow asked her.

"Who are you guys?" Orihime asked the six fairies.

"Hi there, Orihime!" One landed on her shoulder, "We are your Shun Shun Rikka. We are your power."

"Wow, can everyone see you guys?" Orihime asked.

"She doesn't understand." Neji commented.

"Baka did you understand what happened to you the first time you Hollowfied?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Good point." Neji shrugged his shoulders.

"Nobody but people like Ichigo can see us." The fairy answered her.

"People like Ichigo?" Orihime questioned the fairy.

"Yep like Ichigo after all it was because of Ichigo that we were born." The fairy told her as another fairy kicked her.

"This isn't the time for your easy going introductions!" The male fairy told the other one.

"Ow that hurt, Tsubaki."

"Well at least we know that the one with attitude is Tsubaki." Rika commented.

"I believe he is Orihime's attacker." Neji pointed out.

"It's not necessary for you to know what we are and where we came from. What you need to know is how to use us." Tsubaki told Orihime.

"That's right!" Three more flew in her face. "Our power is to create a shield that rejects things from harming you and those you wish to protect. To use us you need to say our incantation."

"Incantation?" Orihime looked confused.

"Here it comes!" Tsubaki pointed out the hollow.

"Right!" The three fairies flew towards the advancing hollow.

"Just stay calm, Orihime." The first fairy spoke to the orange haired girl. "You need to say their incantation so repeat after me. Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily."

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily…" Orihime repeated their names.

"Santen kesshun, I reject!"

"Santen kesshun, I reject!" Orihime yelled as the three formed an orange triangle shield in front of her.

"Now it's our turn!" The first fairy told her as the last one flew up. "We have the ability to create a shield and repel damage within that shield. Now Orihime repeat our incantation. I'm Shun'o and she's Ayame."

"Shun'o, Ayame…" Orihime repeated their names.

"Souten Keshun, I reject!" Shun'o said.

"Souten Keshun, I reject!" Orihime yelled a bit louder than the last time.

The two formed a shield around Tatsuki and started to heal her wounds.

"Oh Tatsuki." Orihime started to get teary eyed.

"This is no time to be crying, Woman!" Tsubaki yelled at her. "Finally it's my turn. I create a shield rejecting both sides. In short I create a shield that slices the enemy. Now say it woman, I'm Tsubaki."

"Tsubaki…"

"Koten Zanshun, I reject!"

"Koten Zanshun, I reject! I reject!" Orihime yelled as Tsubaki flew towards the hollow.

The hollow was sliced in two. "I did it!" Orihime yelled as she collapsed.

"Orihime?!" Shun'o called out to her. "Oh my, I guess using all of us at once was too much for her."

The six flew up into the air, "You did well Orihime. Till next time." Shun'o said the girl as they returned into her flower hairpins.

"Interesting." Neji commented at what the four had just watched. "Her abilities are similar to Hachi's shields."

Rika sighed as she looked up at the crack in the sky. "I have a bad feeling."

"Hey are you coming, Ri?" Shikamaru yelled at her snapping her out of her thoughts as he and Neji jumped down from their hiding place.

"Yeah." Rika answered as she looked to find them gone, "Hey!"

Neji bent down to check on Orihime as Rika joined them. Rika gasped at Tatsuki. Orihime's healing shield didn't just heal Tatsuki, it seemed to have repaired her clothes and removed any trace of blood or slime from the hollow's seeds.

'_That wasn't a healing shield. It's something much more powerful and dangerous in the wrong hands. A time/space reversal shield.'_ Rika thought as Neji shifted.

Neji and Shikamaru suddenly turned towards Tatsuki as she groaned. Her eyes flashed open and she bolted up.

"Orihime!" She yelled looking around for Orihime.

"Relax your orange haired friend is fine." Neji told her.

"What?! Who are you and what happened to that monster?" Tasuki demanded, "Also what happened to Orihime?! Shikamaru what's going on?!"

"Calm down, Tatsuki." Shikamaru finally spoke up causing Tatsuki's eyes to widen.

"What is up with your eye?!" Tatsuki stared at Shikamaru's right eye, which was now black with a yellow iris.

"Don't worry about it." Shikamaru didn't wish for her to know the truth. "How are you feeling?"

"I guess I couldn't protect Orihime after all." Tatsuki sighed looking at the ground.

"Don't sell yourself out just yet." Neji told her.

"**I smell the blood of something good! Oh and soul reapers! I love soul reapers!" **Another hollow appeared.

"Fox, get Tatsuki out of here!" Neji yelled at the red head masked girl.

"Come on Tatsuki we have to let those three take care of the hollow!" Rika yelled as she grabbed onto Tatsuki's arm and started to run away.

The two girls were stopped by another Hollow. They turned to go a different way only to realize that Hollows surrounded them.

"Now what do we do?" Tatsuki asked.

"Fight the best we can." Rika sighed, "Tatsuki stay behind me. Ye lord! Mask of flesh and blood, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado 31 Shakkaho!"

Tatsuki gasped as a fireball shot out from Rika's palm at one of the Hollows. It hit the Hollow right in the middle of his head. It bellowed in pain as Rika shot two more Shakkaho at it destroying it.

"Shoot." Rika muttered, "Neji! I don't have enough fire power here to keep these Hollows back!"

"What the hell do you want me to do about it?!" Neji yelled at her as he pushed back a hollow.


	14. The Princess and the Dragon 2

**Two Hearts, New Soul: The Princess and The Dragon part 2**

Tatsuki kicked another Hollow back away from her and "Fox" as Rika blasted him with four shakkahos. Despite their efforts they couldn't escape and were losing badly.

"Fox there is no way that we are going to get out of here!" Tatsuki yelled at the red head.

"Tatsuki you might want to run far away from here the first chance you get." Rika told the girl as she watched the boys jump back to join them.

"**I'm going to eat all of you slowly enjoying every moment of it!"** It was a huge snake like hollow.

"Orihime's brother looked like that back on that night." Tatsuki whispered.

Shikamaru sighed for she was right this Hollow is very similar to him, but this one is stronger than Sora was.

"Neji, Shikamaru!" Rika called out to the two vizards, "We have no choice here ether we release our Zanpakutos or die here."

"Damn Fox is right. Neji I'm doing all I can to keep my hollow down." Shikamaru sighed, "If I release my Zanpakuto I will loose control of him."

"I already knew that." Neji calmly told him, "Fox, we have no choice in the matter. You are the only one who can use your released Zanpakuto."

"I understand." Rika smirked as she walked between Neji and Shikamaru. "Let's do this."

Rika pulled out the sword at her side. There was a sudden burst of energy from Rika as the sword was freed from it sheath. Tatsuki looked in awe at Rika and the sword.

This Rika looked over at the hollow. "This ends right here and now hollow scum! Dance upon the wind, attack within the shadows, Kistune!"

Tatsuki watched the four fight the hollows feeling powerless. Sure she could attack them, but what good does her punches and kicks next to the cutting power of a sword? Tatsuki did however figure out a thing or two about each one of their swords.

'_Fox's sword seems to be able to control different elements with each tail she releases. Neji's seems to release small bursts of energy into his enemy, and Shikamaru's seems to be stronger in the shadows so it must be able to control shadows once it is released.' _Tatsuki thought.

Suddenly Neji's soul pager started to ring, "Great who the hell is calling me at a time like this?!" Neji yelled as he pulled the phone out, "What?!"

"_It's me."_

"Shinji?! Why the heck are you calling me?!!" Neji asked him.

"_Are ya finished yet?" _

"We're busy at the moment. What do you need?" Neji yelled at him as he slashed at another hollow.

"_Well just so ya know there's a Menos comin' and ya might want to get out of there before the stealth force shows up."_

"Thanks for the heads up." Neji growled at him as he hung up, "Fox, Shikamaru we have a problem. That bait called a Menos!"

"Neji we can't just leave Tatsuki here alone!" Fox yelled at him.

"I know that, but what more can we do?" Neji sighed. "Alright Shikamaru and Fox you stay here with Tatsuki, while I go check out this Menos."

"Fine." Shikamaru sighed.

Just as Neji left the snake like hollow returned with a friend. Shikamaru quickly went to work on the snake hollow while Rika fought the tiger like hollow that the snake hollow brought with him. The tiger hollow swatted Rika's zanpakuto away from her.

"Dang it. Hado 31 Shakkaho!" Rika yelled attacking the hollow.

The fireball didn't affect the hollow as he plunged his claws into her stomach.

"Fox!" Tatsuki yelled rushing towards her fallen ally.

Shikamaru had just defeated the snake hollow when he saw that Rika was down and the tiger hollow going after Tatsuki. He didn't have anytime to think as he ran placing himself between the Hollow and Tatsuki. The hollow dug its claws deep into Shikamaru's back.

"Get out of here Tatsuki." Shikamaru told her to run as he fell to the ground in pain.

Tatsuki started to cry as the Hollow pawed Shikamaru over onto his back. _'Why can't I protect any of them?! I failed to protect Orihime, and Shikamaru! I'm useless!' _Tatsuki thought as she spotted Shikamaru's sword.

She pushed back the tears as she stood up. Tatsuki picked up Shikamaru's zanpakuto and called out to the hollow, "Hey kitty! Ya want someone to play with then come and get me!"

The hollow laughed at Tatsuki as she tried to swing Shikamaru's zanpakuto, "Damn I didn't think this would be so heavy."

"Tatsuki…" Tatsuki looked over at Shikamaru. "Don't try fighting with my Zanpakuto. It will be too heavy for anyone other than me, but if you can plunge the blade into your heart."

"Are you nuts?! That will kill me!" Tatsuki yelled at him.

"That's not a normal sword. If you stab your heart with it, part of my power will transfer to you, so you can fight this hollow." Shikamaru explained as Tatsuki pointed the sword for her heart.

"You better be right about this otherwise I will hunt you down in the after life." Tatsuki threaten him as she plunged the sword into her chest.

A bright light burst from Tatsuki and the sword. Shikamaru's Zanpakuto fell to the ground, as Tatsuki stood before the hollow in a standard Shihakusho. A normal size taichi was strapped to the back of her waist. Tatsuki pulled out the sword and charged at the hollow. She sliced off the hollow's front paws first.

"Attack its mask that's the only way to defeat a hollow." Shikamaru told her.

Tatsuki jumped into the air and plunged her blade into the middle of the Hollow's mask. Tatsuki fell to one knees exhausted as the hollow vanished. Tatsuki returned to her school uniform as she passed out.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki, but I don't know what that exactly did to you." Shikamaru said to the girl as he picked up her and his zanpakuto. "Let's go." He looked over at Rika as she was getting up.

Tatsuki awoke in a room, which she had never been in. She looked around to find Keigo, Muzuiro, Chad, Rika and Orihime with her. Orihime seemed to be talking with Chad and Rika as Keigo just stared at the wall while Muzuiro seemed to still be out of it. Orihime turned towards her.

"Oh Tasuki I'm so glad you are alright!" Orihime told Tatsuki as she hugged her.

"I'm fine Orihime." Tatsuki told the girl as she noticed a sword sitting on Keigo's lap, "What's with the sword Keigo?"

"I don't really know. These weird masked monsters surround Muzuiro and me. All I remember was trying to run away, and then I had this in my hand attacking the monsters and then I was here." Keigo told her as Muzuiro opened up his eyes. "Where are we anyway?"

"Well you are in my shop." The group turned to the source of the voice, which was a man who wore a hat and clogs.

After the ten minutes it took Urahara to explain what happened to them, Orihime looked puzzled, Chad looked normal, Muzuiro and Keigo both looked scared, and both Tatsuki and Rika were ticked.

"We are just suppose to believe all of this happened all because Ichigo was attacked by one of those Hollow monsters out there about a month ago and Rukia gave him her Soul Reaper powers so he could protect us?" Tatsuki asked him.

"Tatsuki's right this is all a bit hard to believe." Muzuiro added.

"You deny then that you were all attacked by masked monsters? That you all defeated those monsters with powers that no normal human could possess? Do you deny the fear and pain you felt earlier?" Urahara asked them.

"Erm well no, but…" Tatsuki started to answer as two masked figures entered the room on of which Tatsuki recognized as Neji. "Hey you're the one from earlier with the masked girl named Fox!"

"Ah, it's good to see that all of you are alright." Neji nodded his head at Tatsuki. "I am Neji and this is my partner Shadow."

"Do not worry about what's happened to you. It isn't something bad. The question is, what will happen now?" Shadow told them. "The choice is up to you. Whether you choose to step through that open door or close it is ultimately up to you. And if you choose to, you could look through that open doorway and still close it."

"Please follow me now so you can watch and take a look at the world that is through your open door and the enemies that await you there." Neji told them to follow him as they all left the shop.


	15. The Awaking Threat

**Two Hearts, New Soul: The Awaking Threat**

"Alright Uryu you want to fight then you can fight me one on one or not at all!" Ichigo yelled at the Quincy as he sliced a hollow in half.

"Ichigo wait!" Kon yelled. "Look up at the sky!"

"What the hell?!" Ichigo asked as he looked at the crack in the sky.

"The hollows seem to be heading for that crack." Uryu pointed out.

"They're gathering." The four turned around to find two masked men standing behind them.

"Where have you been, Shadow?" Rukia asked him.

"Fighting these Hollows that someone called to gather here, and protecting your little group of friends." The masked man answered her as he glared at the Quincy.

"Who exactly are you?" Uryu asked.

"We are…" The second masked man started, "Well let's just say we are protectors."

"Yeah what the hell are you protecting?!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"The future if you must know." Shadow told him bluntly. "Now stop this foolish game."

At those words Uryu ran off towards the hollows.

"Hey where are you going?" Ichigo yelled after him. "There's too many."

"Who is afraid now Ichigo Kurosaki?" Uryu egged, "I told you before I am the winner. I am Uryu Ishida the last of the Quincies!"

"Is he really the last one?" Ichigo asked as the hollows attacked Uryu.

"It was thought that they were all gone 200 years ago." Rukia told him.

"Yeah the Soul Society has the same answer for everything that threatens them. Kill them." Neji growled.

"If you hate the soul reapers so much then why have an interest in Ichigo?!" Rukia yelled at him.

"This has so much more to do with everything than you realize Miss Kuchiki. For once at least with the Quincies my comrades and I agreed with the Soul Society to a point, but at the same time we agreed with one Quincy. And for that one Quincy, I hope you can work this out with Uryu, Ichigo Kurosaki." Shadow explained as Ichigo ran off.

"Ichigo wait!" Rukia yelled after him. "Damn he is so reckless!"

"Just like his father." Neji laughed.

"What was that?" Rukia looked at him.

"Nothing at all. Shouldn't you be following him?" Neji pointed off towards where Ichigo ran off.

"Wait where's Shadow?" Rukia asked Light.

"He followed Ichigo and the Quincy boy." Neji told her as he walked away. "Don't worry so much Miss Kuchiki, Urahara will be on the battlefield soon. And I will try to keep those stupid stealth force members away from you and Kurosaki."

Rukia found Ichigo and Uryu fighting back to back in the park surrounded completely by hollows.

"Look Uryu this is the only way besides you aren't the only one who wants to defeat hollows." Ichigo commented as he gripped his sword tighter.

"Why?" Uryu asked.

"My mother was killed by a hollow." Ichigo answered as he took out another hollow. "I just don't want to look at sad faces! That's why I want to protect everyone!"

"And my story was too long, but I understand completely." Uryu nodded his head as he attacked the hollows.

"Good, I'll make you pay for this later!" Ichigo yelled at Uryu as he started attacking the hollows again.

"By all means assuming you survived this." Uryu added.

"Wait Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she pointed to the sky. "It's a Menos Grande."

"I'm busy right now Rukia!" Ichigo yelled at her as he and Uryu continued to deal with the hollows around them.

Suddenly the hollows were blasted away. Ichigo, Uryu, and Rukia looked to find a young black pigtailed girl standing there with a multi barrel gun.

"Hello." She bowed.

"Sorry we are late Ichigo and Miss Kuchiki."

"Hat-n-clogs, what the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo yelled and pointed at the man.

"What does it look like?" Urahara asked. "We've come to rescue you from these hollows."

"We'll take out these small fries for you while you and Quincy boy there handle the Menos." Ichigo smirked as Shadow finally joined the battle.

"I was wondering when you would join the battle, Shadow." Ichigo finally greeted Shadow.

"Yeah, yeah just get to work and stop fooling around." Shadow sighed.

"That thing is huge." Uryu commented on Menos.

"Yeah so it's not your average garden hollow. We are just going to have to chop a little more." Ichigo smirked.

"Chop?" Uryu questioned.

"Together we can do it! Let's go Uryu!" Ichigo yelled as he charged for the Menos.

"Ichigo wait!" Uryu ran after him. "Don't be stupid."

"Ichigo stop! You two can't handle a Menos Grande alone!" Rukia ran after them only to be stopped by Urahara.

"Urahara are you trying to get Ichigo and Uryu killed?!" Rukia asked him.

"Of course not. Just watch there is a method to my madness." Urahara told Rukia as he binds her with a kido spell. "This is a battle that must be fought."

Ichigo ran and attacked at the Menos' foot only to be kicked back.

"I told you that would happen." Uryu commented to Ichigo as he fired an arrow at the Menos. "So Ichigo can you get up?"

"Sure good as new." Ichigo got up with blood trickling out of his forehead.

"That was the dumbest charge I've ever seen!" Uryu yelled at Ichigo. "What were you thinking?! Did you think that that would actually work?"

"Huh, well I figured that if I just kept chopping away at him like a giant tree I would eventually bring him down to the point where I could whack him on the head." Ichigo explained.

"I can't believe you are acting like this is some little kid's game." Uryu sighed as he grabbed on to Ichigo's zanpakuto causing his bow to grow. "What the? There's power flowing from Ichigo in to me."

"Let's see what will I try next?" Ichigo muttered to himself as he looked at the Menos.

"Ichigo look!" Uryu called out to him.

"What the?! How did your bow get so big?" Ichigo asked.

"Just shut up and listen!" Uryu yelled at him.

Meanwhile, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, Rika, Muzuiro, and Keigo watched Ichigo and Uryu fight the Menos.

"What the hell is going on here?" Rika and Tatsuki asked.

"Urahara told us to stay here and watch." Chad told them.

"Yeah does he mean for us to watch so that when the time is right we will be able to choose the path we will walk?" Orihime asked as she thought about what has happened to her. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"Hey how come Ichigo's sword is bigger than mine?" Keigo whined as they continued to watch.

Back on the battlefield Uryu had Ichigo's sword tied to his head. "Okay now we are ready for battle!"

"Are you serious? This won't work." Ichigo sighed as he let go of his sword.

"Just shut up and release your spiritual pressure that way I can create a large arrow and fire it at that thing." Uryu yelled.

"Okay how do I do that?" Ichigo asked.

"You mean to tell me you don't know how to release your spirit energy?!" Uryu yelled at him.

"Hey you two this is not the time to be arguing over something trivial. That Menos is preparing to use a cero or a doom blast. You need to stop it before it can release that cero otherwise you can say good-bye to Karakura!" Shadow yelled at them.

"Ichigo this will work, so just grab the sword and let's do this." Uryu said to Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed his sword and charged for the Menos, "Hey I mean let's do this together!"

They watched as Ichigo blocked the cero with his sword. Shadow looked over at Kisuke to see him smirk.

"I think it's time." Kisuke commented as Ichigo pushed the cero back.

A blast of white energy shot from Ichigo's blade slicing at the Menos.

"I don't believe it Menos is retreating." Uryu commented as Shadow shook his head.

'_That burst of power just now was like Kisuke's Kurnai blast.' _Shadow thought.

"I win!" Ichigo yelled as the Menos retreated. "Well nothing to say Uryu? I just cleaned up your mess and saved your butt. You could at least say thank you or something." Ichigo asked as he fell to the ground. "That's weird I can't move."

"What's going on?!" Uryu asked.

"Ichigo released most of his reiatsu at once, so his Zanpakuto is starting to break down." Shadow explained as Uryu ran and stepped on Ichigo's sword.

"I've got to endure the pain and stabilize Ichigo's spiritual pressure." Uryu said as he started shooting arrows into the air.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked him.

"What does it look like? So just shut up." Uryu yelled at him.

"But your arm?"

"Shut up! I'm going to save your life so I can have someone to pummel in the future." Uryu yelled at Ichigo as Ichigo's sword returned to normal.

"How am I suppose to beat up that guy he's just so pathetic." Ichigo muttered.

"Well there's hope for the Quincy boy after all." Shadow commented as he left.





Just a little note: I did go ahead and named Kisuke's resolve attack because it doesn't get named in the manga and I thought it need a name. Please continue to read and review!


	16. Reunion

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Reunion**

Sasuke sighed as he looked at the pictures taken during the Menos Grande attack on the world of the living. There was a muffled knock at the door.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto smirked as he and Kimiko entered the room. "What ya want to talk about?"

"You remember my mission to Karakura?" Sasuke asked them.

"Yeah what about it?" Kimiko cocked an eyebrow up at him.

"Take a look at these." Sasuke tossed over the pictures of the Menos attack.

Kimiko studied the pictures for a minute or two before her eyes widen at the sight of one of the pictures. Much to Kimiko's disbelief there in plain daylight was her former captain, Kisuke Urahara, and the former kido captain along with three masked figures who seemed to have Zanpakutos, one orange haired soul reaper that could have passed as Kaien's twin, and Rukia Kuchiki.

"No it can't be…" Kimiko whispered as she looked up at Sasuke. "When did these get here?"

"A few hours ago." Sasuke sighed. "Central 46 have yet to come to a conclusion about it yet."

"So what's up with Rukia being in a gigai with all those hollows around?"

"Do you ever listen, loser? I told you from my mission that I found Rukia in a gigai and a unknown Soul Reaper performing Rukia's duties." Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto.

"Oh yeah ya did." Naruto chuckled.

"So now what?" Kimiko asked.

"We wait." Lee told her as he entered the room. "Sasuke you better gear up. You're heading out with Captain Kuchiki to retrieve Rukia."

Meanwhile, in Karakura town, Uryu was just arriving at school right before lunch with his hands and arms wrapped up in bandages.

"You shouldn't worry about his injures they aren't your fault." Rukia whispered to Ichigo.

"Who said I was worrying about him?" Ichigo shot back at her at the sound of Shikamaru's snickering.

"You know come to think about it." Keigo started.

"I was wondering what the smoke was coming from." Shikamaru commented making Ichigo and Rukia snicker.

"I saw Uryu talking to himself in the park yesterday. There was also a really cool man dressed in black with a mask on there and a fuzzy figure that could have been you Ichigo." Keigo continued glaring at Shikamaru.

"A fuzzy figure? Yeah right Keigo you must be taking one too many hits in the head from me and Ichigo." Shikamaru laughed it off.

"That's weird both Tatsuki and Orihime have been real quite this morning and well its normal for Chad. Not to mention that Keigo and Muzuiro aren't acting quite normal ether." Rukia commented as everyone started to leave for lunch.

"I wouldn't worry about it Rukia." Shikamaru started as Tatsuki walked up to them.

"Um…" Tatsuki started to talk as her eyes darted between Shikamaru and the floor, "Do you have sometime for us to, you know, talk alone?" she asked him causing him to blush.

"Uh sure, Tatsuki." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders at Ichigo, Chad, Muzuiro, Rika, and Keigo.

"Man, Shikamaru's a lucky dog after all Tatsuki's not the easiest of girls to tag." Mizuiro commented as the two left.

Just outside of Kisuke's shop stood Jinta and Ururu sweeping up the front of the shop. A black cat stopped in front of them and started to play with Ururu's broom. She stuck her head inside of the shop.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Kisuke, but there is a black cat outside that doesn't want to leave." Ururu informed them about the cat.

"Hm?" Kisuke and Tessai came outside, "Well if it isn't Yoruichi! So you are back!"

Jinta, Ururu, and Tessai watched as Kisuke picked up the cat and hugged it.

"Okay what is with the cat and Boss?" Jinta asked.

"That cat is Yoruichi. The boss's only relative." Tessai explained.

"That's just pitiful if the boss's only relative is a cat." Jinta sighed as man walked up behind the boy.

"I don't see how that is pitiful?" Jinta jumped at the sound of the voice. "Uh, Mr. Neji how long where you standing there?"

"Not very long at all." Neji smirked as he walked passed the two kids as Tessai pushed them inside.

"Well its not every day that I get the pleasure of your company Neji Hyuga." Kisuke put Yoruichi down as his smile faded. "Well do you want to talk about it right now or go in and have some tea?"

"Yes I am curious as to why you are here Neji." Yoruichi added.

"I figured that you two would have figure that out by now." Neji bluntly stated as he closed his white eyes, "They are already here and searching the city for Rukia."

"Oh, that is why you are here." Kisuke frowned.

"I will not interfere with the soul reapers, but I will also not about stop Shikamaru from acting." Neji sighed.

"So he plans to keep his word?" Yoruichi asked him.

"Yeah. Shikamaru's funny like that." Neji smirked looking up at the sunset sky. "Rukia will run off not wanting to get Ichigo killed, but…" Neji turned back to Kisuke, "We need to let him fight this one battle for her."

"So you guess that Shikamaru's power won't be enough." Kisuke questioned him.

"Not against Byakuya Kuchiki." Neji answered as Kisuke's and Yoruichi's eyes widen.

Kurosaki's home

"Ichigo are you taking leftovers to your room again?" Izuru ask.

"Yeah for my midnight snack." Ichigo sighed.

"You better not have Shikamaru up there or something." She huffed as Ichigo walked up stairs.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo knocked on his closet door. "I brought you some dinner if you want it."

Ichigo sighed as he looked into his empty closet, "Now where did she run off to now?"

Rukia ran from Ichigo's house trying to put Ichigo as far behind her as she could before the soul reapers found her. Little did she know that three soul reapers had already found her and were following her.

"Rukia Kuchiki we found you." The red hair soul reaper smirked as he took off his glasses.

"If you can't capture her then kill her." Sasuke closed his eyes at the sound of the captain's voice. "I hope you won't fail at this time to apprehend her again Uchiha."

"You have nothing to worry about Captain Kuchiki. I will not fail this time after all there will be no hollow to interfere." Sasuke bluntly reassured him.

Rukia continued to run deep in her thoughts about lunch. _'Love, friendship these are emotions that a soul reaper doesn't need, but I can't ignore the fact that I do have feelings for Ichigo. Have I really been here too long? Have I really gotten attached to this world?'_

"Well, well looks like you knew we where coming." Rukia stopped and turned around at the sound of her childhood friend's voice. "Just look at yourself, Rukia. You were so deep in thought about this world you didn't even notice that we were behind you this whole time."

"Renji?" Rukia looked up at him in disbelief as he pulled out his zanpakuto.

"What a shame Rukia." Renji shook his head as he attacked her.

Sasuke glanced over at Byakuya, who just nodded his head at him.

"Let's go Rukia." Renji went to grab Rukia's wrist as Sasuke joined him.

"Call him, Rukia." Sasuke bluntly ordered her.

"We have Rukia, Sasuke. What more do you want?" Renji asked him.

"Think Renji we can not allow this fake soul reaper to roam around freely." Sasuke pointed out.

"I guess you're right, so call the human who has your powers Rukia." Renji ordered her.

"But I thought you were on his side Sasuke?!" Rukia questioned him.

"My loyalties are to the Soul Society not some fake soul reaper." Sasuke bluntly answered as Byakuya flash stepped behind Rukia. "You should do yourself some help and wipe off that foolish human expression off your face. After all you are the well educated sister of Byakuya Kuchiki are you not?"

Rukia gasped as she looked up at her brother. "Bro-ther?"

"Rukia you disappoint me." Byakuya told her as Renji slashed at her again.

"Our orders are you kill this fake soul reaper and capture you Rukia so call on him." Renji told her. "Don't even think about protecting him after all I only let you escape the full force of those two attacks."

Suddenly an arrow of energy passed by Renji's head, "Attacking an unarmed woman with such a weapon is not a pleasant scene to walk in on. I dislike it almost as much as I dislike your kind."

"And you would be?" Sasuke asked him.

"Only a classmate of Rukia's." the newcomer answered as he pushed up his glasses, "One who happens to hate soul reapers."

"Why are you here Uryu?" Rukia asked him as Sasuke started to draw his sword.

"This was purely a chance of fate that I ran into you here Rukia." Uryu smirked. "I was on a thread run to Sunflower tailor." Uryu held up his small bag as Renji slashed at it.

"Cut the crap and answer Sasuke's question four eyes." Renji growled at him.

"Let him be Renji!" Rukia pleaded. "He has nothing to do with this."

"It doesn't matter Renji." Sasuke started. "I can already tell that he has nothing to do with Rukia."

"Don't start to go soft on us Uchiha after all that is what got you into this mess isn't it?" Renji barked at him.

Meanwhile Ichigo was just now finding Kon duck taped to the back of his toilet. Ichigo sat on his floor as Kon thanked him for saving him wishing he hadn't. Ichigo sprayed Kon with air freshener.

"What the hell was that for?!" Kon asked him.

"You smelled bad. Why were you taped up back there anyway?" Ichigo asked him.

"Don't tell me you haven't found it?!" Kon yelled at him. "Rukia left you a note! Right there on your desk!"

"What the heck is this about?" Ichigo asked as he picked up the note.

"She left us! Oh Rukia! Why?" Kon started to cry.

"What the hell? Have fun decoding?" Ichigo looked at the letter and Rukia's drawing, "And is that her best effort at a raccoon? Oh I get it. Let's see, I have to leave. Do not look for me or worry. Burn this letter after you read it. And if you can go into hiding. But this still doesn't explain why she left."

"Something bad must have happen!" Kon cried, "After all she told us to burn the letter after we read it. Oh she must have been in big trouble with the Soul Society after that first soul reaper found her and now she could die and she left to protect us! No Rukia will d…"

"That's enough Kon. Crying over her letter won't do us any good and we don't even know if that's the reason, but I will go after her." Ichigo told him.

"Okay so how are you going to become a soul reaper?" Kon asked him.

"Well with that glove thingy of Rukia's." Ichigo answered.

"But Rukia took that with her." Kon pointed out.

"Then we are just going to have to use you." Ichigo reached for Kon. "So cough it up."

"No way!" Kon ran out of Ichigo's reach.

"Damn it Kon we don't have time for this!" Ichigo yelled as he chased the stuffed lion.

"Good Evening Mr. Kurosaki! Looks like you are in a predicament here." Ichigo turned towards his window to find Kisuke sitting in it.

"Hat-n-Clogs what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked him.

"Seems to me like you need my help." Kisuke smirked at him, "Don't worry this one will be free after all Miss Kuchiki is one of my best customer." Kisuke poked Ichigo with his cane.

Back with Rukia and Uryu, Renji was showing off his new power against Uryu.

"Like I told you I was going to kill you, but before I do remember this the man that killed you is Renji Abarai!" Renji slashed down just as a red ball of energy flew towards him. "Huh what the hell?! Who are you?"

Rukia looked up to find Shadow. "Renji Abarai was it? I don't believe I know you."

"And you would be?" Renji cocked his head at the masked newcomer.

"I have no name. I just go by Shadow." Shadow answered as Ichigo joined the fray.

"And I am Ichigo Kurosaki the one who is going to defeat you, remember that." Ichigo added.

"What the an orange haired soul reaper?!" Renji looked at him. "And what is that?! An over sized zanpakuto?"

"Oh this?" Ichigo pulled his sword up onto his shoulder. "Yeah I guess it is kinda big after all I only had Rukia's and Shadow's to go by."

"You idiots why did you come?!" Rukia yelled at the two newcomers. "I told you to hide not come after me."

"Why in the world are you here Ichi?" Shadow looked at him.

"I'm here to save Rukia. What's it look like?" Ichigo looked up at him.

"So you are the human who took Rukia's powers." Renji walked towards Ichigo.

"Maybe I am?" Ichigo asked him.

"You're dead!" Renji attacked him.

"Hold on Ichigo!" Shadow yelled as Ichigo and Renji engaged in battle, "Damn he never listens. So I guess it's you versus me, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes widen at the sound of his name coming out of Shadow, "How the hell did you know my name? I never gave you my name during our last encounter."

Shadow smirked behind his mask, "Let's just say we were once, well how can I put it, acquaintances years ago. Not that I like familiarizing myself with traitors and murders, but what can I do. They always say there's something wrong with the noble clans."

"Who the hell are you, Shadow?" Sasuke asked him.

"Someone who knows you." Shadow laughed. "And the Soul Society you server."

"Shadow was it?" Byakuya finally decided to question Shadow.

"Hm?" Shadow looked up at Byakuya.

"You talk as if you are a soul reaper, but you fight as if you have a deep hatred for us. You lurk in the shadows as to watch the world waiting to attack at the right moment. I ask you this where to your loyalties lie right now?" Byakuya asked him.

"Why should my loyalties matter to you, Byakuya Kuchiki?" Shadow bluntly answered, "Now if you don't mind I do believe Sasuke and I have a fight to be getting to even though this is a drag."

"Ah just as I thought. Uchiha be quick about this battle." Byakuya's eyes widen ever so slightly at Shadow's answer.

Just then Renji slashed down cutting into Ichigo's right shoulder.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled as she started to run towards him only to be stopped by Uryu.

"It's over soon you will be dead and Rukia will have her powers back. And not a minute too late after all you are pretty stupid. I mean Rukia came out here by herself, so you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. You could have been a good little brat and stayed home, but no you had to come play the hero. Did you really think that you could ever hope to lay a single scratch on me?" Renji started to explain to Ichigo as Ichigo slashed down on Renji with his sword.

"Oh sorry. I know you were in the middle of explaining something to me, but I couldn't resist." Ichigo smirked. "You were saying something about a scratch?"

"You bastard." Renji growled.

"You let your guard down Renji." The two turned towards the last soul reaper. "That boy is the one from the Menos report."

Renji's eyes widen, "You've got to be kidding me Captain Kuchiki! This little punk was the one who badly wounded and pushed back a Menos Grande?!"

"Don't act so pompous. You will be surprised at what Ichigo can do." Shadow added as he kicked Sasuke away from him. "Even if it is just with that oversized toothpick."

"Would you stop calling that Shadow?!" Ichigo yelled at him.

"I take it he can't release it yet." Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at Shadow. "Didn't you think about training him on the basics before you started to let him play soul reaper?"

"Hey I'm not his teacher." Shadow sighed. "I'm only a mediator in this."

"I see so can you release yours?" Sasuke smirked as his eyes blazed red. "Strike down and guide me safely home, Rakurai."

Shadow gritted his teeth at the sight of Sasuke's released zanpakuto. _'Damn it there's no way I can release my zanpakuto here with Byakuya here he would recognize it right away.' _

"What the hell just happened to his sword?!" Ichigo asked as Sasuke pummeled Shadow with his new powers.

"Don't make me laugh! You really have no idea?" Renji barked at Ichigo, "So what is that big thing's name?"

"It's name?" Ichigo asked as he looked down at his sword. "You mean you guys name your swords?"

"You really are an idiot seeing that you can't even ask your zanpakuto its name." Renji laugh, "Now Roar Zabimaru!"

Shadow caught a glimpse at Renji's released Zanpakuto, "Shoot, I take it that it is a long range attack zanpakuto."

"You catch on to things pretty fast." Sasuke smirked as he slashed down onto Shadow's left shoulder.

Shadow smirked as he slipped under Sasuke's blade slashing right into Sasuke's right arm with his own blade. "Sorry about that Sasuke but I can't let Ichigo die just yet. You understand don't you?"

"Damn." Sasuke muttered as Shadow left their battle. _'My right arm is useless now.'_

Shadow stopped Renji's extended blade before it was able to slice into Ichigo shoulder. "Sorry to be a drag, but I'm going to finish this fight for Ichigo."

"Stay out of this Shadow." Ichigo started as the sound of chirping birds, "What the heck is that noise?!"

Both Renji and Shadow knew what the sound was. Shadow watched as Renji jumped back away from him and Ichigo. He closed his eyes as the sound of chirping birds got louder.

"I should have figured that he would be able to use that jutsu." Shadow muttered as he dropped his zanpakuto and proceeded to kick Ichigo out of the way as Sasuke charged towards them.

Sasuke attacked Shadow with a handful of lightning, "Chidori!"

The attack was so fast that Shadow barely had any time to dodge it causing his mask to take the attack. Shadow sighed as his mask fell apart revealing his true identity.

"I don't believe it!" Rukia gasped as Shadow's mask fell to the ground.

"What the?! Shikamaru?!" Ichigo also gasped at the sight of his classmate.

"What a drag." Shikamaru sighed. "Looks like my cover has been blown all due to your chidori, and who would have guessed that I would have been stupid enough to think that you wouldn't be able to use it here."

Renji saw this as a good time to finish off Ichigo, "Now roar Zabimaru!"

"Damn it Ichigo your battle isn't over yet!" Shikamaru yelled as a sudden blade sliced into his body.

"Shikamaru!" Ichigo yelled as Shikamaru fell to the ground and Renji's blade plunged into his shoulder.

"This is the end for both of you!" Renji informed Ichigo, "Now you will lose to me, Renji Abarai!"

Ichigo fell as blood spilled out of his shoulder. _'I always had a feeling that Shadow and Shikamaru were the same person, but I never thought that I would learn about that here. Now what do I do?' _

"Do you see now the difference in our strength? A soul reaper's zanpakuto can change shape and size depending on its owner's spiritual pressure. And this is my true strength!" Renji asked Ichigo as he prepared to attack again.

Rukia abruptly grabbed onto Renji's arm, "Move it Ichigo!"

"What the hell are you doing Rukia?!" Renji asked as he tried to free himself from Rukia's grip. "Are you trying to make this into a bigger crime than it already is, you idiot?!"

"Run away from here Ichigo! Get up and grab Uryu and Shikamaru! Hurry up and get out of here!" Rukia pleaded for Ichigo to run away from the battle.

"Well, well looks like you still have some strength left." Renji noted as he tossed Rukia aside as Ichigo stood up. "It's a bore to deliver the final blow to someone who is almost dead."

"Ichigo don't do it! If you can stand then run away from here!" Rukia pleaded again for Ichigo to leave.

"What's wrong? If you aren't going to attack then I will!" Renji yelled as he started to advance on Ichigo.


	17. Has the Rain Stop

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Has the Rain Stop?**

"What's wrong? If you aren't going to attack then I will!" Renji yelled as he started to advance on Ichigo.

All of a sudden Ichigo's spiritual pressure burst to live. Sasuke gasped at the sight of Ichigo's spiritual pressure via his Sharingan. On the lamp post across the street sat another young soul reaper who was unnoticed by the company. She giggled at the sight of Sasuke's face.

"Tisk he's so cute when he's surprised." She whispered as her white eyes glimmer in the moonlight. "But not as cute as my Naruto-kun."

"Renji get out of there!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to run in between Renji and Ichigo only to not move at all. "Damn it Shikamaru! Let me go!"

Shikamaru managed to have raised himself up into a crouch, "Sorry Uchiha, but I can't do that." Shikamaru sighed as he coughed up some blood.

"Damn it! Naruto and Sakura both think you are dead!" Sasuke yelled at him, "Why not just stay out of this and live a bit longer?!"

"You just don't get it do you, Sasuke." Shikamaru shook his head at him, "I can't allow you to take Ruki…"

Byakuya, who decided to take another slice at Shikamaru, abruptly cut off Shikamaru. "Damn it Captain Kuchiki!"

"I suggest you listen to your own advice, Sasuke." Byakuya glared at him coldly, "You wouldn't want to end up losing the ability to use your left arm would you?"

Sasuke glared at him, then backed down, "No sir."

Meanwhile, Ichigo was overpowering Renji.

"What's a matter? Your movements suddenly got a lot slower!" Ichigo asked Renji as he sliced off Renji's glasses. "I have no idea what's going on, but I feel great! My wounds don't even hurt anymore. Feeling like this I know I won't lose to you anymore!"

"Damn his reiatsu is still increasing!" Renji spat under his breath.

"This is the end Renji! I'm going to be the winner!" Ichigo moved in for the final blow as Byakuya also made his move.

Ichigo stopped running towards Renji, and looked down at his blade. _'What just happened to my blade?' _Ichigo asked himself looking up at Renji, _'Did he? No nether did that Sasuke guy.' _Ichigo looked over at Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Finally Ichigo's eyes wandered over toward Byakuya, who had Ichigo's blade in his hand. _'No way but wasn't he just over there a second ago?'_

Byakuya's expression didn't even change as he dropped Ichigo's blade and drew out his own Zanpakuto.

'_Looks like he's going to be coming to fight me.' _Ichigo thought as Byakuya pulled out his sword.

In a blink of an eye Byakuya vanished and reappeared behind Ichigo. A second after Byakuya appeared behind Ichigo, blood spilled out of Ichigo's chest.

'_What just happened? Did he attack me? Was it from the front or the back? Shoot it hurts!' _Ichigo thought as he fell to the ground.

"You're slow even when you are falling." Byakuya informed Ichigo.

"Brother! No!" Rukia cried out.

"It's been awhile since I've seen Captain Kuchiki use that move." Sasuke muttered as Ichigo's blood spilled onto the street.

'_I was barely able to see the last two movements of the Captain's attack. Even I couldn't see when he sheathed it after the attack. And if I had trouble seeing it then this guy didn't even know what hit him.' _Renji thought. _'But still what was up with his spiritual pressure just before Captain Kuchiki's attack?'_

"Is there something wrong, Renji?" Byakuya asked.

"No sir. There just was no reason for you to have attacked him sir. I would have finished him off myself." Renji answered.

"Even my blade will get rusty if I just sit back." Byakuya informed his Lieutenant.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran towards Ichigo only to be stopped by Sasuke. "Let me go Sasuke!"

"He's dead Rukia! There's no point in adding more to your crime over someone who is already gone!" Sasuke yelled.

"So what?! I'm the one who got him into this mess!" Rukia yelled back as tears started to form in her eyes, "I'm the one who got him killed. It's my fault that he's dead! It's my fault, so what's wrong with me going to him?"

"In other words, even if your punishment worsens, you still want to be by this boy's side." Byakuya spoke to his sister.

"Brother…"

"I do believe I see it now Rukia." Byakuya said as he glanced down at the puddle of Ichigo's blood, "This boy does resemble him, a lot."

Unexpectedly Ichigo grabbed Byakuya, "What do you mean already dead? Resembles him? Don't talk about me like I'm not even here!"

"Let go." Byakuya calmly ordered.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?" Ichigo spat back. "Why don't you say that to my face."

'_That kid is still able to move?! Impossible!' _Renji thought as he watched Ichigo and Byakuya.

"I see." Byakuya turned to look at Ichigo, "It looks like you won't be needing that arm."

Rukia's eyes widen for a moment at Byakuya's words, then she twisted her way out of Sasuke's arms. She ran towards them kicking Byakuya's uniform out of Ichigo's hand.

"Rukia what are you doing?" Ichigo asked her in shock of her actions.

"You are just a human." Rukia told him as she thought of everything they had been threw. "You are just a lowly human. How dare you laid a hand on my brother! You better learn your place! We should go now brother. The actions Ichigo just took have opened up my eyes to the truth. I am ready now. Take me back to the Soul Society. It is time I atoned for my sins."

"But Rukia you can't leave now! Our job isn't finished! You just can't leave." Ichigo started as Renji placed his foot on Ichigo's head.

"You just don't know when to give up do ya?" Renji shook his head at Ichigo. "Listen the more you move around the quicker you are going to find yourself dead."

"I see no point in dealing the final blow on him now. Leave him be soon enough he will die on his own." Rukia told her brother as she looked down at the street, "We should go now, Brother."

"Wait Rukia! Look at me! Is this some kind of a joke?" Ichigo asked her as she moved next to her brother, "Hey!"

Ichigo tried to get up as Rukia yelled at him, "Don't Move! Take even one step or try to come after me and I'll…I'll never ever forgive you!" Rukia turned around to face him, "You are going to die, so why not stay put and live a few seconds longer"

It started to rain as Rukia turned back around as Ichigo dropped his head back down. Byakuya relaxed and pulled his hand off of his Zanpakuto.

"Alright then I will not kill him. With my two attacks against you, I have shattered your soul chain and soul sleep. There is no point in finishing him off. He should die in lest than an hour. Even if he does survive this attack, all his powers will be lost both his soul reaper abilities and his spirit energy. Renji, Sasuke." Byakuya informed them.

"Yes sir." Both Sasuke and Renji answered.

Renji stabbed his Zabimaru into the air as to use it as a key as Sasuke grabbed onto Rukia's arm. A gate suddenly appeared in front of them. Renji walked through the gate first followed by Sasuke, Rukia, and Byakuya.

'_I can't speak. I can't move.' _Ichigo thought as he watched Rukia leave.

As the gate closed, Rukia turned and gave Ichigo, Shikamaru, and Uryu on last look.

'_I was protected again. Rukia!'_ Ichigo thought as the gate faded and the rain came down harder.

The gate was completely gone now as Ichigo pounded his fist onto the ground.

'_It hurts. My body it feels so heavy. It's cold.' _Ichigo thought as the rain stopped hitting his face.


	18. A Glimmer of Hope

**Two Hearts, New Soul: A Glimmer of Hope**

'_It hurts…' _Ichigo thought as he lay dying on the street where Byakuya had left him, '_My body…it's so heavy…and cold…And my wounds…they won't…stop bleeding…Am I really going to die here? What about Shikamaru?'_

A car rushed pass the three lying on the side of the road without a care of them. Ichigo listen to the car as it passed by him; then it was quiet again. Everything hurt, but still Ichigo tried to move as a new sound cut through the silence. The sound on wooden blocks clanking on the wet cement approached Ichigo's almost lifeless body. Suddenly Ichigo could no longer feel the rain pounding on his cold and heavy body.

'_It feels like the rain has finally stopped even though she is gone.' _Were Ichigo's last thoughts as his eye closed sending him into the darkness that was calling him.

Shikamaru awoke to find himself inside Urahara's shop. He was greeted by a cheerful smile of Ururu.

"It's good to see you awake Shikamaru." She told him, as she blushed a bit.

"Hey Ururu." Shikamaru greeted her as he noticed that Yoruichi and Kisuke were in the room.

"You should be lucky that Byakuya let you live, Shikamaru." Yoruichi told him.

Shikamaru groaned as he sat up, "Why? The only reason I allowed myself to end up like this is because I didn't want to use my hollow abilities on him."

Shikamaru sadly smiled. _'It's good to know that Naruto and Sakura are here as well, but I just hope that Kimiko and Lee are doing alright without us.' _

Shikamaru suddenly felt a foot make contact with his head, "You damn Baka!! Is that all?! Why did you reveal Shadow's identity to Ichigo and Rukia?"

Shikamaru looked over at Rika, "I didn't really messed up. I could have easily put on my hollow mask and done the same amount of damage to Ichigo as Byakuya did to him. Plus this way Byakuya will think that he took care of both us."

"So are we going to be training Miss Arisawa?" Urahara asked him.

"I don't see why not." Shikamaru answered, "Unless you think she will be a burden to Ichigo and the Quincy boy."

"I don't see how she will be." Yoruichi commented.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was just waking up to Tessai's face. "Aaaahhhh!!!!"

"Hm what a good reaction!" Tessai commented on Ichigo scream.

"What the hell?!" Ichigo yelled at him, "You're too close! Gack and why are you under the sheets with me?!"

"Boss you wanted to know when Ichigo awoke!" Tessai yelled as Ichigo kicked him off.

"Wait a minute you work for Hat-n-clogs!" Ichigo now figured out where he had seen Tessai. "Ow!"

'_So I'm not dead after all.' _Ichigo thought as he grabbed his shoulder, _'Wait a minute this isn't my house. Where am I?'_

"You shouldn't move around Ichigo. You might reopen up your wounds." Ichigo found Kisuke walking towards him. "And that would be bad because you will die."

"Hat-n-clogs?! So this is your house?" Ichigo asked him.

"That's right!" Kisuke answered as he closed his fan.

"I guess that means you saved me."

"What's this? From the tone of your voice, you make it sound like I did something wrong." Kisuke playful teased Ichigo.

"That's right…Oh what about Uryu and Shikamaru? They were both there with me are they here too?" Ichigo asked him as he remembered their presence on the battlefield.

"No. Uryu went home after I treated his wounds. Seems he was more worried about you than himself." Kisuke told Ichigo.

"He was worried about me?" Ichigo muttered, "What about Shikamaru?"

"He's right here." The two looked over to find Shikamaru leaning in the doorway with a black cat at his feet. "Uryu sure looked defeated as he left saying that you were the only one who could save Rukia."

"I'm the only one?" Ichigo clinched his fists, "What the hell does he expect me to do?! Rukia's gone back to the Soul Society! How the hell am I suppose to follow her there?! How the hell am I going to rescue her?! There's just no way…"

Ichigo was cut off by Kisuke's sharp words, "You really think there is no way into the Soul Society? That's where you are mistaken. There is another way into the Soul Society."

Ichigo jumped up at the sound of Kisuke's words, "There is another way there! How?! Tell me how to get there!"

Shikamaru blinked and smirked as Kisuke raised up one finger, "I will tell you under one condition: you will let me train you how to fight properly for ten days."

"Shit you want me to train with you for ten days?! When Rukia could be executed any time! I have to get there as soon as possible!" Ichigo yelled as he was suddenly pushed down on his back by Hat-n-clogs.

"You don't get it." Kisuke had Ichigo pinned down pointing his cane at Ichigo's face like a sword, "The reason I let you fight them was to show you that you have no hope of surviving. You will die if you go there in your current condition. Even if you heal up nicely, at your current skill level you still won't survive."

'_What is this feeling? I feel as if he is holding a sword at my face, but it is just his cane.' _ Ichigo thought as he listened to Kisuke.

"You're weak Ichi." Ichigo turned his head towards Shikamaru, "We let you fight them to prove our point, but even I couldn't help the fact that you didn't get it. A weakling like you barging into the soul society will be laughed at. It's suicidal! To save Rukia? Stop acting like a spoiled little brat."

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled at him as the words cut deep into Ichigo ego. "What about you?! You are as wounded as much as me?!"

"I purposely held back my full power." Shikamaru bluntly told him.

"Shikamaru could have easily taken out those three soul reapers saving Rukia right there and now, but he couldn't." Kisuke let Ichigo up. "Don't use other people as an excuse to kill yourself Ichigo."

"The Soul Society has a grace period of a month before they execute people." Shikamaru explained, "This is their law, and they don't usually go against it."

"That means I have ten days to whip you in shape. It will take seven days to open up the gate, which leaves 13 days for you to save Rukia. You have plenty of time." Kisuke finished explaining.

"Will I become strong enough in just ten days?" Ichigo asked them.

"With your luck I think ten days is too much." Shikamaru smirked, "But that's just me."

"What about you Shika? Are you going to come with me?" Ichigo asked him.

"Don't know yet." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders as he slumped to the floor. "I guess this means you are going to let Urahara train you?"

"If I don't do it then no one will. I guess I really have no choice." Ichigo looked up, "I will save Rukia."

'_Even though you are not here, I feel as if the rain has finally stopped.' _Ichigo thought.


	19. Let the Sweat Fly

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Let the Sweat Fly**

Ichigo sighed as he walked towards his classroom only to be greeted by Keigo's stupid grin.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Keigo greeted him.

"I'm not in the mood Keigo." Ichigo bluntly told him as the two entered the classroom.

"But Ichigo!!" Keigo pushed Ichigo's head up so Ichigo could see the red head girl standing in front of him.

Ichigo looked at her, "Hey Rika."

The girl smiled as she nodded her head, "Hey Ichigo."

"Isn't great! Rika's right here, so now you can confess your love for her!" Keigo danced around the two.

Rika's smile faded as she looked into Ichigo's eyes, "What's wrong Ichigo?"

"It's nothing." Ichigo told her.

"Where's Uryu? Or Shikamaru for that matter?" Orihime's voice came from behind them, "Oh good morning, Rika!"

Ichigo started to tell Orihime that Shikamaru wasn't going to be there, but it was pointless. _'Is this what it means to go back? Everyone forgets you? You just disappear like the wind without a trace of ever being here.'_

Shikamaru sat in the room where he and Ichigo had slept. Suddenly he found himself in more darkness than before. He opened up his eyes to find himself in his inner world.

"What a drag."Shikamaru sighed as he looked around the slum world of his.

"**What's a matter Lazybones?" **Shikamaru was face to face with a hollow version of himself.

"Why did you call me here?"Shikamaru asked him. "Are you mad that I didn't use you?"

"**You are a stubborn and lazy fool! You could have killed them if you had just…" **

"Enough!"The Hollowfied Shikamaru shut up at the voice. "I didn't call Shikamaru here so that you could argue with him. Now listen to him and be gone!"

"It's been awhile."Shikamaru greeted his Zanpakuto.

"You are going to train that Tatsuki girl aren't you?"

"Yeah if she really wants me to. I have no plans to force Tasuki to do something she doesn't want to." Shikamaru told him as he returned to reality.

"_I see. But you know that we cannot truly join Ichigo no matter how much we want to."_

"I know." Shikamaru sighed as he started towards Karakura high.

"Okay I have only one other assignment for you and that is to all get back here in one piece after summer!"

Ichigo sighed as he put his books away as he looked at Uryu's empty desk, _'Uryu didn't show up, and I figured that he would be the only one who remembers Rukia.'_

Keigo suddenly blindfolded him, "Around and around he goes! Now where's the melon?"

Ichigo clonked Keigo on the head, "No not my melon the watermelon! But that's okay for I don't need it school is out! I have planed ten fun filled days at the beach!"

"Sorry but I've already have plans." Ichigo told him as he toss the blindfold at him.

"I've got nationals." Tatsuki added.

"Sorry but I'm not too sure about the beach plus I think I have some plans already." Orihime also added.

"Not you too Orihime?!" Keigo wept as he turned towards Chad.

"Sorry, I have plans too." Chad told him.

"And I'm flying to Hawaii with my girlfriend and eight of her friends." Mizuiro added his excuse.

"You're going to Hawaii with nine girls and you didn't invite me?!" Keigo yelled at him. "Well it looks like it is just you and me, Rika."

Rika sweetly smile at him, "I don't know if I can go. Sorry Keigo."

"I was at least hoping I could count on you!" Keigo yelled as he was kicked in the back.

"Yo." Keigo looked up to find Shikamaru standing there.

"And what about you mister I'm not going to come to school on the last day?" Keigo asked him.

"What about me?" Shikamaru asked him. "Oh and before you asked, I didn't just fall down the stars. I had help."

"Are you going to come to the beach with me for ten days, Mr. I'm going to tell my buddies a stupid lie?" Keigo asked him again.

"Nope, I'll be with Ichigo." Shikamaru told him. "I just came by to talk to Tatsuki for a minute."

"Sure ya did. I'll see you at Hat-n-clogs." Ichigo smirked at him as he left.

'_Everyone is acting normal, so why doesn't it feel normal? Is it because Rukia isn't here?' _Ichigo asked himself as he walked home only to find that Orihime had been following him, "Oh, Orihime!"

"Ichigo?" Orihime bit her lip, "Where is Rukia? And why has everyone forgotten about her?"

Ichigo sat down with Orihime and started to explain. Meanwhile Shikamaru was asking Tatsuki about her answer.

"Look I can't say that Rukia was a friend of mine, but if Ichigo want to go risk his life I'm going to back him up. There is no doubt about that. Plus I want to be able to protect Orihime." Tatsuki bluntly told Shikamaru.

"You do realize that it is ether training with me or the nationals right?" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Yeah I figured that out, but if my best friends are going to risk their lives for Rukia then I want to be there as well." Tatsuki gave Shikamaru the thumbs up and her boyish grin.

Shikamaru smirk, "Oh and one more thing. You are going in my place so be ready to sweat your mind out in the next ten days."

"Bring it on!" Tatsuki yelled as she followed Shikamaru out of the school.

"I see Rukia returned to where she belongs." Orihime sighed.

"Yeah well I didn't think you could see me and the hollows." Ichigo chuckled.

"I was able to see you and them ever since that night with my brother." Orihime sadly thought about that night, "But you know what I bet Rukia's happy to be home with her friends and family."

Rukia's brother popped into Ichigo's mind, "I have to save her."

"But why?" Orihime asked him, "The Ichigo I know would make one of his pouty faces like this and say 'Rukia there is a time you can be with your family here but now isn't the time! You just live and we will see them later.' then he would drag her off her feet and bring her back here. You have already made up your mind haven't you?"

Ichigo smirked as he got up, "Thank you, Orihime."

Orihime smiled as Ichigo ran off. She looked up at Chad, Rika, Keigo, and Muzuiro.

"You are going with him aren't you Sado?" Orihime asked him.

"Yeah and you?" Sado asked.

"I want to learn how to use these powers of mine and I want to save my friend." Orihime nodded her head as a black cat approached them. "What about you Keigo and Muzuiro?"

"I just wanted to go to the beach, but everyone seemed to have other plans." Keigo whined.

"I can go to Hawaii with my girlfriend another time. Rukia's life is more important." Muzuiro nodded his head.

"Good then I assume you four won't mind me training you." The five looked around for the source of the voice.

"Okay who said that?" Keigo asked sounding a bit freaked out.

"I did." The voice called out, "Down here."

The five stared at the black cat that was waving its paw at them, "Good I have you attention. Now Ichigo's is going to need help to save Rukia, and you four need to be to be ready which means you need lessons."

"Um that cat is talking." Keigo pointed out.

"Yes I am talking. I'm Yoruichi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yoruichi! I'm Orihime!" Orihime smiled at the cat and was un-phased by the fact of a talking cat.

"Um, Orihime don't you find it strange that Yoruichi is a talking cat?" Mizuiro asked her.

"Why should I be? After all the creepy hollow monsters that attacked us and that really, really big one that Ichigo sent away a talking cat seems normal to me." Orihime told him.

"You know Orihime's got a point." Rika pointed out.

"Don't worry most people have a hard time with a talking cat, and the funny thing is that most of them are male." Yoruichi added. "Now my lessons are not for the faint of heart. So if you have any doubts about going with Ichigo I suggest you speak up now and leave."

The five looked at each other then back at Yoruichi, "Good now let's go."

Ichigo arrived at Urahara's shop to find Urahara outside waiting for him.

"It's about time Ichigo." Urahara greeted Ichigo.

"Yeah, yeah let's just get started."


	20. Let the Treason Begin

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Let the Treason Begin**

Somewhere inside the Seireitei 

Several things had changed over the years within the Seireitei, but one thing remained the secret training spot of Kimiko and Lee's. Kimiko stood looking out at the bright and plain land of the training grounds as she pulled up her hair into a ponytail. Her uniform hadn't changed much except for her sandals, which were now a pair of clogs. She suddenly whipped herself around and caught the leg coming towards her.

"Excellent timing once again!" Lee laughed as he pulled his right leg out of Kimiko's hand.

"Oh and I figured that you just let me sense your reiatsu!" Kimiko laughed as she took a jab at Lee, who quickly jumped out of the way.

"Ha you only wish!" Lee taunted.

Lee's uniform had changed as well to being sleeveless. Both kept their leaf headbands, Kimiko's around her neck and Lee's around his waist. The two continued to fight until they heard the voices of the fourth seat members of Lee's squad, Kiyone and Sentaro.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Haruno! Where are you?!" Kiyone and Sentaro yelled as they looked around for the two former ninjas.

"What?" Lee and Kimiko asked the two with a hint of irritation in their voices.

"We have a message for you about Rukia's sentence!" Kiyone and Sentaro informed them at the same time.

"Hold it! One at a time or not as loud." Kimiko held out her left hand in front of the two.

Kiyone and Sentaro gulped and nodded, "Lieutenant Lee and Lieutenant Haruno you two are summoned for a meeting!" Kiyone started.

"Of all Captains and their Lieutants for the verdict of Rukia's sentence!" Sentaro finished.

"Thank you for the message." Lee nodded his head and looked over at Kimiko, who nodded hers as well, and the two flashed-stepped to squad one's barracks.

Meanwhile Renji was working his way to Rukia's holding cell in the squad six barracks.

"Good morning Lieutenant!" His squad members greeted him.

"At ease!" Renji pompously greeted them.

"Ah wait get back here!" A young male soul reaper chased a hell butterfly; "I'm going to get it if I let you go."

"I'm going to have to lure it back." He pulled out a fake butterfly on a stick, "Hey there! I'm Jenifer! I'm a Pisces with blood type A and size D cups!"

Renji suddenly kicked him in the back, "What the hell are you doing? You still can't handle the hell butterflies?"

"Ow! I'm sorry sir!" He rubbed his head, "Oh isn't your day off, Lieutenant?"

"Yeah, I just came to check on the prisoner." Renji told him as he looked over at Rukia's cell. "Is she still insubordinate and difficult?"

"I'm not insubordinate!" Rukia calmly informed him from with in her cell.

"If you're not insubordinate then why do you refuse to eat?" Renji asked her.

"Maybe it's because I'm not hungry. Does that bother you Mister Lieutenant?" Rukia shot back at him.

"Oh so you're jealous that I'm the Lieutenant now is that it?" Renji jabbed a finger at her. "I can hear it in your voice."

"Oh did I hit a nerve there?" Rukia smirked to herself. "Don't worry Mister officer now you have the title and the pompous attitude and the weird eyebrows to go with it!"

Renji grabbed the bars on Rukia's cell, "How dare you mock me! I could kill you for an insult like that!"

"Tell me something, am I really going to die?" Rukia sadly asked him.

"Oh absolutely for what you did I except that you will be executed immediately." Renji jokily told her.

"I see." Rukia responded.

"What ya mean you see? I was only joking." Renji pointed out.

"So which is it, you idiot?" Rukia asked him annoyed.

"An idiot huh? If I'm the idiot then why are you locked up in the cell?" Renji huffed. "Don't worry Captain Kuchiki is probably pleading clemency for you right now."

"I doubt that." Rukia returned to staring at the wall.

"How can you say that? Captain Kuchiki isn't the sort of man to stand by while his own sister faces the death sentence!" Renji pointed out.

"You're quite correct about that. He would rather kill me himself." Rukia agreed to a point with Renji.

"Huh?"

"I know this for a fact because I know what kind of man he is. 40 years have passed since I was taken in by the Kuchiki's and in all those years he has not looked at me once." Rukia continued.

At the Captain and Lieutenant meeting, they were receiving Rukia's sentence.

"Now Central 46 has declared that Rukia is to be executed in 30 days from now by use of the Soukyoku." Captain Yamato restated Rukia's sentence to the captains, "Till then you are dismissed."

Lee looked down at the floor in defeat as Captain Kuchiki walked pass him. Kimiko also wore a look of defeat; she never thought that Central 46 would declare such a harsh punishment for just transferring powers to a human. She glared at Byakuya as he walked pass her and Captain Kyoraku.

"How could you?" She coldly asked him as he walked away. "How can he just stand there and allow Rukia to be sentence to that kind of judgment?"

She fumed as Kyoraku placed a hand on her shoulder, "Now there the world can't all be fair to let everyone live."

"But Captain Kyoraku isn't the use of the Soukyoku a bit much for a punishment on one who only transferred her powers?" Kimiko asked him.

"Hm maybe it is, but there is always a way around those geezer's decisions." Kyoraku winked at Ukitake and Lee as he left with Kimiko on his heels.

"Captain Kyoraku is right, Lee." Ukitake smiled at his defeated Lieutenant.


	21. Lesson OneBreathe Before You Walk

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Lesson One- Breathe Before You Walk**

Ichigo followed Hat-n-clogs down to a large training field underneath Urahara's shop.

"No way! This is amazing!" Urahara exclaimed, "Who would have guessed that there was an underground training field under my store this whole time?"

Ichigo looked ticked, "Oh give up the act. It obvious that you knew this place was down here, but I'll admit that it is pretty awesome."

Urahara laughed, "So you want to get down to business or what?"

"Yeah let's get this training session or whatever over with." Ichigo sighed.

"Always be careful of what you ask for." Urahara advised him as he poked Ichigo in the forehead with his cane.

Ichigo's soul tumbled out of Ichigo's body, "What's the big idea of ya knocking me down like that?!"

Ichigo started to argue only to realize that he couldn't breathe.

"Its hard to breathe when you are in the form of a soul isn't it Ichigo?" Urahara pointed out. "Right now your Soul Sleep, which is the origin of your spiritual power, and Soul Chain, your booster, have been destroyed. So right now you are like every other normal human soul with no spiritual power. Before we can proceed we need to restore the spiritual power you lost."

"Alright already just tell me what to do!" Ichigo yelled.

Meanwhile Shikamaru took Tatsuki to the Vizard hideout in hopes of training her there.

"That's strange all the animals around that building are going around it for some reason as if they can't get near it." Tatsuki muttered to herself as she followed Shikamaru.

"Um, yeah let's just say we don't really want to be found." Shikamaru told her as he stopped right in front of that building. "Give me a minute okay?"

"Yeah do whatever you have to do." Tatsuki huffed as Shikamaru walked closer to the building.

Suddenly Tatsuki felt several spirit presents similar to Shikamaru's. _'So there's a barrier around the building, and more like Shikamaru that's odd.' _She thought as Shikamaru came back.

"Okay so I guess we go with plan B." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders as a pan came flying towards his head.

Tatsuki sniffled her laughing, as the pan hit Shikamaru in the head, "So was that apart of plan A?"

"No that was just a byproduct of it." He growled as he kicked the pan, "What a drag, let's just get going."

"Okay so now where are we going?" Tatsuki asked him getting a bit irritated at him.

"Well I figured we might be able to train with my team in there." He pointed back towards the building behind them. "But I was wrong about that, so we are going to join up with Ichigo in his training ground."

The two jumped into a window of Urahara's little shop after finding a sign on the door saying that it was closed.

"Isn't this breaking and entering?" Tatsuki asked as Shikamaru landed next to her.

"Only if that's the way you want to look at it." Shikamaru smirked as he led Tatsuki to the open trap door.

Below them Ichigo was starting on his first lesson.

"You are so impatient. Let's bring out your opponent then we can start. Warrior are you ready for battle?" Urahara asked as he motion towards the black pigtail girl.

She bowed without dropping the gear she had in her hands, "Nice to see you again Ichigo."

"Here's your first lesson, you must go one on one against Ururu here." Urahara gave Ichigo his first lesson as Tatsuki and Shikamaru arrived.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked looking puzzled at the girl.

"The rules are quite simple the lesson is over when one of you is unable to continue the match. If you can I suggest going for the knockout punch."

"Are you kidding me?!" Ichigo asked him, "You expect me to punch a little girl."

"It's always dangerous to underestimate your opponent, Ichigo." Urahara warned him as Ururu tossed a set of gear towards him.

"Isn't that an understatement." Tatsuki rolled her eyes as she and Shikamaru walked up.

"Huh? Tatsuki what the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo asked her.

"She's going to be my training partner Ichigo." Shikamaru smirked.

"Please put on your protective gear Ichigo I wouldn't want to hurt you." Ururu quietly added as she tossed a punch towards him.

"This whole thing is ridiculous. I'm not fighting her." Ichigo protested as Ururu ran towards him.

Tatsuki gasped at Ururu was suddenly right on top of Ichigo, "Get out of there, you idiot!" She yelled at him.

"We tried to warn him." Urahara laughed from behind his fan.

"Shoot where is he?" Tatsuki asked as she scanned the dust made by Ururu's punch.

"Do you suppose he's dead?" Tessai asked.

"Hard to say." Urahara answered as Ichigo came rolling out of the dust.

"Oh there he is!" Jinta pointed him out.

"Good one Ichigo yell about not hitting a girl then get plastered by one. Smart move." Shikamaru commented as Ichigo started to get up.

"Oh shut up." Ichigo growled at him as he started toward Ururu.

"Oh it looks like he's going after her." Tessai pointed out.

"That's the spirit Ichigo!" Tasuki cheered him on.

"And he passes her." Shikamaru added as Ichigo ran right pass Ururu.

Ichigo ran right pass Ururu straight for the protective gear that was thrown at him earlier. He picked up the gear and continued to run further away from Ururu.

"Little Miss Muffin hits me with another one of those and I'll be taking a long dirt nap!" Ichigo commented as he ran.

"Suck it up Ichigo and take it like a man!" Tatsuki yelled at him.

'_It's bad enough with Shikamaru watching this, but Tatsuki too!'_ Ichigo added in his head.

Shikamaru smirked as he caught the mischievous smirk on Kisuke's face. "I wonder what Urahara's got up his sleeve now?"

"Hey Hat-n-Clogs! How do I put this gear on anyway?" Ichigo asked as he slid to a stop.

"Strap the headgear to your forehead, Ichigo." Urahara started.

"Like this?" Ichigo held the headgear to his head.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Tatsuki shook her head at her friend.

"Then yell as loud as you can. Amazing headband of justice in place! Amazing armor of justice protect me now!" Urahara dramatically ordered him, "Go on say it."

"Amazing headband of what?" Ichigo started as he tossed down the headgear. "Aw that's just stupid!" he added as Ururu came flying in with another punch.

Tatsuki looked over at Shikamaru, "Five bucks, Ichigo says it."

"Hm seems you figure Urahara out a bit, Tatsuki." Shikamaru commented

"Interesting how the fear of death can change one's mind." Urahara added.

"Alright I'll say it!" Ichigo yelled as he dodged another punch, "This is nothing. Amazing headband of justice in place! Amazing armor of justice protect me!"

Tatsuki and Shikamaru started to laugh with Urahara, "Well what ya know I can't believe he actually said it."

"What?!" Ichigo came to another sliding stop. "You're gonna pay for that!"

"Look out behind you, Ichigo!" Tatsuki warned him in between her laughing as Ichigo finally got the protective gear on.

"Alright bring it." He said to Ururu as he stood in a fighting stance then continued to just run away from her, "Amazing my ass! More like junk! Running from her is like the only thing that's keeping me alive."

"And now it finally hits him." Shikamaru sighed as Tatsuki also figured it out.

"Oh I get it now by having the girl attack Ichigo they're trying to get Ichigo to regain his speed and strength. Is that right Shikamaru?" Tatsuki asked him.

"Yeah. See a normal soul doesn't have much strength or speed compared to the soul of a soul reaper like Ichigo was before. You should also have the strength and speed of a soul reaper so you shouldn't have to do this." Shikamaru quickly explained.

'_Wait a minute! If I'm out running her then that must mean my speed has returned! And that means maybe I can dodge her punches!' _Ichigo finally caught onto his speed as he faced Ururu and dodged her next punch. _'I can do it! I won't aim for her face. Just a tap on her headgear should be enough to get her to back off. And because of my size I can…' _Ichigo thought as he tossed a few punches at Ururu with the last on grazing her cheek, _'Oh damn I cut her!'_

Ururu's eyes widen at Ichigo's last attack. She jumped onto his out stretch arm, and kicked him right on the head sending him flying. Tatsuki and Shikamaru both winced in pain as Ichigo went flying.

"That's gotta hurt." Tatsuki added to her wince as the dust started to settle.

Urahara had grabbed onto Ururu's leg, "Safe!" he yelled as Tessai had caught Ichigo.

"Hey, give me one more chance at her please!" Ichigo asked as he stood up.

"Congratulations! Lesson one cleared!" Urahara congratulated him.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at him, "What the hell are you talking about I lost. She just kicked my ass just now."

"I never actually said anything about you having to win the fight to clear the lesson, did I?" Urahara pointed out.

"But I thought…" Ichigo started as Tatsuki and Shikamaru joined him.

"The fact is Ichigo, Ururu has the fighting skills to counter even full pledged soul reapers a mere human would have the strength to beat her in battle out right." Shikamaru pointed out Ururu's ability, "By the way are you still having trouble breathing?"

"Huh? Well no now that you mention it." Ichigo realized that he wasn't feeling short on breath.

"And that means what?" Tatsuki asked.

"We've successfully restored his spirit energy." Urahara answered her; "The whole purpose of that lesson was to determine in a one-shot battle if Ichigo could dodge Ururu's first attack."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Spirit energy increases faster when the body is in danger of being destroyed." Shikamaru explained.

"We just need to see if you could raise yours fast enough to have dodged that fatal blow." Urahara added.

"And if I hadn't?" Ichigo dared to ask.

"You would have died." Urahara calmly answered him.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?!" Ichigo yelled.

"I wasn't worried about it." Urahara smiled at Ichigo, "I had a lot of faith that you'd be successful."

Shikamaru pulled Tatsuki away from Ichigo as Urahara continued, "Shall we celebrate the return of your spirit energy…"

Tatsuki cocked an eyebrow at Shikamaru as he pulled her away from Ichigo. She suddenly realized why he was dragging her away as Tessai swung an axe at Ichigo cutting his soul chain.

"Wha?!" Ichigo's eyes widen at his freshly cut chain.

"With Lesson two!" Urahara finished.


	22. Listen to Your Sword

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Listen to Your Sword**

"I feel like I'm dying!" Ichigo pointed out as Tessai sat on him.

Tatsuki tossed a questioning look at Shikamaru as Urahara dove into his explanation.

"That's because you are. Once the chain of fate has been severed you can no longer return to your physical body. Death comes rather quickly." Urahara explained.

"What?!" Tatsuki yelled at him ready to punch his lights out, "You mean Ichigo is dying all because he can't return to his body?!"

"Calm down miss Arisawa." Urahara turned to face her as Shikamaru grabbed her arm.

"That really isn't the half of it Tatsuki." Shikamaru told her, "The corrosion of his chain will start and once it reaches his chest Ichigo will become a hollow and that will be the end of him."

"What?!" Ichigo yelled, "What do I have to do?"

Urahara snapped his fan closed, "If you don't want to become a hollow you must become a soul reaper. If you mange to clear lesson two will find in the process you will have regained your former powers as a soul reaper. Ha, ha of course what path you chose is up to you!"

Ichigo's surprised look changed to one of convince, "As if you needed to ask."

"Alright then let's get this party started then." Urahara smiled. "Go!"

Tatsuki gasped as Ichigo and Tessai fell into the huge hole underneath them.

"AHHH!!!!!!!" Ichigo yelled as he fell.

"Well what ya know we really suckered him that time." Urahara laughed.

"I'll say that's one deep hole, Ururu." Shikamaru added.

"Thank you." Ururu blushed as she pumped a fist in the air, "I do my best."

"Well shall we get started on your lessons now Tatsuki?" Shikamaru asked the stunned girl.

"What about Ichigo?" She asked not looking up from the hole.

"He'll be fine." Shikamaru bluntly told her.

"Are you sure he won't end up like those monsters?"

"Nah, well not for a couple of days." Shikamaru joked as Tatsuki punched him.

"You have no faith in him do you!"

"Ow." Shikamaru rubbed his cheek as Urahara came up behind Tatsuki.

Next thing Tatsuki knew she was being poked in the shoulder and her body collapsed to the ground. "Hm, well congratulations miss Arisawa you can skip lessons one and two!"

"Forget it Kisuke." Shikamaru glared at Urahara. "I'm training her remember? You have Ichigo as your student."

Tatsuki smirked as Shikamaru pointed to the hole.

"Aw you really are no fun Shikamaru." Urahara frowned at him.

"Whatever." Shikamaru muttered as he walked away, "Shall we Tastuki?"

Tatsuki sighed as she stood in front of Shikamaru. She was wearing a standard Shihakusho and her normal size taichi was strapped to the back of her waist. Shikamaru had pulled his Zanpakuto out of the air and was leaning on it.

"Okay now what?" Tatsuki asked as she looked at herself.

Shikamaru shrugged, "Did you want to modify your Shihakusho before we begin?"

"Um, no…wait what the hell does that have to do with anything?!" Tatsuki flushed thinking about Shikamaru peeking at her without clothes on.

"Nothing I was just curious as to what you would think about." Shikamaru laughed. "Look draw your Zanpakuto and we'll begin."

Tatsuki glared at him as she drew her taichi, "Alright _Sensei_ what's my first lesson?"

"Oh its nothing really all you have to do is find a way to beat me in a duel." Shikamaru answered her as he pulled his sword in front of him.

"Let me guess there's some gimmick to your sword." Tatsuki sighed.

"Bingo. Every Zanpakuto has a soul of its own, a name that releases it to its full power." Shikamaru winked at her. "For example this is mine."

Tatsuki gulped as Shikamaru closed his eyes and released his Zanpakuto, "Rule the world in total darkness, Ikarikokuou."

She gasped as his sword transformed into a black bladed latito with no guard and a black hilt.

"Okay so you're telling me that my sword here can do that?" she asked as she pointed to Shikamaru's.

"Yes, well not like mine, but it will change. This is my Zanpakuto's Shikai form." Shikamaru nodded his head.

"So to win I need to release my own Shikai?" Tatsuki asked.

"Exactly." Shikamaru smiled at her as he charged forward.

"Hey now wait a minute!" Tatsuki yelled as she barely jumped out of the blade's way.

Suddenly Tatsuki was trapped unable to move. _'I can't move but how did he capture me? What's going on?!' _Tatsuki asked herself as she tried to move.

"Ikarikokuou allows me access to any shadow. You see he and I control shadows." Shikamaru explained, as he seemed to disappear into the ground. "I can even become the shadow itself."

Tatsuki was able to move this time to block Shikamaru's blade with her own. She pushed Shikamaru back and gave her first attack a sweep upwards of her blade. Tatsuki buckled in mid swing unable to move again.

"Good tactics, but there's a reason the shogi club wants me so badly." Shikamaru told her, "I'm always five or more steps ahead of my opponent."

Tatsuki's eyes widen when she realized that she couldn't feel her legs. She looked down to see the shadow creeping up her legs. She looked up just in time to block Shikamaru's next attack.

"I like your style Tatsuki, but do you really not hear anything?" Shikamaru asked her as his blade started slicing into hers.

"What the hell?!" She yelled as Shikamaru sliced her taichi right in half.

"An unreleased Zanpakuto like that stands no chance against a fully released Shikai form." Shikamaru informed her.

Tatsuki closed her eyes trying desperately to hear her Zanpakuto. She had no idea what she was listening for, but she wanted to help Orihime and Ichigo. Tasuki focused drowning out Shikamaru's voice hearing only her heartbeat. Suddenly she stood in a pure white, silver, and gold dojo. Tatsuki stood in awe of it as a buzz reached her ears.

"How long will it be till you hear my roar?" Tatsuki spun around to come face to face with a huge Chinese style dragon.

"Are you my Zanpakuto?"She asked it.

The dragon was beautiful Tatsuki had to admit. Its long slender body was covered in pearl white scales that glimmered like a thousand rainbows in the light. Pale blue spikes ran down its spine, and its feather like tail was a mixture of blue, gold, and silver. Its claws and horns were silver and the wings coming out of its legs were a pale gold. Its eyes were a beautiful dark sapphire blue.

"Yes I am."This time Tatsuki realized that the dragon is female. "What are you so afraid of Tatsuki?"

"What am I afraid of?"Tatsuki didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

The dragon seemed to frown at the girl, "I have always been here in your heart. I know how you fight. You want to protect those who you hold dear to your heart, right?"Tatsuki nodded, "Will you also take a stand in front of evil no matter what it might be?"

"I…of course I would!"Tatsuki yelled at the dragon

"Then I will always be at your side protecting not only them but you as well! Now hear me and break free of this darkness around you!" Tatsuki stood still as the dragon circled around her.

"Purify my chi and grant me heaven's hope to protect, TenraiRyuu!" Tatsuki repeated every word her Zanpakuto spoke to her.

A bright light burst from her as she felt the changes of their Shikai form. Shikamaru smiled as the light around Tatsuki faded. Her Shihakusho was now sleeveless revealing long black wristbands, and instead of a taichi she now held onto a pair of white bladed with silver guard and blue handle butterfly swords. Tatsuki smiled as she examined her new blades.

"Nicely done Tatsuki." Shikamaru clapped as Tatsuki smirked at her Zanpakuto's idea.

"Why thank you, but don't take this attack personally." Tatsuki raised her butterfly swords into the air making an x with them.

Tatsuki slashed her hands down sending a dragon made up of light towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru smirked as he came up out of Tatsuki's shadow catching her as she passed out.

"I'm just glad you didn't come out with your Shikai and a hollow." Shikamaru sighed as he pushed Tatsuki's hair out of her eyes.

All right there we go now Tatsuki is in on the action! I hope you like her Zanpakuto; it took me forever to come up with. Thanks for reading!

Oh as for Zanpakuto translations-

Ikarikokuou: Shadow king

TenraiRyuu: Divine or Holy Dragon

FoxCat ya later!


	23. Hollow are the Shinigami

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Hollow are the Shinigami **

Shikamaru walked over to the shattered shaft with Tatsuki slung over his shoulder. He laid her down next to Ururu as Urahara looked up at him.

"Ah looks like miss Arisawa passed." Urahara told more than questioned Shikamaru.

"Yeah." Shikamaru said with a yawn as he sat down next to Urahara, "So how's Ichigo doing?"

"He's an idiot." Jinta promptly told him.

"Jinta that's not very nice." Ururu pointed out.

"Well that stupid carrot top is trying to run up a practically straight wall. What am I suppose to call him?" Jinta huffed back as he stood up and headed for the ladder leading back up to the shop.

Shikamaru watched him, _'Has it really been three days?' _

Tatsuki found herself waking up to find Urahara creating a pile of apple cores and Shikamaru seemly napping next to him. She sat up wondering what time of day it was and how long she was out for. Tatsuki bit her lip as her body screamed in pain, for it felt like she had been fighting for days now without stopping. She watched as Jinta passed by her with a plate of fruit as he headed for the hole that Ichigo was in. Had it really been three days already?

"I wonder if it's dark outside." She muttered to herself causing Shikamaru to open up one of his eyes.

Just as he was going to say something to her a blood-curdling scream came out of the shattered shaft.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled out his name as she jumped up running towards the shaft.

"Tatsuki wait!" Shikamaru yelled at her running after her.

Both Shikamaru and Urahara stopped the girl from jumping down into the shaft as Jinta was coming up. "There's nothing you can do miss Arisawa. Ichigo must find the answer for himself."

"But just listen to him?!" Tatsuki yelled, "Ichigo's turning into a Hollow isn't he? So why can I go down there and help?"

"If you went down there and Ichigo does indeed turn into a full hollow, you would just become his first meal as a Hollow, miss Arisawa." Urahara told her.

"So I'm just supposed to sit here and wait?" Tatsuki questioned as she looked down into the shaft.

"Watch closely Tatsuki." Shikamaru told her as she looked down at Ichigo.

"Okay so what I'm I watching that's special?" Tatsuki asked him.

"Usually when a whole becomes a hollow, the spiritual body explodes then it reforms. But as you can see, in Ichigo's case the order is all mixed up. The mask is being created while the body is still a whole. This is a sign that he's resisting." Shikamaru explained.

"There is still a sizeable amount of time left for him to become a soul reaper, miss Arisawa, so shall we wait and see." Urahara pointed out as Tatsuki looked back at Shikamaru.

She noticed Shikamaru's focus look of speculation, no not speculation, distance.

'_He had that same look when he watched me become a soul reaper by using his powers, and again when Uryu came to school late with his hands all bandage up, then when he came to talk to me that day when Rukia disappeared, and now with Ichigo's weird hollow formation. What secrets are you hiding from all of us Shikamaru?' _Tatsuki wondered.

"_**There's no doubt about it Lazybones! Little Ichi is going to become one of us, you can be sure of that!" **_Shikamaru's inner hollow laughed at Shikamaru's concern for Ichigo.

"_Even if that is so teme then who will be there to train him after he returns with Rukia?" _Shikamaru asked him.

"_**Oh well excuse me. I forgot that you are not afraid of Hiyori like the others are."**_

"_You know that Neji and Yori aren't afraid of her ether. You are being a pain. Go away." _Shikamaru huffed at him as he noticed Tatsuki staring at him.

Suddenly a bright light burst from the shaft as something jumped out. Tatsuki and the others watched as the smoke and dust around the thing started to clear. Tatsuki glanced over at Shikamaru finding that look once again on his face.

"What the heck is that?" Jinta asked as he pointed at what seemed to be Ichigo.

Shikamaru frowned, _'A Shihakusho and his still unreleased Zanpakuto, seemed he became a soul reaper after all. Now the question is whether his mask means anything or not.'_

"Is he a hollow or a soul reaper?" Ururu asked.

'_Or is he still standing on the line between the two as a Vizard.' _Shikamaru added in his head.

Tatsuki fidgeted with her Zanpakuto hilt as Ichigo pulled out his own broken Zanpakuto. She watched as Ichigo slammed the butt of his hilt into the mask breaking it. Half of the mask fell to the ground as Ichigo pulled the other half up revealing his face. Shikamaru closed his eyes searching Ichigo's spiritual pressure as Tatsuki let out a sigh of relief.

"_**You sensed it too Lazybones, that small spike in his spiritual pressure as he took off his mask. The stronger Ichi gets the more his inner hollow shall grow. I wonder if he will make it back from the Soul Society in tack or will he be crushed?" **_Shikamaru's hollow laughed.

"_Teme that was nothing more than his Zanpakuto calling out to him again. I felt that spike earlier when Ichigo's hollow mask was forming. At this point we really don't know if he became one of us or not. After all his mask could have just finished forming with his spiritual pressure as it returned, but if he looses it and it returns then its proof that he is in fact a Vizard." _Shikamaru once again explained to his hollow.

"_**I know. I know I'm just a drag aren't I?" **_His hollow left at that.

"Congratulations it seems you went and became a Soul Reaper!" Urahara clapped for Ichigo. "Well done lesson two completed!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled at him as he wacked him in the eye with his Zanpakuto hilt. "Hm, since when do you have soul reaper powers Tatsuki?"

"You just now noticed?" Shikamaru asked him. "I transferred a bit of my old soul reaper abilities into Tatsuki when you and Uryu had your Hollow fest awhile back. It wasn't much, but it was enough to awaken her true powers."

"Oh." Ichigo turned back to face Urahara, "I bet your sorry I came out of there as I soul reaper aren't you? I swore to myself down there if I ever got out that I would come and kill you!"

"You couldn't have better timing with that one Ichigo." Shikamaru smirked as Urahara stood up.

"Your timing is perfect with all of your spiritual pressure back we should be able to get started on lesson three." Urahara smiled.

"What did you say?!" Ichigo was pissed now.

"And the best part is that lesson three has no time limit! Knock off my hat with your Zanpakuto and the lesson will be cleared!"

Ichigo quickly slashed at Urahara slicing his hat just slightly. "Huh, not bad considering that your Zanpakuto is broken." Urahara commented.

Ichigo pointed his broken blade at Urahara. "I wouldn't be so smug because I haven't really gotten down to business yet. Look why don't we just forget about your time limits. I think we can end this lesson in five minutes."

"Sounds good." Urahara commented as he pulled out a sword from his cane, "Five minutes you say that's all the time you need right?"


	24. Broken Blade

A/N: So sorry to all my readers but my life was trying to fall apart, but it's patched up for now. Please Enjoy! I'll update as much as I can. Thank you all, DigiFoxCat.

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Broken Blade**

"Rukia Kuchiki is here by found guilty of all charges against her. Twenty-five days from now she will go to the central execution grounds; where she will suffer the ultimate punishment. That is the final decision of the Soul Society." Rukia looked down at the floor at the sound of this news as her older brother gave it to her.

'_Just as I feared or maybe I expected it, not even Captain Ukitake could get them to lighten the sentence.' _Rukia thought as Byakuya left.

"My complements squad six Captain. You handled yourself very professionally in there." Just outside squad six's holding cells, two other soul reaper captains stopped Byakuya.

Byakuya turned around at the sound of one of their voices. "I thought that condemning your own sister to death might be difficult for you. You truly are an example for all soul reapers." This one sat on the railing while the other captain leaned up against the wall.

"Are you joking? The only soul reapers who are afraid of dying are you and the captain of squad nine."

"Oh is that so?" the first captain questioned the second one.

"If this were official business you two wouldn't be without your Lieutenants." Byakuya finally spoke up, "So what do you want with me?"

"We were just concerned about one of our own having to pass judgment on their own family, that's all." The first captain answered.

"Our family linage is none of your business." Byakuya pointed out to the purplish white haired captain.

"That's good to know. Criminals can do such damage to a family's image." The second captain pointed out.

"Oh, and since when does a commoner like you know anything about nobility?" Byakuya asked him.

"Huh, well you could say that I've always been a keen observer. For that matter I would be happy to offer my services. Perhaps you would like me to behead the criminal before the execution?"

"I don't even think that you Squad eleven Captain has the skill required for that." Byakuya bluntly told him.

"Why don't you test me?" Squad eleven Captain growled at him.

"I don't really think you mean that."

"Try me?"

Suddenly the two captains in front of Byakuya disappeared and reappeared on the next rooftop. The purplish white haired Captain had Squad eleven Captain tied up.

"My sincerest apologizes Squad six Captain. Let me assure you, it wasn't my attention to offend you in any way. Please give your sister my regards okay." He told Byakuya as he left dragging the Captain of squad 11 with him.

"Let me go damn! Untie me! Let me at him!" Squad 11 Captain yelled as they left.

World of the Living

Ichigo pointed his broken blade at Urahara, "Look why don't we just forget about your time limits. I think we can end this lesson in five minutes."

"Sounds good." Urahara commented as he pulled out a sword from his cane, "Five minutes you say that's all the time you need right?"

"Hm, pulling her out right away. This one should be a good show." Shikamaru commented on Urahara's sword as Urahara sliced through a rock.

"Hey not bad considering you're using a little kiddy sword!" Ichigo taunted as he dodged the blow.

"Oh what a complement student!" Urahara laughed, "Don't expect me to go easy on you!"

Tatsuki watched Urahara chase Ichigo around wandering if Ichigo would be able to hear his Zanpakuto. She noticed Ichigo looking back at Urahara and shook her head.

"_That fool isn't getting it." _TenraiRyuu told Tatsuki as they watch Ichigo turn around to counter Urahara.

'_What do you mean?' _Tatsuki asked her.

"_Ichigo figures that Urahara's sword can't be a Zanpakuto because Urahara isn't a soul reaper." _TenraiRyuu explained.

'_But I'm guess it is one just like Shikamaru's?' _

"_Well I have a feeling we are about to find out Tatsuki." _

About that time Urahara sliced off Ichigo's half hollow mask and some of Ichigo's hair.

"You let your guard down." Urahara told him as he brought his sword down. "You thought that because I'm not a soul reaper I couldn't have a Zanpakuto, and you're thinking there's no way I can hurt you. You are so naïve. Awaken now, Benihime."

Urahara's sword glowed red as it transformed into an actual sword with a curved handle and a red tassel on the end of it. "I assure you this is a real Zanpakuto, very real."

"_Roar, Zabimaru. You can't even ask your Zanpakuto its name can you?" _Renji's word played back in Ichigo's mind as he stared at Urahara's Benihime.

"_I take it he can't release it yet. Strike down and guide me safely home, Rakurai."_ Sasuke's words also rang in Ichigo's mind.

"The name of my Zanpakuto…" Ichigo whispered.

"Yes each Zanpakuto carries an unique name, and this one is Benihime, the red princess." Urahara pointed out, "Let us show you."

Urahara attacked Ichigo with his Shikai form. Ichigo barely managed to dodge the attack before Urahara was on top of him again. Instead of trying to dodge the second attack Ichigo pulled up his broken Zanpakuto to block the attack.

"I'll give you credit for not running away at least, and parrying me with that broken stump. You're not short on nerve. Just the same Benihime is much too fierce to let a broken blade like that stop her." Urahara told Ichigo as he began to slice into Ichigo's broken blade.

Ichigo watched as part of his blade fell to the ground, _'Damn that can't be! He just cut my Zanpakuto like it was butter!' _Ichigo thought as he started to run away from Urahara.

"Don't you get it Ichigo?" Urahara appeared behind Ichigo, "Your sword has no substantial form of spirit energy. It has size, but that's about all it has." Urahara explained as he pulled away from Ichigo's swing. "It carries the Zanpakuto shape, but doesn't have any of the necessary eternal strength. So I can cut it…" Urahara sliced off another chunk of Ichigo's sword, "Just like that."

Ichigo stood in shock as the rest of his guard fell to the ground leaving him with just the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Now you have no sword at all." Urahara pointed out, "Do you plan to continue attacking me with nothing but the hilt? I suppose you could still manage to knock my hat off with it, but this time Ichigo you will need a lot more than just blind luck or courage."

Ichigo looked up at Urahara. "I think its only fair to warn you, if you go up against me with that inferior weapon, I will kill you." Urahara warned Ichigo as his reiatsu spiked.

Shikamaru sighed as Ichigo started running away.

'_I've got to get away! I don't think he's kidding! He's really going to kill me this time!' _Ichigo thought as Urahara came up beside him.

'_This is so pathetic! What am I doing?' _Ichigo asked himself as Urahara sliced into Ichigo's forehead right above his right eye.

Ichigo started to run away again, _'Why am I running away? Is this all the backbone I have?' _Ichigo asked himself as Urahara pulled him back. _'Am I just a coward after all? I'm so disgusted with myself, so pathetic. It's pathetic! Pathetic!' _Ichigo thought as he got a beating from Urahara.

"_Yes that's you." _Ichigo's eyes widen at the sight of the scruffy old man in black who had helped him regain his Soul Reaper abilities.

"Master." Ichigo called out to him.

"_Why are you running away, Ichigo? You still haven't called me yet. Face forward Ichigo and you should be able to hear it now. The only thing plugging your ears is your own fear."_

Tatsuki smirk as Ichigo stopped running, _'He's finally heard his Zanpakuto!' _she thought.

"_There is only one enemy, and there's one of you. So what is there to be afraid of?" _ Ichigo's Zanpakuto asked him as Urahara stopped and set himself for a counter attack.

"Here he goes." Shikamaru commented as Ichigo turned around.

"_Abandon your fear. Turn and face him. Don't give an inch. Now Ichigo advance never stop. If you retreat you will age. Be afraid and you'll die. Now shout out my Name!"_

Ichigo turned around to face Urahara as his little hilt began to glow, "Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled out his Zanpakuto's name.

Tatsuki gasped at the power of Ichigo's Shikai as Shikamaru grabbed her to protect her. "What's going on?" Tatsuki asked as she tried to see what was happening.

"Give it a minute." Shikamaru told her as the light faded.

Ichigo stood there with his newly released Zanpakuto stuck in the ground. Shikamaru shook his head, for Ichigo's Zanpakuto didn't look like a normal sword at all but more like an overgrown butcher knife.

"What kind of Zanpakuto is that?" Jinta asked, "It doesn't even have a hilt or a guard on it. Its not even shaped like a normal sword. If you ask me his old one was better."

"Hm a Zanpakuto like that has to have some power behind it." Shikamaru comment mostly to himself, "I wonder what his bankai will be like."

"Bankai?" Tatsuki repeated as she looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't mind my muttering, Tatsuki. Ichigo should be finishing this lesson up shortly." Shikamaru brushed her off.

Ichigo looked over his new Zanpakuto as Urahara smiled, "Well it's about time. Now that you have managed to draw out your Zanpakuto, time for lesson three! Are you ready for that?" Urahara asked him.

"Don't take this the wrong way Mr. Urahara, but I hope you dodge this." Ichigo informed him.

"What?" Urahara asked as Ichigo prepared to give an attack.

"Because I can't control it yet!"

Urahara's eyes widen at Ichigo's attack as he raised his Zanpakuto in front of him, "Sing, Benihime!"

A blast of white energy came out of Ichigo's Zangetsu and headed straight for Urahara. Shikamaru also realized that he and Tasuki were also in the path of the attack. He quickly grabbed Tatsuki and flash-stepped out of the way as Urahara's hat went flying in the air.

"Good thing I protected myself with my Bloodmist shield. Without it I would have lost an arm just now." Urahara commented as his hat fell on the ground at his feet.

"That wasn't very nice, I do believe you killed my hat." Urahara told Ichigo as he dusted off his hat, which was missing about a third of it.

Urahara then put his hat back on and turned around to face Ichigo, "Impressive. I didn't expect you could to that with a single swing of your sword. Ichigo you are one freighting kid." Urahara told the sleeping teen, "Lesson three cleared."


	25. GoodBye Summer

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Good-Bye Summer**

Ichigo stood with Keigo, Muzuiro, and Shikamaru staring at the river in Karakura. Ichigo had just completed his training with Urahara less than seven days ago and now he waited for the gate to the Soul Society to be ready. As far as he knew it was only going to be him and Tatsuki going to save Rukia since Shikamaru still hadn't given Ichigo his answer yet. But for some reason both Keigo and Muzuiro didn't look like they had done what they said their plans were for the past 17 days.

"Isn't this awesome we are finally all together this summer all for the fireworks festival!" Keigo yelled at them as he was kicked.

"Hey!" Tatsuki, Orihime, and Chad greeted the four.

"And now we are all together for some summer fun!" Keigo added to his first comment. "Let's hurry up so we can find a good spot to watch the show!"

"No need to worry about it! I spent all night out saving us the perfect spot!" Ichigo's dad chimed in as he, Rika, and Ichigo's sisters joined them.

"Awesome! You know for an adult you are pretty cool Mr. Kurosaki!" Keigo yelled into Rika's ear earning him another kick.

"That's right now follow me to our perfect spot of the year!" Ichigo's dad took off with Izuru, Karin, Keigo, Chad, and Rika following him.

"Wow they're all so full of energy." Orihime commented as Tatsuki waved good-bye to them.

"What did you do to your hand Tatsuki?" Muzuiro asked as he pointed to her bandaged left hand.

"Oh this, it's just a sprang that's all." Tatsuki told him as he shrugged his shoulder.

"Well at least you didn't break it or something like that." He told her, "Hey Shikamaru, Ichigo why don't we catch up to Keigo and the others?"

"Yeah we probably should be going as well." Ichigo sighed as he followed Muzuiro and the quiet Shikamaru leaving Tatsuki and Orihime alone.

Orihime turned to face Tatsuki's face, "Does it hurt?"

"Huh? Oh not really, just my pride I guess." Tatsuki answered.

"Yeah but you did managed to take second place with a sprang wrist still makes you the second best in the whole country!" Orihime pointed out. "You're amazing Tatsuki!"

"I hadn't thought about that before." Tatsuki commented as Orihime ran down towards the river. "Wow we haven't been here since about this time last year."

"Yeah it's one of my favorite spots." Orihime added.

"So you're going to go with Ichigo to save Rukia?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering Tatsuki why aren't you going with us?" Orihime asked her, "Don't you want to help Ichigo out as well?"

"I do…" Tatsuki started to answer her but stopped as she looked down at her hand, "Orihime what you said about me winning second was kinda cool, but it wasn't need. I think if you decided to do something you should go ahead and do it and do it the best you can. But please just promise me that you'll come back okay?"

Orihime looked over at Tatsuki wondering what she meant by that as the fireworks started. Later that night Ichigo sat on his bed waiting for Urahara's message. He opened up his window at one like Urahara told him to.

"_Seven days from now at one A.M. be ready with your window open." _

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Ichigo asked as a cool summer breeze blew into his room, "At least there is a nice breeze."

Ichigo looked out his window enjoying the breeze as a softball flew in his window and hit his closet.

"What the?" Ichigo asked as the ball splat against his wall revealing Urahara's message.

'Urgent meet us outside Urahara Shop immediately.'

"What the hell? What kind of sick person sends this kind of a message? This is like some TV crime scene message written in the victim's own blood! And it better not stain my walls!" Ichigo yelled at the message continued, "What now? A P.S."

'P.S. If you think this message is like some victim's blood cliché from some TV show you have no sense of humor.'

"Oh shut up!" Ichigo yelled at it as he tossed a pillow at it.

Ichigo stood outside his home giving it one final look, "Well Dad, Karin, Izuru, Rika. I guess this is good-bye."

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" Ichigo took a step to his right to dodge his falling father. "Good way to dodge my attack Ichigo."

"Is that anyway to say good-bye?" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Before you go I wanted to make sure you had this." He handed Ichigo a small talisman.

"What the hell am I suppose to do with some dirty old charm?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey that talisman was a gift to me from you Mother."

"If it means so much to you then why are you giving it to me?" Ichigo questioned him.

"I'm not you have to give it back to me the moment you get back!" His father yelled back at him, "It should bring you luck, Ichigo. It always has for me, so take it and think of it as a gift from your mother. And you better not lose it otherwise I'll have to shave."

"Alright I'll take and bring it back. Don't worry." Ichigo answered him. "I'm going now so good-bye dad."

"Bye have fun now!" Ichigo's father watched as Ichigo ran off.

"It's not like you to be up at this time of night, Isshin." Ichigo's father turned around to find an unmasked Shadow standing behind him.

"And it's not like you to pay me any visits, Shikamaru." Isshin added, "I take it you are going with Ichigo?"

"Yeah, it's a drag really. But someone needs to make sure that son of yours comes home alive." Shikamaru answered.

"Ichigo will be fine I'm not worried about him, but his friends that are going with him." Isshin told Shikamaru, "You better watch your step in the Soul Society as well Shikamaru or should I call you Shadow?"

"Call me whatever you feel like. I better get going, Ichigo's not the most patient when it comes to this sort of thing." Shikamaru walked off as Isshin walked back into Ichigo's home.

Ichigo got to Urahara's shop to find Chad sitting there as well as Keigo and Muzuiro.

"Well its about time Ichigo." Urahara commented as Muzuiro shook Keigo awake.

"Hold up why are you guys here?" Ichigo asked Keigo, Muzuiro, and Chad.

"Rukia saved my life once. I'm going with you Ichigo." Chad answered him.

"As if I would send all summer here while you lived out a role playing game." Keigo answered.

"I don't know how much help I'll be Ichigo, but you can always count on me." Muzuiro added as Uryu walked up.

"What you guys can't be serious?" Ichigo asked them.

"Are you hard of hearing?" Uryu asked him, "I don't take defeat well. I'm going too."

"Wha?"

"I guess then we are all present and accounted for." The boys looked to find Orihime standing behind Ichigo.

"Hold on a minute! Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Ichigo yelled as a black cat strolled up and sat down right in front of Ichigo.

"You're a little slow on the up take." The cat told Ichigo.

"Oh, there you are Yoruichi!" Orihime greeted the cat.

"Kid, don't tell me you didn't notice the increase of your friends' spiritual pressure. You need to be more aware of things if you want to survive. While you were training and regaining your soul reaper abilities these friends of yours were also training in their own way. Instead of asking pointless questions you should be thanking them." The cat, Yoruichi explained.

"A freaking cat just spoke to me!" Ichigo yelled as Orihime picked up Yoruichi.

"He's not just a cat, his name is Yoruichi." Orihime informed Ichigo.

"If it makes you feel better I'm still not use to Yoruichi and I've been with him for ten days." Keigo added.

"It is a bit to get used to." Uryu also added his own comment on Yoruichi.

"I'm still getting used to it myself." Chad also added as Muzuiro stroked Yoruichi's head.

"I actually think it's quite cool." Muzuiro told them as Urahara opened up the shop.

"Come on everyone let's take this party inside, we have people waiting now." Urahara commented as he motioned towards the door. "There are also things we need to talk about that we can't do in the open."

"Oh wow! Who knew there was something this big right under the shop? Isn't it amazing!" Orihime exclaimed as they entered Urahara's underground training field.

"Yeah this place is pretty cool!" Keigo added.

"Um I guess so." Ichigo commented as Tessai picked Orihime and Keigo up in a hug.

"What a heartwarming response! It's such a pleasure to have you along this trip." Tessai told them.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday." The five looked up to find Ichigo's masked ally, Shadow sitting on a rock formation with Tatsuki standing at the base of it.

"Yay! Tatsuki you're coming with us too!" Orihime grabbed onto Tatsuki.

"Of course she is. Tatsuki's been training with me." Shadow told the girl.

"Well then I thank you, Mr. Shadow for taking such good care of my Tatsuki." Orihime thanked him with a bow.

"Uh, just Shadow please, Orihime. Mr. Shadow makes me sound like an old man." Shadow corrected the girl.

"Alright your attention please." Urahara called out to everyone, "All eyes over here. Viola!"

Urahara snapped his fingers causing a stone square window to appear. "This is the gate to the Soul Society. It is called the Senkai Mon, or tunnel world gate. I'm going to tell you how to successfully pass through it, but first we need to change a few things."

Suddenly Urahara poked Ichigo with the end of his cane causing Ichigo to pop out of his body.

"Wow that's so cool, Ichigo! You're sort of like a pez dispenser!" Orihime commented as everyone besides Uryu and Tatsuki hovered over Ichigo's body.

"Hey stop picking at my body like its some kind of a doll!" Ichigo yelled at them.

"Geez Ichigo didn't Urahara or Shadow hook you up with a mod soul?" Tatsuki asked him in her soul reaper form.

"Oh wow no way!" Orihime exclaimed, "You're a soul reaper too Tatsuki!"

"Uh yeah see…" Tatsuki nervously answered her best friend.

"I gave Tatsuki some of my old soul reaper powers when you all found your own powers." Shadow explained for her.

"Oh so Tatsuki's just reusing your powers Shadow?" Orihime asked him.

"No, she did at one point, but through her training Tatsuki awakened her own power." Shadow clarified.

"Now then shall we begin?" Urahara brought the teens back to the Senkai Mon, "You should already figured out that only souls are allowed into the Soul Society meaning that only Ichigo and Tatsuki can enter. Of course Shadow can also enter. So to allow the rest of you to go we'll use Reishihenkanki!"

"Reishi…what?" Keigo asked.

"Reishihenkanki." Shadow repeated Urahara, "It basically converts the kishi, which your bodies are made of, into Reishi which is what souls are made of."

"Huh?"

"It makes it so we don't have to separate from our bodies in order to save Rukia." Uryu dumb Shadow's explanation down.

"However in using Reishihenkanki the gate will only be open for exactly three minutes." Urahara continued.

"Three minutes?" The teens were shocked at the time limit. "How will we make it?"

"Go forward." Yoruichi told them.

"There is nothing you really can do but to go forward." Shadow repeated, "Push forward allow your feelings focus on saving Rukia. Now then if we are ready?"

"Wait!" everyone looked at the ladder to find a masked red head rushing towards them.

She stopped in between Ichigo and Shadow, "Who told you could leave without me?"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Ichigo asked her.

"The name's Fox and I'm with Shadow." The girl beamed.

Shadow sighed, "Fox I told you. You are not coming."

Fox turned to face Shadow, "And I told you I don't care what you say I'm going with you. Besides someone has to save your sorry ass once you get caught."

"I'll be more worried about Keigo and Muzuiro getting caught." Shadow muttered under his breath as he walked closer to the gate. "You ready Hero?" He asked Ichigo.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded as they headed into the gate.

Travel in the Dangai was going smoothly for the team until Uryu's cape got snagged.

"Damn it didn't I just say not to touch the walls?" Shadow cursed as Ichigo went for Zangetsu, "Don't use your Zanpakuto in here!"

Luckily for Uryu Chad tore his cape and started to carry him as the group began to run again. Not more than a second later a large vehicle appeared behind them.

"Um guys What the hell is that?" Uryu asked seeing as he was the first one to spot it.

"Oh goody a cleaner." Fox answered his question, "They sweep through the Dangai every seven days to clean up anything that has gotten stuck in the current that caught our Quincy friend earlier. Let's pick up the pace here people!"

"We're not going to make it!" Tatsuki yelled as the cleaner caught up to them.

"Move!" Shadow yelled causing the teens to make a small path between them as Shadow tossed a knife with a small piece of paper tied to it.

Suddenly the paper exploded, but the explosion didn't do too much to slow the cleaner down. At that moment, Orihime spun around, her hands out in front of her. "Baigon! Hinagiku! Lily! Santen Kesshun! I reject!"

The cleaner hit Orihime's shield and exploded pushing the group right out of the gate.

"That was quite unpleasant." Shadow commented as he quickly fixed his mask.

"Can we do it again?" Fox asked as she laughed.

"I feel like a seven car pile up." Muzuiro moaned from the pile of teens.

Yoruichi the gave Orihime a Headbutt to her eye, "That was completely reckless! You were purely lucky that the cleaner didn't hit one of your flowers."

"Hey go easy on her!" Tatsuki yelled at the cat, "She didn't know what would happen."

"Guys where are we?" Muzuiro asked.

"And where is everyone?" Ichigo added.

"We are currently in the Rukongai." Fox told them. "This is where the normal souls live. The Seireitei is surrounded by the Rukongai districts."

"Huh? If this is the Rukongai then those nicer looking buildings must be the Seireitei!" Ichigo said as he ran for the nicer looking buildings.

"No wait you fool!" Yoruichi yelled after the teens as they followed Ichigo.

"Great this is going to be a long few weeks." Shadow complained, "What a drag."


	26. Welcome to the Soul Society

**Two Hearts, New Soul: Welcome to the Soul Society**

The Seireitei was in an uproar. Alarms and messages blared simultaneously causing disruptions for the former shinobi. Naruto and Sasuke were sparing with their Shikais as the alarms went off. Both stopped in mid swing to listen to the message. Neither one said a word as they looked at each other, both wondering if Neji and Shikamaru were among the intruders. Within the Squad 8 dojo the same exchange of looks was happening with Lee and Kimiko. Meanwhile, Sakura stood by her Lieutenant as they listened to the messages and alarms. At the message Sakura's facial expression changed. She was now worried that Shikamaru or even Neji could be one of the intruders and could possibly get captured.

"Sakura." Sakura snapped out of her thoughts at her Lieutenant's voice.

"Yes." She quickly recovered her focused look.

"Our orders are to secure the West gate with Squad three just in case the intruders try to go around to another gate." Shuhei relayed Squad Nine's orders.

"Right. What gate are the intruders close to?" Sakura questioned.

"The West gate right now." Shuhei told her as the gate that served as the first defense came down around the Seireitei. "The intruders first have to get pass Jidanbo. Unless they figure they can take out all four gatekeepers by attack all gates at once. I doubt they have that kind of knowledge of the Soul Society nor the strength to get pass even Jidanbo."

"You maybe right, but we as Soul Reapers of the 13-Court Guard must be prepared for anything that might endanger the Soul Society." Sakura pointed out, _'You shouldn't underestimate Neji or Shikamaru if they are with the intruders.'_ Sakura thought it best to leave that part in her head as she followed her Lieutenant to the North Gate.

Naruto and Sasuke stood watching their fellow Soul Reapers run around like chickens.

"So ya think we'll actually get to see some action because of this mess?" Naruto asked.

"I doubt it, although it surprises me that the intruders broken into the Rukongai rather than go straight for the Seireitei itself. It would be more effective to break into the heart of the enemy's camp than on the outskirts of the camp." Sasuke said.

They watched the Seireitei walls descend.

"Well. That solves that." Naruto commented, dusting off his hands. "No way the intruder can breach the wall. Besides the intruder is probable some weak rouge Soul Reaper trying to get payback."

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah I doubt we'll hear anymore about once the gatekeepers have been sent out."

Contraire to what the Soul Reapers thought, Ichigo stood looking at a bawling Jidanbo. Since Ichigo was the first to get to the west gate of the Seireitei, Jidanbo had blocked Tatsuki and the others from helping out. And now they watched and listened as Ichigo tried to consulate the giant.

"Why?" Jidanbo sniffled, "Why did you have to break my beautiful axes?"

Ichigo sighed as Jidanbo slammed his axe hilts on the ground. He was actually starting to feel sorry for the guy.

"Um, look I'm sorry about your axes, but I couldn't let you keep swinging them at me all day. Though I could have just stopped with just destroying one of them. My bad."

"No…no. You're not bad." Jidanbo sniffled, "You're a nice guy. We are enemies, yet you feel sorry for me. Most would have worried about the gate, but you have a big heart to worried about your opponent."

Jidanbo placed his arms on Ichigo's shoulders, "Look at me bawling like a baby! You utterly defeated me. I've been gatekeeper for three hundred years and you are the first to defeat me. You can pass through. Jidanbo authorizes you to pass through the white road gate."

"Thanks!" Ichigo yelled as Jidanbo lifted up the gate.

As this was happening Tatsuki noticed that 'Shadow' had remained too quiet. She watched him more than she watched Ichigo taking out Jidanbo. And when Jidanbo started opening up the gate for them she was the only one to hear his comment.

"I've got a very bad feeling about this."

Just as Jidanbo lifted the gate up, he froze. "Uh-Oh."

"What's wrong Jidanbo?" Ichigo asked turning back toward him and the gate opening, "Who the heck is that?"

"That's Gin Ichimaru, the Captain of Squad Three!" Jidanbo answered in fear.

"Now, now. This won't do at all." Gin commented as he stepped forward. "Not at all. A gatekeeper isn't supposed to open the gates."

In one quick motion Gin attacked slicing Jidanbo's arm off. Jidanbo stagger as his arm went flying over the intruders' heads, yet he managed to keep the gate opening.

"Hm, well still able to keep the gate open with just one arm. You really are the strongest giant in the Soul Society, but as a gatekeeper you are a failure."

"But I lost. I'm supposed to open the gate to the victor." Jidanbo protested.

"What are you talking about?" Gin asked, "Didn't anyone teach you that a gatekeeper that loses can't open the gate. Because a gatekeeper that loses dies!"

Before Gin could attack Jidanbo again, Ichigo was inside the gate clashing with Gin.

"Hey you jerk! What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo yelled at Gin, "What makes you think that you can just attack a defenseless man like that? I'm gonna cut you up for that!"

"My, my aren't you a funny kid." Gin chuckled, "Aren't you just a little bit afraid of me?"

"Shut up Ichigo! You are no match for him! Our best bet is to retreat!" Yoruichi yelled at the orange haired Soul Reaper.

"What?" Ichigo yelled back, "No way! I'm not running away from him."

"Hm, Ichigo Kurosaki." Gin turned around and started walking away.

"Hey where are you going?" Ichigo yelled at him.

"Just as I figured, all the more reason not to let you pass." Gin commented as he pointed his short sword at Ichigo.

"What are you going to do way out there? Unless you mean to throw that dagger at me." Ichigo asked.

"This isn't a dagger, in fact it's my Zanpakuto." Gin corrected Ichigo.

"Damn it! Ichimaru!" Shadow finally spoke up for the first time causing Gin to be stunned for a moment, "Ichigo get out of there!"

"Hm, interesting." Gin muttered before releasing his Zanpakuto, "Shoot to kill, Shinso!"

Gin's blade shot out towards Ichigo and Jidanbo. Ichigo barely had a chance to raise his Zanpakuto up to block it, but didn't stop the blade. Ichigo fell back into Jidanbo.

"Oh-No! Ichigo! Jidanbo!" Orihime yelled as the two flew passed them.

"The Gate!" Tatsuki and Uryu yelled at the same time.

Tatsuki made a spilt second decision to go for the gate.

"Tatsuki! Don't go near that gate!" Yoruichi yelled at her.

"I've got her!" Shadow yelled as he ran passed Chad and Orihime, "You two take care of Ichigo and Jidanbo!"

Tatsuki pulled out her Zanpakuto just as Shadow got to her. She struggled as Shadow gripped onto her shoulder.

"Bye-bye!" Gin waved at them as the Gate closed locking them out of the Seireitei.

"Damn it." Shadow muttered as Tatsuki kicked him.

"What the hell? I could have kept that Gate from closing on us!" Tatsuki yelled at him.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Chad asked him.

"Damn, yeah I'm alright." Ichigo told him as he picked up his Zanpakuto. "I'm sorry guys, it's my fault the gate closed on us."

"It's not your fault Ichigo!" Orihime assured him, "Now to fix up Jidanbo!"

"Um, is it just me or is there more people watching us now than before?" Uryu asked as Orihime summoned her healing shield and was working on Jidanbo's wounded arm.

"Great." Fox muttered, "These are the residents of the Rukongai." Fox explained as a little boy pushed his way through the crowd.

"Chad! Keigo! It's me!" The boy waved at them, "It's Yuichi the parakeet!"

"Oh wow!" Keigo finally spoke up since Ichigo's battle with Jidanbo, "Who would have thought we run into Yuichi!"

"Have you found your mother, Yuichi?" Chad asked him.

Yuichi looked down at the ground, "No not yet."

Just then a group of the villagers walked up, "Thank you, Soul Reaper."

"Huh?" Ichigo questioned them.

"You and your squad are welcome to stay here." The oldest one continued. "As a gift from us for treating Jidanbo so well."

"Oh this is nothing!" Orihime laughed.

"Hm?" The old man noticed Shadow. "Well, well what risky business brings you back here Shadow?"

"Huh you know him?" Ichigo yelled pointing to Shadow.

"Of course I do. I've know Shadow for a long time." The old man laughed, "Then again back then he was just a whining lazy Soul Reaper."

"That was a long time ago." Shadow sighed. "How have you been?"

Ichigo like the others were shocked to see Shadow acting so formal.

"What?" Shadow asked as he rose up from his bow.

"You aren't planning to try to get through the gate again are you?" a few others asked Ichigo.

"Well sure." Ichigo answered as he looked back as it rubbing his chin. "It's going to be a lot harder with out Jidanbo but I'm sure Chad might be able to lift it up."

"No." Shadow bluntly shot Ichigo down, "We cannot afford to rely on getting into the Seireitei using the gate. We managed to get away from it by pure luck."

"You call that luck?" Tatsuki started in on him, "We could have been in the Seireitei if you hadn't stopped me!"

"You saw what happened when Gin Ichimaru released his Zanpakuto. He blasted Ichigo and Jidanbo a good meter away from the gate." Yoruichi pointed out.

"Can't we use one of the other gates?" Uryu asked.

"No the other gates are out of the question as well." Fox told them. "Do you have an idea, Yoruichi?"

"Yes, just one." Yoruichi smiled as he walked up to the old man, "Elder do you know the whereabouts of Kukaku Shiba?"

Behind Shadow Mizuiro and Keigo gulped, "Even if Gin didn't recognized us, Kukaku will!" Keigo whisper to Mizuiro.

"We'll be fine. Sides Shadow will cover for us." Mizuiro point out.

"Forget it." Shadow muttered to them. "When it comes to her, everyone's on they're own."

The elder actually looked afraid, "Please come inside we can talk there."


End file.
